Underneath It All
by Godless Hippie
Summary: AU. Naomi leaves England and moves to the island of Oahu after her mom's death. She looks for a place to live and finds one in the house of Emily and her son.
1. Chapter 1

She wakes up with a stiff neck and dry mouth when the plane hits the tarmac. She had been cramped up in this tiny space for hours with no room to stretch her long legs, save her trips to the loo. Naomi looks out the small window and she feels like she's been transported to another dimension. Aside from the tall buildings there are mountains with tropical trees in the background, the ocean in the far side of her view, and it's a hot sunny day, entirely different from where the plane had left 16 hours ago. It has been the longest flight of her life but she slept through most of it; the fatigue she had been feeling since two weeks ago, the sleepless nights, the mechanical shift of her life since her mum died and how she refused to deal with it just took a toll on her.

The flight attendant announced through the speakers that they've reached Honolulu and it's currently 10:30 a.m. in their time zone. Like her, the rest of the passengers are all tired from the trip and they walked like a herd of zombies towards the exit.

Naomi wondered if what brought these people from London to Hawaii, do at least one of them had the same reasons as her? Did they want to escape the place that reminds them how much their lives had gone to shit? She doubts it. Most of them are probably tourists, some for business, but not to escape the past. Or the present.

"Aloha, welcome to Hawaii." She forces a smile and say thank you every time the airport employees greet her.

She goes over to the baggage claim area for her black trolley bag, the only other luggage she brought with her. She panics that she couldn't find it right away, after all her life is in that baggage, at least the parts she chose to keep and so she heaved a big relieved sigh when she sees it next to a green suitcase.

She walks around the airport looking for the money changer. She observes the busy people around as she does; walking pass each other trying to catch flights, parents looking for lost children, some moving quick to the exit to leave the commotion of the busy airport.

People: they come and go. They come in your life, change it one way or another then leave. That's how it is and when they decided to permanently leave you, like fucking dying, you just feel lost. Like a kid lost in a busy airport full of strangers.

She finds the money changer on the other side of the airport, near the Starbucks. She exchanged a couple of hundred pounds to dollars and bought a tall espresso from Starbucks after. She goes out the airport, bag on one shoulder, trolley in one hand and the coffee in another. She takes a taxi to get her out the city to Waipahu.

"First time in Hawaii miss?" Naomi peels her eyes away from the cup of coffee and looks at the driver through his rear view mirror. He's a middle aged man and his hair's got a share of few grays in them.

"I've been here before, once. When I was a kid."

"You're in vacation?"

"I was the first time, but not now. I'm staying for good."

"Ah, you have relatives here?"

She looks out the window. "No." _I don't have relatives anywhere._

Naomi drinks her espresso and wished she ordered it cold instead, the heat of this tropical island is something she have to adjust to. She continues to look outside and watches the cars and people they pass by. Gone is the London with the wet pavements and busy streets with honking double- decked bus and speeding taxis. Instead of birch trees, coconut trees are all over the side of the roads.

This is the place she's going to try and rebuild her life. And she's going to do it right, she promised herself.

Once they reached Waipahu, she asked the driver to bring her to a cheap hotel. He drives for another five minutes and stopped in front an old white building, only around ten storeys high. Naomi pays him twenty dollars, gave him an extra five for not talking much during the drive, but she didn't tell him that and pulled her trolley into the lobby. Walking in, she sees maroon chairs scattered over the room, half are occupied by the hotel guests. She approaches the front desk when she's satisfied with the place; it's clean and looks safe enough.

"Aloha, how can I help you today?" the clerk, a young curly haired woman wearing a floral dress and a lei around her neck asked her cheerfully.

"I'd like to check in for three days."

"Do you have any reservations?"

"No."

The clerk, who according to her name tag is Annie, types something in the desktop.

"Will that be a room for one ma'am?"

"Yeah, just one."

"Any identification card?"

Naomi digs through her shoulder bag and produce her school ID that will expire in two months.

Annie types her name and gives her ID back. "Will you pay in cash or credit card, Miss Campbell?"

"Uhm, cash."

Naomi takes one hundred, three fifties, two twenties and one ten and pays her check. A guy who looks like a prepubescent boy with abnormally huge muscles took her things and showed Naomi her room on the seventh floor.

By the time she shed her shoes and sat on the bed, it's almost one p.m. and she's just tired. Even too tired to eat. She decided to lie down a bit and close her eyes.

She slept for the rest of the afternoon and woke up with a rumbling stomach.

"Jesus…" she croaks out, feeling how dry her throat is. The room is dark and she slowly lied up and felt for the bedside lamp. She finds it and switched it open, bathing the room with yellow glow. She rubs her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to shake off the sleep. For a second she doesn't remember where she is but reality came crashing back almost instantly, crushing her all over again.

"You can do this, you can do this…"

* * *

She blew thirty dollars on room service.

She eats her roasted fish and caviar with champagne, with the voices from the telly and the sound of waves hitting the shore distracting her from the deep thoughts she has. She let herself drink tonight, just this night, to loosen up the cranky feeling the 16-hour flight had caused. Tomorrow, she needs to be sober to look for a place to live.

This is nothing like her. Leaving home and going to a different place without hatching up a plan first. But she had to, Gina Campbell is all she had and with her gone, there's no point of staying.

She clutched the bottle of champagne in her hand, looks through her bag for her pack of cigarettes and lighter and walked to the balcony. The glass door squeaked as she slides it open, the sea breeze instantly hitting her body making her shiver as she steps out on the little open space. She sits on the floor and lights a cigarette whilst she cradle the bottle of liquor like a child cradling her teddy bear. Naomi stares out towards the sea she knows it's there despite the fact that she can't see it through the darkness. But she can hear it, and that's enough to calm her.

"I miss you mum," she mumbles. "It's fucking hard to move on because I miss you every single day. I fucking want to quit so bad," she stares at the healing wounds on her wrists. Multiple slashes from a cutter she took from her study desk and drove through her skin just to feel something. "But I know that's not what you want me to do and I'm sorry for even considering it. I won't put all your efforts on me go to waste. I'll try to live, even if it fucking kills me."

She told herself not to cry, doesn't let herself grieve anymore, because she lost all her tears a week ago and honestly, it just felt draining and tiring, both physically and emotionally.

But it's hard to do all of that especially when she feels so alone and lonely.

* * *

She wakes up early the next day, took a long shower and put on the first pieces of clothing she finds which includes a faded blue shirt and a pair of tight jeans.

She rents a car from the hotel, a silver Honda Civic. She slowly drives around Waipahu just to have a feel of the place. She likes the towering mountains and the quietness of the place, not much traffic too. The houses on this side of the island were mostly old, not more than two floors high, some of them only feet away from the water. Naomi likes it.

She drives for a little longer and spots an old bungalow building. Hukilao Café, says the sign in front and a bunch of cars are parked on the lot beside it.

Naomi parks beside a pickup truck full of Spam and kills the engine. She walks up the three rickety steps and pushed on the screened door. Inside, the diner's half full by mostly locals. Bob Marley's softly singing in the speakers.

_Could you be loved and be loved_

_Could you be loved and be loved_

Naomi felt suddenly out of place in her pale skin among the tanned locals eating their breakfasts and talking to each other. The smell of coffee and fresh pancakes made her stomach rumble. She silently slides into one of the bar stools that surrounds the counter, the old man looked up from his plate to smile at her and she smiles back tightly. A gentle- faced, stocky woman in her fifties wearing green flowery dress and a dirty white apron approaches her, a kettle from a coffee maker in her hand.

"Aloha honey what can I get for you?" she greets Naomi as she rounds up the counter.

Naomi's a bit taken aback by her friendliness and takes a second to respond. "I guess I'll get a cup of coffee."

"British! I knew you were one when you got in." Naomi smiles back politely, not sure how to respond. "Just a cup of coffee? Now, have you eaten breakfast?"

"No."

"How about I'll get you spam and eggs to go with your coffee?"

"Uh sure, thanks."

The woman places a mug in front of Naomi and pours her coffee. "I'll be right back," she says and disappears in the kitchen.

Naomi takes a sip of the coffee. Freshly brewed, just the way she likes it. The view from the windows on her left side's the water; a coast guard ship's dotting the horizon. She looks around, people having breakfast, enjoying a cup of coffee before they start their day, and Naomi wished life would always this be simple. Like in the mornings where the sun's just up promising a good day ahead.

"Here you go." A plate's served in front of her.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?"

"I'm planning on staying in the area for a while and I was wondering if you know any place I could stay in, house for rent perhaps?"

The woman placed her hands on her hips and thinks. "Let's see, let's see… Oh! You know what, one of my regular customers needs a boarder in her house. She usually comes in during this time to get breakfast with her son. Why don't you hang around until she arrives and I'll talk to her?"

Naomi wasn't thinking about sharing a house with a family but she doesn't have a job so she needs to conserve the money she got from selling her flat in London, her mum's house in Bristol and her sedan car since she'll be here in a long run. _Just until you could properly settle._

"Thanks, that would be great. I'm Naomi by the way."

"Hi dear, I'm Sue. You're very pretty."

Naomi faintly blushes. "Thank you."

Naomi proceeds to eat her breakfast. She never had a Spam before and she discovered she liked it with a little bit of ketchup. She surprisingly enjoyed eating, even ended up striking a conversation with Sue.

"You plan on staying for good, have you got yourself a job?"

"No, I just arrived yesterday actually. I didn't have much of a plan when I decided to move here. I'm staying in a hotel at the moment."

"What kind of job do you have in mind?"

"Anything really, I don't care."

"What do you think about working here?" Naomi's eyes widen because really, it's too good to be true landing a job and finding a prospective place to live in just her second day in the island.

"I'll be glad to but are you sure? You barely know me." she says hesitantly. Sue's too nice and she doesn't want to abuse it.

"Yeah, yeah, you seem like a really sweet girl and Linda's moving to Maui soon and I'll need another waitress. You don't mind wiping tables and taking orders at ten dollars an hour, are you?"

Naomi allowed herself to smile, thankful that there are still people like Sue who would help a stranger without hesitation. "No, it's great, very. Thank you very much."

"You can start as soon as you get settled, no hurry," Sue assured her. The door chimes jingles as it opens. "Oh here's Emily."

Naomi turns to look. Short height, red vibrant hair, brown eyes, button nose, surprisingly pale skin. Holding into her hand is a little boy with tousled jet black hair and the same brown eyes as his mother. Naomi returns her gaze to the woman who looks at their direction when Sue calls out her name.

Naomi thought Emily would be older, since she has a son and all but she looks just about the same age as her. The kid's around three of four.

"Good morning Sue," Emily greets, revealing her dimples as she smiles while the boy waved enthusiastically. Naomi wonders where his dad is.

"Hi there handsome," Sue waves back at him. "What do you want for today?"

"Pancakes!" he says, jiggling his hand that's holding on to his mother's, shaking Emily's arm in the process.

"Make it two," Emily says.

"Emily I want you to meet Naomi."

Emily looks at Naomi and smiles. "Hello, Emily Fitch."

"Hi. Naomi, Naomi Campbell." Naomi's accent tickles Emily's ears. She haven't met much British people in the island.

"Naomi's new here and she was looking for a place to stay and I mentioned you were looking for a boarder."

"Oh, that's great," Emily exclaims. "I badly need one since Micah started going to school. I can't believe tuition's that high now." The boy detached his hand from Emily and sat on the stool beside Naomi, stares at Naomi with a little grin. "This is Micah by the way, he's three," she says, patting his head.

Micah touched Naomi's hand and squeezes it.

"Hello," Naomi tells him, shaking his little hand.

"I'm Micah. I'm three." He holds out three of his fingers to her.

"It's nice to meet you Micah, my name's Naomi."

Emily smiles at the little interaction her son's making with the beautiful woman with the blonde hair. He's not normally friendly to people he first meet.

"So Naomi, you want to see the house?"

Naomi looks up from where Micah is fumbling with her left hand, curling and uncurling her fingers. Her blue eyes remind Emily of how the sea looks like in a sunny day, so blue its mesmerizing.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"I'm doing some errands this morning, you don't mind if I'll meet you here this afternoon?"

"Of course not, not at all."

"I'll get your pancakes," Sue says, moving towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Sue, on the go please, there's a lot of orders in the flower shop today."

"Extra syrup?"

"Extra syrup," Emily grins. Sue goes to the kitchen and Emily lifts her son from the stool and sat there instead and places Micah on her lap. "What are you doing in Hawaii? You look like you're from a far place."

"Oh, my mum died. Don't feel like staying."

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Naomi's sick of people saying they're sorry, her ears practically bleed at the amount of sorry she received the past weeks. But she welcomed Emily's because she looked genuinely concerned, which is funny since they only met five minutes ago.

"Thanks."

"Where you from?"

"I was studying in London but I live in Bristol."

Emily shifts Micah on her lap. "You went to the right place you know, people are friendly here. I moved here when I had Micah, I'm from San Francisco originally."

"That's me!" Micah says when he heard his name.

"Yeah," Emily says, pinching his side making him wiggle and giggle. "It's just me and him in the house, my gran used to own it."

"And his dad?" Naomi inquired, gazing at Micah which is now playing with his mom's hands.

"Oh, we're not together but he visits once in a while," Emily shrugs.

"Oh."

Emily sensed what Naomi's thinking. "I manage, Micah's a good boy, aren't you?" she pushed her son's hair out his eyes when he nods eagerly, reminding Emily that he needs to go back to the barber for his haircut soon.

Sue comes back with the pancakes and Emily pays for it. "I'll see you here at lunch then, around one?" Naomi nods. "Okay, bye, Mahalo Sue." She smiles at her one last time and takes Micah's hand.

Micah waves as they're leaving. "Bye Naomi."

Naomi waves back. She doesn't normally like children but the kid reminds her of her friend Cook that went to college with her.

Naomi also tries to disregard the fact how she finds Emily exceptionally beautiful. She finds it weird how she finds another woman this beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four words: You blew me away.**

* * *

Naomi spent the rest of the morning at the Hukilao. She reads the Honolulu Star Tribune from cover to cover and had three cups of coffee, oblivious to the rest of the customers as they come and go. When the place got a little crowded at half past eleven, she went out and stood beside the water for a long time, chain smoking. She avoids the crowd lately, doesn't see the comfort of that so many people to her.

Naomi realizes how far she is from home as she stares at the vast sea in front of her. She let out a bitter smirk at that thought. She can't call it home now. _This_ is her home; at least she'll try to call it that: an island in the middle of the Pacific halfway across the globe to England, away from the people she once knew and chose to forget. She drinks in lungful of sea breeze and drops the butt of cigarette on the grass and steps on it, crushing it against the heel of her shoe. She contemplates in quitting smoking, finding the fresh wind from the ocean healthier for her. She smiles while securing another cancer stick between her lips, knowing that old habits die hard.

She stops on her seventh stick and settles in watching a lone boat travel towards the horizon until it's only a blob, finally out of sight before she decides to go back in.

Only a handful of people remain and Naomi sat herself on one of the booths by the window. Her seat's facing the door and not long after, she sees a rather beaten up yellow convertible park in front of the Café with the familiar redhead as the driver. Naomi watches as Emily checks her phone before going out the car.

The door chimes rattles again as Emily pushes on the door. She scans the place and smiles when she caught sight of Naomi. "Hi sorry for the wait," Emily greets her as she slides on the booth opposite her. Emily had shed the blue and white plaid shirt she was wearing earlier and a gray singlet's now hugging her torso, showing the reddish pale skin of her shoulders.

"That's alright."

Naomi finds herself asking Emily where Micah is.

"He's still in school, I'll pick him up at three," Emily answers with a smile. "Have you eaten lunch?" Naomi shakes her head in reply. "Let's get something to eat before I show you the house then?"

She's not really hungry after the amount of coffee and cigarette she consumed but she chose to agree. She got salad and a glass of iced tea while Emily orders a Hawaiian burger, French fries on the side.

"I want to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind?" Emily asks when Sue went to get their orders. "You know those precautionary measures to make sure your housemate's not a serial killer," she grins.

Naomi cracks a small smile. "Go ahead."

"Yeah, first question: are you a serial killer?"

The small smile went a little wider. "No I'm not."

"That's a good thing then."

"You should know that a real serial killer doesn't admit that he is actually one when asked."

"Yeah but you strike me as an honest person."

Naomi bit her lip to stop the full on smile on her face. Emily thought she has a beautiful smile, it brings more light to her deep blue eyes. When she's not smiling, the tired glint in them are evident, the effect of lack of sleep and grief.

"Next question?"

Emily realized they've been silent for a while and she was staring unabashedly.

"Right, uhm… how old are you?" she asks the first thing that popped into her head.

"Twenty one."

"No strange sleeping patterns?"

"No."

"Any weird habits or anything like that I should know of?"

Naomi shrugs and shook her head. "Nothing weird, no."

"Great."

"Well actually…" she trails off, not sure if that piece of information would bother Emily.

"Yeah?"

"I normally sleep naked," she says, suddenly grew fascinated at the stack of napkins and the ketchup bottle, staring at them instead of Emily.

"Oh," Emily says and a faint blush creeps up her cheeks. "And… do you put clothes on when you wake up?"

Naomi looks up to see the trace of pink on Emily's cheeks. "Most of the time. I might have to do it all the time if I move in."

"You might," Emily agrees and they both grin, the awkwardness disappears as fast as it arrived.

A waiter brought their orders. He's wearing a tie dyed shirt with a pair of what used to be pants but are tattered around the knees, making them now shorts. Emily thanked him and called him Mike. Naomi assumed that's his name. As Mike was serving them, Naomi's eyes linger at Emily's hair. The glare of the sun's hitting her hair, making it more wildly vibrant as it already is. Like a burning flame, so bright, so stunning that you're compelled to look and admire.

"I'm starving, I had to make thirteen floral arrangements this morning," Emily says conversationally as she takes a big bite of her burger.

"You run a floral shop?" she asks and stabs the lettuce of her salad with her fork.

Emily shook her head and wipes the ketchup on the side of her mouth. "No, I just work for them. I do floral arrangement and help keep the flower gardens."

Naomi doesn't approve of the idea of cutting off flowers from its stem and being admired for a mere couple of hours before it withers away. She thinks it's ridiculous and stupid. Can't people be bothered in giving away potted flowers instead? She keeps her mouth shut on the subject though, doesn't think Emily would appreciate her smart ass opinion.

"What about you? What did you study in school?" Emily was asking her.

"Politics," she shrugs._ It's no use for me now_, she thought.

"You're planning to be a lawyer or something?"

"I was."

Emily notices Naomi's change of demeanor; she abandons her fork on the plate and crossed her arms in front of her while a slight scowl's gracing her face. She figured the topic about Naomi's past is a touchy subject and decided to steer clear of that.

The rest of the conversation went well after that. They ended up sharing Emily's fries, the salad abandoned on the side. Emily thinks Naomi's a good candidate for a housemate. For one, she seems normal enough. Second, Micah already like her and Naomi moving in wouldn't be too difficult for him to adjust with. Third, Emily does like her too. She finds the blonde compelling.

After lunch, they left Hukilao and drove to Emily's house; Emily in her car, Naomi's rented car following behind. The house is ten minutes away from the Café.

Naomi slows her drive when she sees Emily turn right, off the main road. A rough road extends. She realizes Emily's house is by the bay as she notice the water's only meters away on the left side of the road. She caught sight of the house. From a distance, it looks like a cluster of little houses but when she's close enough, it looked more like there was originally the tallest part of the house and another part was built beside it, a smaller one. A little far off the main house is another small building that serves as the garage.

Naomi steps out the car, another cool breeze welcoming her, rustling the group of trees that surrounds the house. She squints against the sunlight to survey the place closely. Three very tall coconut trees sat beside each other on this side of the house by its driveway, a lone one on the opposite end while other smaller trees and plants are scattered around the rest of the grounds. The house is dominantly made of wood and the roof out of cheap material. She notices how old the structure look, with the roof already rusting away and the paint on the walls fading. She didn't care though, it only adds to the appeal of the whole thing. From the back of the house, there's a wooden dock extending far away to the bay, around a hundred meters long, a little shelter at the end of it made also from mismatched woods. This place is like a tropical haven in Naomi's eyes.

"What do you think?" Emily appears beside her.

She was awarded by Naomi's smile, now no lip bite to stop it. "It's... perfect."

Emily grins back. "Come see the rest."

She unlocks the door, waits for Naomi to step inside before she closes it. First thing Naomi notices was how spacey everything is, very different from her flat in London. The living room alone is way bigger than Naomi's hotel room. There are windows everywhere, letting the cool wind from outside comes in.

Emily gave Naomi a grand tour of the house. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, and the living room.

"This is going to be your room, if you decide to move in," Emily says as she opens the only door on the second floor. "There's the room beside ours but I thought you'd like a little privacy here."

Emily and Micah's bedroom are on the ground floor just beside the living room.

Naomi steps in the room and falls in love with it immediately. There's a bed in the middle of the room, the upper end of it's against the wall, a big window on that side. Naomi peers out and could see the dock. She smiles when she realizes this is the side where the sun rises in the morning. Beside the bed is a study table with a dusty lamp perched on the wooden surface. A drawer for clothes painted with royal blue is in the opposite corner of the room. The color reminds her of the TARDIS.

"It's a bit dusty and the lights need changing," Emily says as she stands beside the other window by the drawer. She runs her index finger over the surface of the drawer. Dusts collected on the tip as she retrieves it. "No one stayed here in years."

"I'll take it," Naomi says quietly. There's a bookshelf filled with old books rigged on the wall, the same side as the door, and she's absorbed checking them out.

"You will?" Emily's surprised and relieved voice comes from behind. She nods and turns to look at her.

"Yes, I'll take it."

"Are the books bothering you? They used to be gran's. I could clear it out if you don't want them there."

"No they're fine."

Emily claps her hands together. "Great! Give me a day to clean this place up then?" Naomi agrees, even offered to help it get cleaned up but Emily waved it off. "It's not your job to do that. I suggest you enjoy your stay in the hotel before moving in."

Naomi takes one last glance inside the room before she follows Emily back downstairs towards the kitchen. There's a beaded curtain separating the kitchen from the dining area and it reminded Naomi of her mother's house, how it also had one of those. She threw it away among the other things in the house when she stripped it bare from any belongings before she put it on sale. Naomi never understood the purpose of them, they just irritates and makes annoying sound when you walk past them.

"If you want a curtain, get a real fucking curtain," she told her mother once when her hair got stuck into it. "Or a shitting door where it would leave my fucking hair alone."

Emily gives Naomi a glass of water, four cubes of ice floats on the surface. Naomi's finding herself thirsty all the time. She never thought the weather would be an issue to her but it turned out it's one of the most pressing dilemma she has since she was here. She has been here before but she was too young to remember much from that trip. She was only five and her father had not fuck off somewhere then. But one thing Naomi remembers is it was a fun trip, she was happy. They were happy.

"You're not used to Hawaiian heat huh?" Emily observes as she pours Naomi another glass of water.

"It's really fucking hot here," she says. She looked sheepish with her word choice. "Sorry, didn't mean to swear."

Emily smiles. "Don't worry about it. Maybe limit it if Micah's around."

"Yeah, 'course," Naomi agrees hastily.

They went outside and walked the length of the dock, stopping at the covered part at the end, completing Naomi's tour of the whole place. They sat on the beach chairs that's propped facing the sea where they talked about the rent. They settled in an amount quick, Naomi agreeing at Emily's first price since she was already half in love with the place. Emily convinces Naomi to help her buy stuff she will need when she found out Naomi pretty much have nothing with her except her clothes.

"This is a lovely place," Naomi says. Her head tilts to look around them. There's a mountain towering over them on the left side. Naomi could hear the faint sound of birds that nests on the nearby trees, mixing with the sound of the waves hitting the sandy shore.

"You'll love it here," Emily says with unbridled confidence.

"I think I already do," she says and settles back on the chair. They laze around for a while, sharing the silence.

They both left the house when it's almost three since Emily needs to pick Micah up from school.

"I'll see you in Wednesday then new housemate?" Emily says as they walk back to their cars.

"Yeah, I'll call you."

"Okay," Emily smiles and opens the door to her car.

"Emily?"

She glances back at Naomi who's looking unsure, one hand on the door handle. "Yes?"

"Thank you. You've been really nice." It was delivered with a hint of shyness and gratitude that Emily finds herself smiling. "This is a warm place, but people are warmer."

"You're welcome."

"Well see you then," was Naomi's last words before she gets in her car and drives off.

The silver car was gone by the time Emily reaches the main road.

* * *

**If you go watch 50 First Dates, my description of the places would make a little more sense. :]**

**Oh, and I change my icon because that's what I think Micah should look like, with black hair instead of blonde. I'm too shit in photoshop to know how to change the hair color.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emily guides Micah's tiny hands to his shirt. Then she sat him down the edge of the bed and starts combing his hair.

"Did you put your things back in your backpack last night?"

He responded with a nod of his head causing to mess his hair up again. Emily notices his uncommon behavior. He's normally energetic and very talkative in the morning but he's been responding with a shake or nod of his head when she talks to him.

"What's wrong, you're not feeling well?" she asks, feeling his neck with the back of her palm.

"I miss papa."

Emily's shoulders sag following the heavy sigh she heaved. He's been missing his father quite a lot lately. "He misses you too."

"When's he going to see me?"

Emily can't lie to him. She doesn't want her son to hang on to false hopes so she gave him an honest answer. "I don't know baby, I'll ask when he calls."

"When's he going to call?"

"I don't know either." Micah frowns and bowed his head. It breaks Emily's heart every time this happen. "Hey, come on smile for me." She waits for him to look up and smile, a smile that reminds her of his father, before she continues to comb his hair. "That's better. Listen, I have to tell you something. Do you remember Naomi? We met her at Sue's place."

"Yellow hair?"

She smiles. "Yes, the one with the yellow hair. She's going to live with us now."

"Is she going to be my mama too?"

Emily lets out and amused laugh. Kids do say the darnest things. She finishes combing his hair and sits down beside him. "No. Well, she doesn't have a house so she's going to live with us."

"Why doesn't she have a house, is she poor?"

"No baby, she's not poor. She came from a far place."

Micah blinks scratched his chin. "Did she come from papa's place?"

"Farther than papa's place."

"Do we have to share the bed with her mama?" he asked worriedly. "Because Miss Edison said I'm growing bigger every day, I don't think we'll fit."

Emily smiles and kisses his cheek. "No baby, she's going to have a bed and a room on her own upstairs."

"Oh," he says, drawing the word out. "Okay then."

"She'll be here tonight, you'll be nice to her okay?"

"Yes mama."

* * *

"Listen to Miss Edison and be a good boy," Emily tells her son as she walks him to his classroom.

"Yes mama," he said, bouncing up and down his steps causing his backpack to do the same, rattling the things inside.

She scoots down and kisses his cheek. "I'll pick you up when school's over. I love you."

"Love you," he replies with a sweet smile before running inside.

"Don't run, you'll trip!" she calls out to him before his black hair disappears behind the classroom door.

Emily walks back alone to her car. She sent out a text to Naomi before driving off. Naomi's already outside the hotel when she gets there. Naomi's squinting against the sunlight wearing a loose green button down shirt tucked in her light brown shorts. She's clutching the handle of a black trolley bag that goes up to her waist.

"This the whole thing?" Emily asks as she helps Naomi get the trolley at the hood of her car.

"Yeah, that's about it."

Emily shut the hood with all the strength her arms could give knowing a simple shove won't do the trick.

"Right, let's go shopping then."

When they're both strapped in, Emily circled the roundabout fountain of the hotel and drove off. Naomi leans back on the beaten up leather seat while Emily silently drives. She breathes in lungful of air that whips her blonde hair around. The heat's only secondary to her, the breeze that touches her cheeks easing the prickle of heat on her skin.

"Thanks by the way," she says after minutes of silence. "For offering help to pick up stuff I'll need."

Emily glance at her and offered her a smile before she darts her eyes back to the road. "No worries, it's the least I could do for taking a lease in our house." Naomi bit her lip at the play of words and Emily broke into a grin. "Wow, that sounded funnier in my head."

"Its fine," Naomi says airily, smiling for the first time that day.

* * *

They arrived back the house at lunchtime, Emily's car brimming with paper bags full of new pillows, bed sheets, curtains, towels, bathrobes, new lights, a lamp, wastebasket, rugs and toiletries. A spring mattress for Naomi's queen size bed will be delivered later, having no more space for the little car. It took them three trips back to get all the things in the house; Naomi's trolley the last thing that was carried out.

Naomi was relieved that Emily had the thought to stop by a pizza place and buy lunch before they go home because she's starving by the time she wheeled the trolley in her room.

"I have to drop by the flower shop and pick Micah up from school, you'll be fine here alone?" Emily asks as she opens the trash bin and dumps the pizza box in it, the content long been consumed.

"Yeah, I should be fixing my things now anyway and wait for the delivery."

"Great, well I cleared out some space for you in the bathroom cupboard, the one beside the stairs."

The delivery truck arrived not long after Emily left. Naomi singlehandedly carried the bloody thing up the stairs. She was panting and out of breath by the time she laid it down the bed.

She didn't have to clean the place; Emily did a remarkable job ridding the room of dust. Sweat had soaked her shirt and she rummaged through her stuff for a shirt she could change into. Naomi unbuttons her shirt and replaced it with a purple sleeveless. Then she tied her hair up into a messy bun, opened the windows before turning the place into something she would like more.

She placed sheets on the mattress, pillow cases on the pillows then stack them into a pile by the head of the bed, placed the lamp on the table, propped a full length mirror beside the drawer, set the curtains on the windows. She took the paper bag that contains the toiletries and goes downstairs to the bathroom to unpack them there. She smiles when she opens the cupboard to see it empty and she realized Emily removed all the things that have been there.

Naomi never really liked sharing bathrooms with anyone (or anything with anyone really) and it made her like Emily more that this bathroom will be exclusively for her.

She blinked when it registered to her what she thought. _Liked Emily more?_ She slowly closed the cupboard and stare at herself in the mirror. Sweaty, hair sticking into her neck, eyes calculating.

"Don't you fucking dare Naomi," she told her reflection.

The sun's already setting down, casting a faint orange glow inside the room through the windows and Naomi's putting her clothes into the drawers. When she was packing back in London, she only took the clothes she owns for the warm weather and threw all the jackets and coats, every single clothing to fight off the cold. And now looking at the small pile in front of her, Naomi bit her lip, realizing she doesn't have much left.

The sound of car pulling up the driveway snaps her out her internal debate whether she'll ask Emily to accompany her to pick up some new clothes or it's something she should do by herself. She stares out the window to see Micah jumping off from the passenger's seat and running towards the house, Emily following behind, a big paper bag occupying each of her hands.

She walked the twelve steps downstairs just in time for Emily to get in the door.

"Hey, we brought some dinner. Is sea food alright with you?" she greets her.

"Sea foods fine," she replied. She took one bag from Emily.

"Thanks," Emily smiles and they both bring it to the kitchen. Micah comes running back from where he discarded his bag in the bedroom and halted when he saw Naomi standing in the kitchen with his mama.

Naomi turns to look at him and smile. "Hi Micah."

His eyebrows perked up and he smiled back, perfect little set of teeth showing. "Hi Naomi."

Naomi's smile grew wider when he remembered her name.

* * *

"Mama said you came from a far place," Micah said through a mouthful of shrimp.

"Micah, what did I tell you about not talking when your mouth's full?" Emily asked. They're sitting in the dining table. Emily's in the middle, Naomi and Micah on either side of her.

Micah shut his mouth, chewed a couple of times and gave an exaggerated swallow before repeating his question. Naomi and Emily shared a smile.

"Yeah, very far actually. It's a place called England," Naomi answers his question.

"Do you all talk funny in there?"

Naomi laughs lightly. She glances at Emily to see her shaking a head at her son but smiling as well. "Yes, we do."

"Drew talks funny too. But not as funny as you."

Emily explained that Drew's a kid from his class that's from North Carolina and talks in a southern accent.

"Maybe you could teach me how to speak like you then?" Naomi asked and takes a sip of her soda.

Micah stops his chewing and thought about it. "Sure," he said after a while and resumed his eating.

* * *

Naomi observes Micah from where he's watching cartoons in the living room before she turns around and walked back in the kitchen where Emily's doing the dishes.

"He likes to talk a lot," Emily says when Naomi leaned against the counter beside the sink. "Really curious for a boy his age."

"He's a smart boy then," Naomi replies.

"When I told him you'll be staying with us, he asked if we'll share the bed with you. He's worried we won't fit." Naomi grimace and imagines the three of them snuggled in a single bed. Somehow, the idea wasn't as abhorrent as she thought it would be.

"He is big for his age," Naomi justifies Micah's worry.

Emily smiles and dries her hands with a cloth when she's done with the dishes. "Do you need more help unpacking?"

"No, it's fine. I'm almost done anyway. I uhm… I want to thank you again for the help."

Emily smiles at the way Naomi's eyes darts around and how she traps her lower lip between her teeth. "If you need anything else, don't be shy to ask okay?"

Naomi nods and excused herself to get a shower finding she's sweaty and hot again.

* * *

That night Naomi clad in her bathrobe, she took the remaining things out her bag and laid them on the bed. There are only two items.

A framed picture of her and Gina in their kitchen. She was seventeen, her hair was shorter then and she's wearing that ridiculous flower printed shirt she once owned. A guy who looked like Jesus that used to stay in their house took the photograph, the reason Naomi's wearing a scowl on her face. She hated her mother for coming up with that communal living bullshit when she was sixteen till she turned seventeen. A dozen strangers were living in their house; it made Naomi's teenage life miserable. Gina kicked them out eventually when Naomi threatened to move in with Cook. She understood later on that Gina craves company from other that her moody teenage daughter can't ultimately suffice. That's aside from the point that Gina Campbell is a hippie and thinks communal living should be practiced by everyone.

The second item is a book that looks like it's been read a hundred times by its battered spine and cover. It wasn't the book that's important, it's the piece of paper that's tucked between its covers. It was two days after Gina's death when Naomi found the letter tucked in the very same book and is laid on the bedside table of her mum's room. It was a page long and Naomi never cried so hard in her lifetime after reading it. She took both items and laid them on her desk.

It was the middle of the night, Emily and Micah retreated to their room a long time ago when Naomi decided to go to sleep. After turning the lights off, she took her bathrobe off and climbed to her bed.

She slept better in her new bed than she did in the hotel and when she woke up, the sun's all the way up. She hastily put clothes on, and opens the windows to let the cool air in.

Downstairs, Naomi found the house empty. A note and a set of keys are in the dining table.

_**Didn't want to disturb your sleep. Here's the keys to your room and the front door and there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. Be home with Micah by four. **__**-Emily.**_

Naomi left the keys and the letter on the table and goes to the fridge. There are two slices of sandwich she found there and she munches on them on her way to the living room. She sits on the couch and turns the telly on. After an hour, Naomi decided to drop by the Hukilao to see if Sue's offer of a job still stands.

So she pops in the shower and walked her way towards the Café.

"Naomi honey, how you've been?" Sue greeted her once she gets in the door.

"Hi Sue, I'm fine. I just got settled in Emily's place." She sits down and Sue served her coffee. "Thank you," she says, taking a sip.

"That's great, I'm glad it worked out."

"Me too. So uhm… I thought I could start working here now since I found a place to stay in."

"Yes of course. You can start tomorrow at eight a.m. is that fine?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Sue leaves to deal with customers and Naomi settles in drinking with her coffee. A nagging feeling made her glance to her right to see the woman sitting beside her looking at her with interest. The woman smiles at her when Naomi caught her staring.

Naomi gave her a quick smile and took a sip of her coffee. She counted to sixty before glancing back at the woman. She's still staring.

"Yes?" Naomi asked, getting irked by her gaze.

"Emily's your lover?"

The question startled Naomi so much so that she answered. "No."

"Why are you living with her?"

"Sorry but that's none of your business."

"You're right, I'm sorry," the woman said.

Naomi looked at her and studied her face. She has long black hair and green eyes; her features look almost Hispanic.

"Do you know Emily?" Naomi asks her, feeling bad with her previous response. The woman shrugged and shook her head. It confused Naomi then. "Then why are you asking if she's my lover?"

"Not important. I'm Pria by the way." She offered her hand to Naomi.

Naomi slowly takes it and they shook hands. "Naomi."

"Hello Naomi. You're British?"

"Yeah."

"I'm taking you're not in vacation."

"No."

"So you're living here?"

"Yes."

"Do you always answer the shortest way possible?"

"Sometimes."

Pria grins indulgently. The girl's flirting with her, Naomi knows. She never had female attention before and she's not sure how to handle it.

"See you here tomorrow at 8 a.m. then Naomi," she said with a wink before standing up from her seat. She drops five dollars on the counter and exits the door, leaving Naomi flabbergasted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. I'd like to thank you for all the awesome reviews and the PMs. :) Lots of Naomily in this chapter. **

* * *

Naomi watched the door long after the black haired woman had stepped out the café before she turns back to her coffee. It wasn't long when a throaty 'hi' snapped her out her reverie.

Emily slides on the seat Pria had abandoned and gave Naomi a smile.

"I was wondering where you are," she said.

Naomi smiled despite herself. Even how much she tries to suppress it, she cannot the attraction she has on the redhead, and it's like gravity, pulling her in. Not when Emily's hair is in a messy pony tail, strands of red escaping, accentuating the paleness of her neck. She's wearing a plain white v-neck shirt and a pair of red summer shorts that makes Naomi thinks she's a red haired angel.

She gave her head a little shake. _Red haired fucking what?_

Emily's smile wavered and regarded her with a concerned look. "Hey, you okay? Heat's not too intense I hope?" she grinned.

"Yeah just- I was just… nothing. Why are you looking for me?" she asked. _Fucking smooth._

"Well Micah's having a sleep over tonight at his friend's house and I was wondering if you want to go out?"

Naomi bit her lip and nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean I'd love to if it's not any trouble in your part."

"Of course not," Emily smiles. "So I'm dropping off Micah for his sleep over at six then we could go out at seven. That okay?"

"Sure, yeah." Naomi's mind goes back to the little pile of clothes she has back in her drawer at home and it occurred to her she has nothing to wear for this kind of occasion. Whatever this occasion is. "Where are we going 'cause I'm not exactly sure what to wear."

"I was thinking we'll have dinner in this Mexican restaurant and grab some drinks maybe if you're up for it?"

"You ditch Micah and plan on getting drunk tonight and have me for an excuse then?"

Emily grins. "I was trying to be subtle."

"I won't tell him don't worry."

Emily laughs. A deep raspy laugh that gives Naomi the butterflies.

"Why are you here by the way?" she asks Naomi.

"I came to see Sue and see if the job she offered me still stands."

"You're gonna work here?"

"Yeah, I'm starting tomorrow."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thanks."

They hang out the café until Sue told them they're closing for lunch time.

"I'm going back to the flower shop. If you're not doing anything else today you can come?" Emily asks as they stepped out the café. Naomi is curious to see where Emily works and so she agreed.

Emily drove for ten minutes towards the opposite direction of their house. She slowed down and pointed to Naomi the flower shop wedged between a bookstore and a barbershop in the more commercialized place in town. It's painted with pale blue and the store sign's made out of old wood forming its name. Flowers in different colors are displayed by the large glass window in front.

"I like working in the gardens better," Emily shared as she drives on.

Emily turns right off the main road and soon they're entering a compound. Four people are hanging around a cottage. The cottage is made from bamboos and dried leaves for the roof. It's more like a hut, Naomi thinks. Emily explained that they're the caretakers.

"So you're like the supervisor or something?" Naomi asks as they walked away from the cottage after Emily introduced Naomi to them.

"Sort of. Gran was real good friends with the owners when she was still alive and when they found out her granddaughter's in the island and didn't have a job, they offered me a work here. None of the hotels would hire me as chambermaid because I was underage and the shifts were impossible for me since I had no one to leave Micah with. Here, the other caretakers would take turns in seeing him while I run around to do errands."

They head towards the greenhouses that are behind the cottage. Through the glass windows, Naomi could different colored flowers.

"Come on," Emily said as she opens one of the glass doors and they stepped inside.

Naomi's welcomed with the fresh scent of different flowers. Roses, lilies, sunflowers, and tulips as well as others Naomi couldn't name are lined down the flower beds, the flowers gazes up to the sun through the glass ceiling. Naomi stares up and sees sprinklers rigged on the ceiling.

Emily showed her the right way to cut a flower from its stem and how to dig the soil around a plant so it would grow faster.

Naomi listens attentively in everything Emily has to say. Emily's eyes glow as she talks, her hands delicate when she's handling the flowers and Naomi thought this is where Emily belongs.

"I like spending time here, it's quiet when I work and it's hard to feel down for so long if I'm surrounded with so much beauty," Emily tells her as they return to the cottage.

Naomi wanted to ask what's the reason she would feel down but thought against it. They hung around the cottage until the sun starts to go down and it's time to pick Micah up from school.

Naomi sat on the passenger seat waiting for Emily after the redhead said she needs to get something from one of the greenhouse.

"Here's for you," she said with a smile as she hands Naomi what she took from the greenhouse. Naomi stares at the red stargazer lily as big as her palm. As much as she doesn't approve about the whole cutting-off-flowers-to-appreciate-their-aesthetic-beauty deal, she finds herself smiling, the color reminds her of Emily's hair.

"Thank you," she said, almost shyly.

"You're welcome," Emily replies.

Naomi had to wait again in the car while Emily picks up Micah. Emily comes back with an excited looking Micah, bouncing up and down as they walk back towards the car.

"Hello," Micah says.

"Hey," Naomi greets him back. "Come sit with me."

Emily placed Micah's bag in the backseat while Micah climbs in the passenger seat and sits on Naomi's lap.

"Just a little warning, he usually falls asleep on the drive home," Emily whispers to her as they drive back.

Naomi nods and soon enough, Micah's body slackens and his head leans back on her shoulder. Naomi wraps her arm around Micah's waist to support his weight and pushed his hair out his eyes.

"It's okay I got it," Naomi says when they pull over their driveway and Emily goes to take Micah.

She carried Micah to the house, Emily holding the door open. When she laid Micah on the bed, Naomi went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"You seriously need to quit smoking," she murmured to herself, the small trip already left her breathless.

"Everything okay?" Emily asks as she appears in the kitchen and hands Naomi her flower.

"Yeah just… got a little thirsty."

"He's always falling asleep when he gets in a car, no matter how short the trip is. I think it's a little habit he got from his dad."

"Where is he, Micah's dad?" Naomi asked before she could stop herself. "I mean… if you don't mind me asking of course."

"Back in California. He's a law student in UCLA."

"Oh."

"That's why he can't exactly visit Micah all the time because he's busy with school." Emily sighs and forced a smile. "I better pack Micah's stuff for his sleepover. The dinner still on at seven then?"

Naomi observed the distress brought to Emily when talking about Micah's father. She never mentioned his name, just referred to him as 'Micah's dad'. Naomi never really took fancy in dwelling with other people's private lives but she had grown curious and she wants to know _more_ about the redhead. And the curiosity she had taken on the redhead, she couldn't explain why.

"Yeah, sure."

When Naomi gets in her room, she laid the stargazer on her desk, stares at it for a while and regrets how it will wither away the next day.

She gets in the shower later while Emily drops Micah off to his friend's house. Sorting through her clothes, she picked a checkered dress that goes down to her knees and a pair of flat oxford shoes.

She was finishing up on fixing her hair, (she got frustrated what to do with it and just let it hang down her shoulders) when she hears the car outside.

She bounds downstairs minutes later. She reached the living room the same time as Emily's going out her bedroom, a towel on her hand.

"Hey, wow you look great," Emily says looking at her clothes with a smile.

"I uhm… thanks."

"I'll get a quick shower and we'll be off then."

"Okay."

Naomi sits on the couch and flips through the channels on the telly while she waits. She could hear the shower running through the noise of Tom and Jerry trying to bludgeon each other to death. She grimace at one particular scene and wondered how this kind of violent program passes as a kid show.

She changes channel a couple of times before settling with a rerun of NCIS. While Ziva and Dinozzo are bantering, the shower stops and she could hear the curtain getting pulled aside, screeching against the shower rod.

Emily goes out the bathroom only clad in a towel, bids of water dripping down her hair to her neck. She smiles at Naomi again when she sees the blonde's head tilt to the side, her eyes trained on her.

Naomi awkwardly returned the smile and hastily looked away with a sigh when the door to Emily's bedroom closes. _What the fuck? Stop fucking gawking for fuck's sake._

Emily comes out some fifteen minutes later, dressed in a blue blouse tucked in a black pencil cut skirt.

"Ready?"

Naomi stands up and nods her head. "You look… nice."

Emily smiles, the kind of smile that only the edges of her mouth curve, as if she's planning mischief. "Thank you. Let's go then?"

The Mexican restaurant was a couple of streets from the flower shop. The place is painted with vibrant pastel colors, a different color with every different side of the wall. The paintings against the wall, even the chairs are as colorful.

They sit down across each other, Naomi opening up a menu.

"Good evening Emily," A black haired guy with an olive skin approaches them with a little notepad on his hand.

"Hey Ramon," Emily smiles up at him.

"Where's the little man?"

"He's in a sleepover. This is Naomi by the way. Naomi this is Ramon."

Naomi looks up from the menu and smile politely. "Hi I'm Naomi."

"Ramon Rodriguez, senorita. Mucho gusto," he says with his new found Mexican accent. "You guys ready to order?"

"I don't know what's good," Naomi says, frowning up the menu. "What do you usually order?"

"I usually get beef tacos," Emily says. "I'd get that one Ramon. And some iced tea."

"I personally recommend the chicken enchilada," Ramon tells Naomi.

"Sure, I'll get that and iced tea as well," Naomi said and closed the menu. Ramon left with their orders. "You and Micah always come here?"

"Yeah, he likes the nachos and he's really fascinated with the colors. After he finishes his food, he'd just sit and stare around." Naomi smiles, imagining the scene in her head. "It's one of our best bonding time since he started with school, going out to eat. I can't exactly get my hands to do cooking anymore because I'm always attending to his needs, make sure he's doing well in his class plus I have to run the flower shop and the gardens."

Despite the maturity Naomi saw in Emily the past days she knew her, how she takes care of Micah with such love, the things Emily just said gives Naomi a glimpse of Emily's real age: a 21-year-old mother struggling to raise her child alone.

"You're doing great so far."

A slow smile creeps on Emily's lips. "Thank you."

"Back in my flat in London, I always never cook and when I do it's just usually instant noodles."

"I don't think there's cooking involved in instant noodles," Emily says doubtfully.

"You boil the water, that's cooking Emily," Naomi says superiorly, making Emily smile.

"What's London like?"

"Cold and wet. It's always fucking raining and when not, there's always dark clouds looming over."

"You didn't like it there?"

"I did… it's not that bad. The weather's just really shit. What about San Francisco?"

"It's a nice place. I personally liked the museums, they're all over the place. I'd ride the cable cars and just go around town, I loved that too."

"You watch the gay pride parade?" It's an odd question but it's the only thing Naomi could think about San Francisco aside from the golden gate bridge.

"Yeah," Emily nods and smiles. "It's really hard not to because the parade just takes over the whole city every time it happens. It's fun actually, I kinda miss seeing it."

Their food arrive. Naomi takes a bite of her enchilada, a burst of creamy sourness with the taste of chicken invaded her mouth. "Hmmm… interesting."

"You don't like it?" Emily asked, taking a bite of her taco, the shell crunching as she did so.

"I do, I do, It's just I never tasted enchilada before." With a few more chews, Naomi starts to like the taste. "This is actually pretty good," she said, staring down at the rolled up goodness.

"Glad you liked it."

* * *

"You're telling me Ringo is your favorite Beatles?" Naomi asked incredulously, their food gone, the ice from the tea melted long ago and they spent the last half an hour talking.

"Yeah, I love Ringo! Ringo's the best."

"But nobody loves Ringo."

"That's why I love him."

"You're impossible."

Emily smiles. "Well who's your favorite Beatles?"

"Lennon of course. The man's a fucking musical genius."

"Ringo was a great drummer," Emily reasoned. "And Octopus's Garden is my favorite Beatles song."

Naomi shook his head. "I give up," she says, holding his hand up in surrender, making Emily grin.

They left the restaurant around nine. "It's fairly early, you still want to grab some drinks?" Emily asked Naomi as she drives away from the place.

"Sure, where to?"

"I know a place."

Emily drove them to a bar by the beach. The bar is in a little hut, plastic tables and chairs are scattered around it on the sandy ground. Torches are lighted around the perimeter, casting shadows of the tall coconut trees. The sea breeze pulls on Naomi like an insistent lover as they walked towards the bar.

Only a handful of people are around, having drinks, talking. They ordered and walked towards one of the tables, drinks in their hands. Naomi's chair sinks two inches in the sand when she sat on it.

"You come here with Micah all the time too?" she asked breezily.

"Don't be daft," Emily laughs. "I come here sometimes. _Alone_," she pointed out.

"Why?"

"To let off some steam. It's a good place, not much people knows about it so it's better than having a drink in a closed bar. Drunk men and chicks would usually hit on me there. Here I can drink my margarita in peace," she says, taking sip of her drink.

_And chicks._

"Do you get hit on a lot? ...by chicks…?" Naomi asked casually, and tasted her pina colada.

Emily bit the edge of her glass. "There are some."

"You don't get uncomfortable by that?"

"No. Some are friendly, some very friendly. None ever really crept me out or anything. They actually take it better than guys if I turn them down."

"Oh."

"I like girls too," Emily shrugs. Naomi's eyes widen and she could feel the warmth radiating off her, the blush creeping out her neck to her cheeks. Emily bit her lip when she realized she'd taken Naomi by surprise. "I'm sorry it's just something I'm really honest about."

"No, it's fine… I just- I was surprised that's all. Not in a bad way of course, in a good way. I mean- fuck," Naomi closed her eyes and shook his head, making Emily laugh.

"It's fine Naomi."

"Really because to me I sounded like a gibbering moron."

"No you didn't. It's my fault sorry." Naomi opens her eyes to see Emily smiling at her. She got lost in those brown eyes, the effect the flicker of the fire gives makes them more stunning. "You want another round?"

Naomi looks down to her drink to see it empty. "Yes." She seriously needs alcohol in her system. She watches Emily walk towards the bar.

"No. Don't," she murmured to herself, almost sadly.

* * *

"You were right, I did need this."

Naomi lolled her head to the side and looks at Emily sitting beside her in one of the battered beach chairs. They're back on the dock behind the house, a bottle of vodka passed between them. Emily suggested they come home after their third round, worried of getting drunk since she still needs to drive home.

"Need what exactly?" she asks, lighting her second cigarette with the tip of her first. She offered it to Emily but the redhead decline with a polite shake of her head.

"A drink, a night out, a break. A break from all this. Micah's been asking for his father again and it's hard answering his questions."

"He misses his dad?"

"Yeah. He also started asking questions, why his papa isn't living with us similar to the rest of the kids in his class."

"What did you say?"

"I said his papa's busy studying back in California." Emily sighs and took a swig of the vodka. "It's starting to dawn on me how this whole situation would make it hard for him because of the decisions I made."

"What do you mean?"

"When Tony found out I'm pregnant, he asked me to stay together for the baby but I refused. That's his name by the way, Micah's dad."

The revelation of his name gives Naomi a different level of reality to the story. He's not just 'Micah's dad' anymore.

"I don't understand, why did you refuse? Was it because…"

Emily shakes her head, anticipating Naomi's question. "No, it's not like that. We were together when it happened and we did love each other but it wasn't enough. It won't fix the situation. Two wrongs won't make a right."

Naomi sat up properly from her slouch. "Why wouldn't it fix the situation? Why not?"

"Because we both know, deep inside that it is not what we want. We were young and Tony's parents were expecting so much from him and I know he had a lot of things he want to do as well that he won't be able to do with me and the baby."

"What about your parents? What did they say?"

Emily lets out a bitter smile. "When my mother found out, she wanted me to give up the baby."

Naomi is horrorstruck.

"But I didn't want that. Even if Micah was an accident, I never thought of giving him up. I was seventeen but I knew I wanted to have him. That's why I flew here after I gave birth, I'm afraid they'd take him away from me."

Tears trickle down Emily's eyes and she wiped at them with the back of her palm. "Micah, he's all I have. I love him more than anything in this world."

Naomi reached out and squeezes Emily's hand. "You were very brave Em."

"Not really, I ran away."

"But it's what you needed to do. You left even if you knew you have to raise him on your own. That's the bravest thing I've ever heard."

And Naomi wished she could at least be half as brave as her.

"I never thought it that way."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"No. Only Tony knows. They've never seen Micah before and I plan it to stay that way."

The moon was full, its light was their guide when they retreated back to the house. Emily had to grab Naomi by the arm when the blonde waded dangerously to the side, almost falling off the wooden plank.

"Fuck sake Campbell, how drunk are you?"

"I don't know but I can't feel my face."

They burst out laughing, the sound of their laughter mixing with the occasional croak of frogs and the smashing of waves against the shore.

* * *

**There's this ****mental picture I have of their happy little family driving in their yellow convertible and it's the most adorable thing ever. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the generous reviews and I apologize for some missing words on the previous chapter. I tend to make that mistake when I rewrite some parts. **

**Oh and I forgot to confirm that Micah's dad is in fact Tony Stonem, not some random guy whose name's Tony. :3**

**Chapter 5, hope you'll like it. **

**-D**

* * *

The wind blows inside Naomi's room through the open window, the curtains billow and casts dancing shadows on the wooden flooring. Naomi's sprawled on the bed, one leg dangling off the edge, too drunk to sort herself out.

Once Naomi and Emily got back inside the house, they bid their drunken goodnight and part ways in the living room. The blonde struggled to climb the stairs, awarding the bloody steps with colorful expletives when she stumbled twice. Once inside her room, she took off her dress, and threw it on the corner, her oxfords following behind.

Now she's lying on her stomach, listening to the sound of the waves, letting them lulls her to sleep as if the alcohol doesn't have that effect on her already.

Her eyelids were getting heavier, her muscles are relaxing against the mattress when the sound of doorknob turning jerks her awake. Startled, she lifts her head off the pillow with some great effort, her eyes had to focus hard so she could see properly.

The idea of a thief breaking in her room disappears when her eyes caught the vibrant red hair, and she knows its Emily's. After the initial fear, bewilderment followed because Emily's in her fucking room. Just walked right in and didn't stop until she's standing beside the bed.

She turns and sits up. "Emily? Something wrong?"

The question went unanswered. The edge of the bed dips when the redhead sits on it. Naomi tries to read what's the redhead is thinking but her face is unreadable.

"Emily-"

A finger went up to silence the blonde's lips. The cool touch of her finger made Naomi's heart beat a little faster.

"Don't talk," came the raspy reply. Naomi swallowed, suddenly well aware on how exposed she is in just her underwear. Emily's hand holds Naomi's cheek and blue eyes momentarily closed at the sensation.

"I don't think-"

"Don't think."

Her eyes open and drink in the redhead sitting in front of her. Emily's once stoic face gone; a sexy smirk graces her lips, her eyes boring holes into Naomi as she stares at her with so much intensity. The moonlight coming from the windows casts a light to her face, and her hair seems to glow. _Like a red- haired angel._

"You're very fucking beautiful," Naomi said.

The grin goes wider. "So are you."

Even how much she struggled with herself, Naomi's gaze eventually drops to Emily's lips. They are slightly parted, almost begging Naomi to taste them.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

Naomi's eyes snap up to Emily's. "I-," Emily's eyebrows raised, waiting for her answer, urging her to answer honestly. _Fuck it_. "Yes."

"Go on then." Emily's hand trails down Naomi's cheek, the length of her arm and rests on top of the blonde's hand. She did not move for a second, hesitating. A squeeze on her hand made hesitant blue eyes seek brown eyes. "What are you afraid of?" Naomi's free hand goes up, pushing the hair out Emily's eyes to tuck it behind her ear.

Before she could think if this was a bad idea, she leans in to capture redhead's lips.

Emily's lips were the softest pair she had ever kissed. So tender, so delicate that Naomi changed her rather fierce approach and slows down, afraid she'd hurt Emily.

Emily kisses her back with eagerness and Naomi dies a little because it's one of the best sensations she had ever felt, Emily's lips moving against her. Her hand tangles themselves in soft red locks, and pulls Emily closer to her.

After a while, Naomi feels a pressure on her shoulder, the redhead's hand pushing her back to the bed. Naomi's head hits the pillow and her eyes suddenly open.

She's alone in her bed, sweaty despite the fact that she's in her bra and knickers and the cold breeze is coming in her room through the wide open windows.

_What. The. Fuck?_

* * *

Emily wakes up early the next day. Enduring the pounding headache, she goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She opens the radio and hums with the song as she cooks the eggs and spam and sets the coffee maker.

Despite the nasty hangover, Emily's feeling cheerful this morning. She hadn't had a conversation with another adult like she had with Naomi last night in a long while. She realized how much her life's been revolving around taking care of Micah that she neglects some of her needs. She's not complaining that her son's taking most of her time but she reminds herself she needs to allot time for herself as well.

The conversation with Naomi made her feel a lot better, the weight she's been carrying on her shoulders got a little lighter after she opened up to the blonde. There's something with Naomi that makes Emily talk freely about her worries and not feeling like she's burdening Naomi with her stories.

Naomi wasn't quick in judging her unlike the other girls in the island she thought were her friends but was actually whispering behind her back how a 'slut' or a 'whore' she is for getting pregnant at such a young age. Emily's even surprised that Naomi thought she is really brave for what she's done.

A grumpy looking and hung over Naomi appears in the kitchen some ten minutes later, rubbing at her eyes. Emily smiles at the messy hair and how Naomi's oversized shirt is almost hanging off her right shoulder.

"Pretty rough night huh?"

Naomi abruptly stops rubbing her eyes and momentarily froze. Slowly, she drops her hand on her lap and darts her eyes around, looking at anything but the redhead in front of her. "Uh- yeah, pretty rough."

Emily frowns and wonders why Naomi's acting aloof again despite last night. She thought they would be better friends now.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have some serious headache is all."

Emily pushes a plate of spam and eggs towards Naomi. "Eat, it will make you feel better."

Naomi says her thanks and picks up a fork, obediently eats her breakfast under Emily's watchful gaze.

"Do you want coffee?"

Naomi looks sheepish as she nods her head. A steaming hot coffee is served seconds later.

She tastes it and swore the pounding in her head dulls a little bit. "Why are you not eating?" she asks.

Emily blinks. "What?"

"I asked if why you're not eating. Come eat with me."

Emily finally smiles that make Naomi's heart quicken. "Okay."

They bring their plates and cups of coffee in the dining area and sat opposite each other over the table.

"I had a great time last night," Emily offers.

"Me too. Thanks for the wonderful time."

"I've never been that drunk before. Not in a long time."

Naomi finally smiles, a small one through a lip bite. "We could both agree that I was more inebriated than you were."

"Yeah, you almost dive in the water to join the fishes."

"Because you were starting to get boring not because I was smashed," Naomi said, grinning back.

"The things I told you last night, I felt a lot better after venting to you. Thank you for listening," Emily said seriously.

Naomi nods. "It was no problem really, glad I could in help in a way."

By the time they finish breakfast, Naomi had somewhat forgotten the dream she had last night and starts to act normal around Emily.

It was thirteen minutes after eight when she arrived at Hukilao, Emily offering her a ride.

"Thanks for the ride," she says, closing the door to the passenger seat.

"Good luck on your first day, I'll see you back in the house later."

"Yeah, later," Naomi says with a little wave.

* * *

"Good morning, sorry I'm late," Naomi greets when she enters the counter.

"It's okay honey, we just opened," Sue says, patting her arm and passing her a flowery apron. "Put this on and follow me."

Naomi obediently did what is asked. Sue introduced her to Nick the cook, a really big guy with a tattoo on the side of his face who automatically called her Blondie, and the waiters: Will, Craig, Dave, and Carla, Sue's niece that handles the cash register.

"All you have to do is memorize the table numbers, take and serve the orders and be friendly," Sue told her. "Oh, and we have schedules on who will take the trash out, yours in Tuesdays. We open late on Saturdays and closed on Sundays."

Naomi nods and takes the pencil and yellow notepad Sue passed her and went to work. There are only four customers this early. Naomi approached a booth and asked the lone occupant if she's ready to order.

The black- haired woman glances away from the window to look up at Naomi and smiled. "Hey you, you're late," Pria said.

Naomi drops her hands to her sides and stares at the woman from yesterday. "I am, how did you know?"

"I was here at eight and you weren't."

"Why are you here at eight?" she asked confusedly.

"Because I told you I'd see you here at eight."

Naomi's eyes furrowed, weirded out by her. _Be friendly, be friendly_, she repeats Sue's words in her head. "Are you ready to order?" she repeats her question instead, ignoring Pria's outright flirting.

"Coffee and any bread that you have please."

"We have sandwiches."

"Just bring me the bread slices then."

Naomi left as soon as she had taken Pria's order but had to go back once the orders are ready. "Do you want anything else?"

Pria pushes the coffee and breads aside and rests her elbows on the table. "Emily's the redhead?"

"Pardon?"

"The redhead that dropped you off, that's Emily?"

Naomi clenched her teeth. "Yes that was Emily, why are you so fucking curious?"

She looks around, thankful that Sue's back in the kitchen and didn't hear her curse one of the customers.

It didn't throw Pria off, if it changed anything she looks like she's enjoying herself more. "Ooh, feisty. I was just curious that's all Naomi, don't bite my head off."

Naomi shook her head and goes back to the kitchen with a scowl on her face.

* * *

Emily's back in the house. She won't be picking Micah from his sleepover until this afternoon and now she sits on the living room couch, staring at her phone laid beside her on the cushions. She bites on her nail, a habit she does when she's anxious over something.

_Just do it._

She snatched the phone and dialed. She bit her lip, her thumb hovering over the enter key. After some internal debate, she finally hit the button.

It rings nine times before it was answered. "Tony here."

"Tony, it's Emily."

"Emily baby, I missed your voice. How's everything going on?"

"We're okay."

"Where's Micah, can I talk to my little man?"

"He's not with me right now. He's in a sleepover."

"To what do I owe this pleasure then?"

Emily sighs through the phone. "Well, Micah's been saying he really misses you and I promised him I'd call to let you know."

"Yeah, shit sorry about going AWOL. Finals are coming you know."

"It's alright I understand."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you miss me too?"

"Tony…"

"Alright, alright, I know. I miss him, I fucking miss you both but I can't get away right now."

"I wasn't- it's okay I'm not asking you to fly in. But can you call later tonight and talk to him? You're better in explaining things to him."

"Sure I'll call. I gotta go Em, professor's just came in."

"Okay. Thank you Tone."

"Later Em."

* * *

Naomi taps her pencil against the wooden counter. Out of the corner of her eye, she could feel Pria's eyes trained her and it's fucking annoying her more than she's already showing.

The woman's been here for two hours, trying everything to engage her in a conversation. Naomi in the other hand is trying everything to reel in her bitchiness.

"Sausage and eggs in table four," Nick calls out and Naomi move to take the plate to its owner. On her way back from table four, she passes by Pria's table.

"Hey Naomi."

_Jesus fucking Christ_. Naomi walked two steps back and fixes her a cold stare. "What?"

"Why don't you sit down for a while?" she says, pointing at the counter seat opposite her.

"I'm busy."

Pria looks around, the café's almost empty. "I'd have to disagree."

"Fucking hell," she mutters and sits down with so much attitude it made Pria grin. Naomi crosses her arms in front of her and leaned back the shabby leather seat, her body rigid. "Look, what is it that you want?"

"Just being friendly."

"Pulling a stalker mode isn't what I consider 'just being friendly'."

Pria leans her body forward. "I apologize if I come on strong but when I see something I want, I won't stop until I get it."

Naomi swallows and tries act like the statement didn't affect her at all. "What do you want from me?"

"A date. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"No."

"Why not, are you unavailable? You only like cocks?"

"I just don't fucking want to."

"You know you think you're throwing me off with your feistiness but you're only making me want you more." She stands up and drops twenty dollars on the table. "Keep the change, I'll ask you again another day."

With a playful wink, she left the blonde as confused as she was yesterday.

* * *

Naomi walked home at five when her shift was over. The pale orange sunlight casts a long shadow of her on the ground as she walks. She could taste the saltiness of the sea through the wind. When she's home the house was empty and wondered where Emily and Micah are. She looks for a note that Emily might have left her but there's nothing.

She drinks a glass of water while she stares out the window by the sink, looking out to the dock. A sudden impulse took over her. _Why not?_ She considers the idea toying in her head.

And so she hurried upstairs to rid herself of her work clothes and changed into something more appropriate for swimming. She grabs her towel and skipped downstairs toward the dock.

Self consciously, she looks around before she takes her shirt off, leaving her in only her bra and shorts. She stands on the edge, and stares at the crystal clear water underneath. Naomi holds her arms up and made some stretches before throwing herself in an elegant dive.

The water was colder than she anticipated but it cools her sun burnt skin. She stayed underwater as long as she could hold her breath then she paddles around, pleasantly surprised that she hasn't forgotten how to swim despite the fact that it's been a year since the last time she did it.

The water is around seven feet deep and Naomi had to keep on paddling her feet under water to keep herself afloat.

When she's tired of paddling, she lies on her back and floats, looking up to the darkening sky. Lost in her thoughts, Naomi didn't notice the arriving footsteps stomping against the wooden dock.

"You don't mind if I join you?"

She almost had a whiplash when she turned her head to see Emily standing at the edge of the dock.

Emily smiles to see Naomi enjoying herself in the water. She has to admit that the blonde's toned body is a nice sight. You're such a fucking boy sometimes Emily.

Naomi paddles towards her and holds on to the wood. "Where's Micah?"

"Sleeping."

"Where you guys been?"

"The flower gardens," Emily replies, crouching down so she's closer to Naomi. "How's your first day of work?"

Naomi's mind goes back to Pria and decides to leave her off in her story. "I quite enjoyed it actually. Everyone was really nice."

"What time did you get home?"

"Half an hour ago, I think."

Emily dips her foot in the water. "Water's cold, aren't you cold?"

"I grew up in England Emily, the cold is nothing to me. Are you going to keep on asking questions or you're going to join me?"

Emily grins and stands up. Naomi watches mutely as Emily strips off her shirt and shorts and until she's just in her underwear. Naomi sees a scar that runs over Emily's midsection, scar from the stitches of her c section operation.

"Cannon ball!" Emily calls out before diving into the water, curling into a ball in mid air and hitting the water with a great force.

"Jesus," Naomi laughs, the ripple effect of Emily's impact sways her in the water.

Emily's head appears in front of her seconds later. "The water's freezing!" she says, pushing hair off her face.

"No it's not," Naomi says splashing Emily. Emily splashes back and soon it turned into a water fight. "

I give up, I give up!" Emily calls out when the blonde starts to overpower her.

They get out the water when the last bit of sunlight disappears. They sit on the wood, their feet hanging on the edge, sharing Naomi's towel that is draped over their backs.

"You're a lot of fun," Naomi says making Emily laugh lightly.

"Only Micah thinks the same lately. You're a lot of fun as well, definitely."

"I- I like spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too Naomi," Emily smiles bumping their shoulders together.

Naomi moves her hands to push wet hair off her eyes and Emily got a glimpse of something on her forearm. Red horizontal marks on top of each other and Emily realizes they are scars. She keeps on staring even if Naomi had dropped her hands back to her sides.

"Some days are better than others. The last few weeks were the worst," Naomi says quietly when she noticed Emily staring at her wrists. Worried brown eyes looks up at her. "I have stopped before I could drive it too deep and cause some serious damage."

She looks at Emily, hopes that she'd understand. Hopes one mistake she made won't make Emily judge her as a bad person.

"What's important is you stopped," Emily says, her hand rests on top of Naomi's, a reverse of their roles from last night.

* * *

Emily was drying her hair in a towel when her phone starts ringing. She takes it from the nightstand to see Tony calling. She glances at Micah's sleeping form on the bed before she answers it.

"Hello."

"Em, hey. Can I talk to him now?"

"Hold on he's sleeping, let me wake him up."

Emily holds the phone on one hand while she gently shakes Micah with the other hand. "Micah, wake up papa wants to talk to you," she whispers.

Micah slowly opens his eyes and rubs at them. "Come on, papa's waiting," she says, helping him sit up. She leans Micah's back on her front and holds the phone to his ear.

"Papa?" came Micah's groggy voice.

Emily could hear Tony's voice in the other end.

"I miss you too papa. When you going to see me?"

Micah nods to whatever his father is saying. "Yes papa." He listens and nods again.

"Yes papa."

"I am papa."

"I will"

"Love you."

Micah holds the phone up to Emily. "What did you tell him?" Emily asks after pressing the phone back to her ear.

"I told him I'll visit soon and I will Em, I promise as soon as I could get away."

"Thank you Tone, I really appreciate it."

"He's our son Em, I'd do anything for him, for both of you if you just let me."

Emily sighs, the only response she could muster every time Tony talks this way. But she forces herself to say something this time. "I know."

"I'm almost finished in law school. If I pass the bar and be a lawyer I can support you both."

"I told you I'm not going back to the mainland. Micah and I are fine here."

"But he's my son too Em, I want to see him all the time," Tony's voice raised a notch.

Emily doesn't want to talk about this matter over the phone. "Can we talk about this some other time please?" she pleads.

"Right. I'm sorry I shouted a bit. I'll call again soon." The line went dead but Emily could still hear Tony's disappointed voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Feeling good about this chapter.**

* * *

Emily walks briskly along the hallway of Micah's primary school, glancing from left to right hoping she'd get a glimpse of the door to Miss Edison's office where her son's currently in.

She was at the flower gardens trimming roses to be delivered to a wedding later that day when she received a call from the teacher that Micah's been in a fight with one of his classmates. Emily didn't know what to do at first, Micah's never been into a fight before. Miss Edison asked her to come over so she could talk about it with the other kid's parents and settle the fight.

So Emily left work and drove immediately over here, anxious and panicky at the same time. She finally sees Miss Edison's office door at the end of the hallway and she made a tentative knock.

"Come in," a muffled voice from the inside called out.

She slowly breathes out before she clutched the doorknob and opens the door. Inside, Miss Edison is sitting behind her desk, in front of her on the left side is a blonde kid, a woman's sitting beside him with the same hair color and she figured it's his mother. On the opposite side is Micah sitting alone, his eyes that were casted on the floor looks up when he sees his mama walks in the room.

Emily swallowed a lump on her throat as she sees her son's eyes reddening from crying, his hands form into knuckles, his body rigid.

"I'm sorry I'm late I came as fast as I could." Micah buried his head to her side as soon as she takes a seat beside him. She gave his arm a squeeze, silently telling him everything's going to be alright.

"It's okay Emily I was just talking to the boys what happened," Miss Edison replied, taking her glasses off. Karen Edison's in her early 30's, has olive skin, curly dark hair and a gentle face.

"What happened exactly?" she asks, looking down at her son who won't move from his current position. She looks at the kid he had a fight with to see he's bigger than Micah. She looks at his mother and gave her a smile that the mother returns with a fleeting one.

"They're supposed to draw a picture of their family when the two started a commotion in the class." Miss Edison took a piece of paper from her drawer and showed it to them. It's a drawing of three people of what looks to Emily a picture of her, Micah and Tony. "When I broke them up I learned that Matt told him he can't draw this because he doesn't have a dad and they started to argue until Micah pushed him that led to shoving."

"I'm really sorry about my son Miss Edison, I promise it won't happen again," Matt's mother said. She turns to look at Emily. "Miss Fitch, that wasn't right for Matt to say I do apologize."

Emily nods and shakes her head at the same time. "Yeah, no Micah didn't have to push him either. It's fine, kids have their petty fights."

"These things happen, it's normal with kids their age. Let's make sure that they know what they did was wrong," Miss Edison said.

Both mothers nod.

"I'll see to it," Matt's mother said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Micah about it," Emily agreed looking down at his son but he won't budge from his position.

Emily was able to pry Micah away from her side long enough to make him shake hands with the other kid and he's back into his mother's side. Miss Edison decided to send them home after the meeting.

The walk to the car and the drive home (Micah didn't fall asleep this time) passed quietly, Emily not sure how to attack the problem because it's the first she had to deal with this scenario.

He run towards the bedroom once she opens the door to the house and threw himself on the bed. Emily follows him with a heavy sigh, knows Micah would give her a hard time about this. She sits beside him on the bed.

"We need to talk," she says, stroking his arm. He shook his head defiantly from where it's tucked in a pillow. "Micah, I'm talking to you. Shouldn't you be facing me properly when we are talking?"

A muffled and defiant 'no' came out from the pillow.

"Micah Jeremy Fitch," Emily said a little more forceful but hates how she had to use that tone of voice on him. She always hates when she has to scold him but she knows she has to if she wants to be a good mother. Slowly, he faced his mother with a frown and teary eyes. "I told you not to get into fights."

"I hate Matt," he said.

"Why?"

"He called me a liar!"

"Why did he call you that?"

"He saw me drawing papa and he said it was a lie because I don't have a papa."

"Is that why you pushed him?"

"Yes."

"Baby, you know that's not true," she said with a sigh.

"He deserved it," he said stubbornly.

"What you did was still wrong young man whether he deserved it or not."

"It's not fair, he started it."

"You should have ignored what he said because you know it's not true."

"He was being mean mama."

Emily bobbed her head to the side. He's being extra challenging lately and she thinks it has to do with how Tony hasn't visited them in seven months.

"You're going to stay here until you're sorry for what you've done."

"I'm not sorry." He crossed his arms in front of him and frowned.

Half heartedly, Emily leaves the bed, giving him one last look before she closes the door behind her.

* * *

Naomi climbs off her bike when she arrived home, the heat prickling her skin and she could feel bids of sweat rolling down her torso under her shirt. She was surprised to see the yellow convertible already in the driveway; she thought Emily wouldn't be home till four. She came home early herself, she usually comes home at five but there weren't many customers so Sue let her go home at half past three. She parked the bike beside the porch; it's an old green one with the paint peeling off from the rust. She's been using it to go to work since Emily pulled it out from the garage three weeks ago. Riding it reminds her when she was younger and used to travel with a bike when she goes to college.

Emily was in the kitchen standing over the sink when Naomi goes in to have a drink of water.

"Hey Em, thought you won't be home till later," she said, opening the fridge for a bottle of water. She uncaps it and drinks half the contents, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she finished. Then she realized Emily hasn't replied to her greeting. "Em?"

"Yeah?" Emily replied without turning around to face her, her voice thick with emotion.

Naomi frowns and walks over to her, sensing something's up with the redhead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naomi." Emily's hand reached up and wiped at her face and made a little sniff and that's when Naomi realized she's been crying.

"Hey," Naomi says a little panicky and sets the water on the counter and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

Emily turns around to look at her, the skin around her eyes blotchy red. "Micah got into a fight at school," she said, her voice hoarse and weak.

Naomi reads the situation wrongly and she frantically looks around for him. "What? Where is he, is he alright? Was he hurt?"

The blonde's about to bolt out the kitchen to start looking for Micah and see if everything's alright with the boy when Emily grabs her arm. "Naomi calm down, he's not hurt. He's in the bedroom, sleeping probably."

She stops and looks the redhead with a sheepish look, feeling suddenly ridiculous. "Oh. Well I thought something happened to him 'cause you were crying and… I figured that uhm, yeah."

Emily smiles at a frantic Naomi. Micah had grown close to her since the blonde moved in with them almost two months ago. He would teach her how to 'properly' pronounce words, a promise he kept when Naomi asked him to teach her during her first night in the house. Naomi would sometimes play with him by the shore before the sun goes down, collecting seashells and making sand castles. Emily joins them from time to time if she wasn't too tired from work, sometimes she just watch them from the porch of the house with a happy smile on her lips.

The three of them would sit in front of the television at night after their dinner until Micah falls asleep between them on the couch. They'd normally retreat to their own rooms when that happens but from time to time Emily would go back to the living room after putting Micah to bed and finish whatever they were watching with Naomi. They'd have conversations that last until midnight, long after the show ended talking about nothing and everything at all and that's where Emily is the most thankful about having Naomi as a housemate. She loves having conversations with the blonde; Naomi's highly intelligent and has some compelling opinions in almost everything that Emily feeds on her mind, fascinated and mesmerized.

"Well… what happened?" Naomi asks her, a little less worried this time.

Emily tells her about Micah's fight and the reason behind it, tearing up again as she relates to Naomi how he'd never been like this before and she's worried he'd get worse because of his situation not having a father around.

"It's all my fault," she says, getting upset about it all over again. "I'm shit in dealing with this, I'm clueless on what to do."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're doing everything you're supposed to do. Come here," Naomi says, opening her arms to her. It's the first time Naomi ever offered her physical affection and Emily didn't hesitate to get wrapped around her arms, instantly molding her body against the blonde.

Naomi's embrace feels as comforting as daybreak that Emily's sure she's not going to break away from it first. Her hands come up and clutched at the back of Naomi's shirt. The blonde's scent smells like the sun, mixing with the smell of coffee and cigarettes. Her scent comforted Emily further on, oddly enough.

"I bet the kid Micah had the fight with is a little git is all."

It was a mean thing to say but Emily knew Naomi's saying it to cheer her up and it's proving effective so far because she cracks a smile.

"That's not a really nice thing to say Nai," she mumbled against Naomi's shoulder.

"Oh hell, I'd push the kid too if I was in Micah's place."

Emily laughs lightly. "You're mean."

"Just being honest," Naomi replies breezily.

They were silent after that, just wrapped around each other's arms, both not willing to let go yet. Emily feels Naomi's hand strokes her hair and she closed her eyes because it feels good, so impossibly good she want Naomi not to ever stop.

"You're being too hard on yourself. I think you're doing a magnificent job being a mom to him. You raise Micah well more than most two parents I know of. The situation was inevitable and it was out of your control. Kids do have their silly little fights yeah but silly nonetheless. Micah's still young, he'd understand the situation when he gets older, trust me, and he's going to be very proud of you for raising him with so much love and affection and he'd appreciate you for all hardships you went through for him." Naomi whispered all of it to her ear and it made Emily shudder because really, it's the best thing anyone had ever said about her.

"That was- you always know what to say."

Naomi leaned away from their embrace and Emily already misses the comfort of her arms. "I don't really. And I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. They're true. They're what I think. You are awesome Emily Fitch."

This time Emily laughs and shakes her head at the same time.

Naomi bit her lip and smiles, happy that she was able to cheer Emily up. On what she said about Emily raising Micah, she thought it applies to her too because Emily's been looking out after her since she lived with them. The redhead would always be at the rescue when the heat gets too much and she'd feel dizzy and suffer from heat exhaustion, something Naomi experiences a lot. But it's happening less frequently as her stay in the island gets longer.

Emily wipes at her face when tears are not threatening to leak out her eyes anymore. "Thank you Naomi. You have no idea how much that comforted me."

* * *

Micah blows bubbles on his milk with his straw while Emily looks problematically on across the table. The kid didn't say his sorry last night and refused to eat dinner, slept with an empty stomach. This morning, Emily was hopeful his stubbornness would lighten but his mood didn't change from yesterday, even refused to talk when Emily talks to him.

"You gonna drink that champ or just play with it?" Naomi asks him as she bites on her toast.

Micah stops abruptly and leans back to his chair with a little frown. "I don't want milk."

"What do you want?"

He refused to answer and just sat on his chair, sulking.

"Come on then if you're finished, get your shower or you'll be late," Emily says standing up from her seat.

"I don't want to go," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Why not?" Emily asks, her hands on her waist.

"Matt's horrible."

"Matt's mom already talked to him, he won't be horrible anymore."

"I still don't want to go mama," he pleaded with Emily and looks at her with teary eyes and Emily slowly took her hands off her waist with a heavy sigh.

Emily looks at Naomi for help and the blonde only nods at her, urging her to go on.

"Okay," she relented. "I'll let you not to go to class today but promise you'll go tomorrow."

He bit his lip and tried to suppress the smile as he wiped at his eyes. "Yes mama, I promise."

* * *

"I'll have one Naomi for takeout please," Pria says as she sits on the bar stool in front of Naomi who's currently wiping the counter.

"Sorry, that's not part of the menu," Naomi says not looking up from her work.

"What's wrong Naomi? I thought you like me better now," she says, dropping her bag on the chair beside her.

"You wish," Naomi says with a smirk.

Pria goes to the café at least once a week to try her luck with the blonde, hoping Naomi says yes with her proposed dates and trips to the city or whatever propositions she had just to get Naomi to go out with her but Naomi never yields. Naomi gotta admit she sometimes like the attention Pria was giving her and after Pria somewhat stopped being too full on, they had decent conversations.

"I swear to god Blondie, you'll fucking miss me when I'll stop coming here."

"Only your generous tips maybe," Naomi says, finally looking up to look at Pria who's looking at her with a little grin.

"So it's still a no huh?"

Naomi only shrugs in reply. "Coffee?"

"Nah, pineapple juice."

Naomi goes to the kitchen and poured pineapple juice to a glass, adding a straw before she brings it outside.

"Thanks," Pria says demurely and takes a sip of her drink whilst she check her phone for messages.

Naomi frowns when she looks up and her eyes caught a glimpse of Emily's car outside. She watches as Emily goes out from the driver's seat and enter the café.

"Hey," she greets Naomi with an unseasy smile.

"Hi, what's up?" Naomi says breathlessly. Seeing Emily unexpectedly gives her butterflies.

"My boss called and is asking me to go to the city to do some work and I can't really bring Micah along. I was wondering if he could stay with you in the mean time? I mean if that's fine with you. I have no one else to trust him with."

Naomi nods. "Yeah, sure no problem. I can actually end my shift early today, I can go home now and look after him."

"Are you sure? I mean will Sue be okay with it?" Emily asks hesitantly.

"She won't mind."

Emily releases a relieved sigh. "Thanks Naomi, I owe you one."

"So where's Micah?"

"He's in the car, don't want to leave his seat."

"Let me just tell Sue I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside," Emily says and goes out.

Naomi's about to search for Sue when she caught the look Pria's giving her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you sounded like a married couple. It got me getting jealous."

Naomi knits her eyebrows, not sure if there's an air of truth in when she said. "We do not sound like a married couple."

"Oh yes you do sweetheart. Is that why you refuse to go out with me? You're falling in love with mama Emily?"

Naomi grits her teeth. "Stop," she warns. Pria have a kind of harsh attitude and Naomi had somewhat gotten used to it but she's not supposed to talk about Emily like that.

"It's true isn't it?"

"Fuck off," she says with a shake of her head and went to the kitchen to look for Sue.

"Being too obvious," Pria calls out after her in a sing song voice.

* * *

"You still upset?" Naomi asks Micah as they sit down the couch watching Cartoon Network. It's been three hours since Emily left them and Micah hasn't uttered more than two sentences to Naomi. He doesn't reply to the question, only looks at Naomi with a sad face. "Your mama's worried about you."

"Why? I'm not sick."

"Yeah you're right, you're not sick but you got into a fight and you never been in one before. She's worried you get into lots of them because some kid in your class starts to tease you about your dad."

"But Matt was being bad Naomi," he said with a pout.

"I believe you mate, but you know what he said wasn't true right?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice small.

"So why give him the satisfaction? If you let him annoy you, he'd keep on doing it but if you ignore him, he'll get tired and be off your back eventually."

"You think?" he asks, peering at Naomi.

"Oh, I know," she said with a wink that made Micah finally cracks a smile. "Cheer up okay, promise me when you go back to school you won't get into anymore fights."

"I promise."

"Say that to your mama too so she won't get worried anymore."

"I will."

"Pinky swear to it?"

She held her pinky up to him. He giggles before he slinks his own pinky with her.

* * *

Naomi puffs a thick cloud of smoke at the humid air and watches it disappear in the night. The stars are extra bright tonight she observes, gazing up at the twinkling lights in the sky. A breeze from coming from the ocean hits her body and she shudders, running her free hand over arm, feels her skin wrinkles.

She hears the door of the house open and she looks back to see Emily comes out.

"He's asleep?"

"Yeah," Emily replies and stands beside her in front of the water. The light of the half moon is reflected on the surface of the sea. "Thank you for talking to him."

Naomi stops from taking a drag on her cigarette and looks sideways at Emily. "How did you know I talked to him?" she asks.

"I tried all afternoon trying to make him say sorry but he won't say it and when I got home the first thing he did was apologize. I figured you did something."

Naomi looks sheepishly at Emily, somewhat embarrassed that she found out. "Sorry, I shouldn't be meddling."

"Don't be silly Naoms, you're family now."

Naomi's heart soars at Emily's words. Emily takes a step closer to her and before she knows it, Emily kissed her on the cheek.

Naomi turns her head to the side and the redhead's face is only inches away from her. Her eyes roam Emily's face, her brown eyes, her button nose, her rosy red lips. With the beam of the moon lighting up Emily's face, Naomi couldn't help but to remember the dream she had many weeks ago about the redhead. She never looked so beautiful as she does now, Naomi reflected.

"Emily…" she whispers.

Emily stares back, Naomi's strong gaze rooting her on the spot. "Yeah?"

"You're very beautiful."

Emily swallows and watches Naomi's blue eyes dilate while the blonde's eyes are still on her. Naomi looks at her as if she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and Emily felt herself shudder because no one made her feel that way in a long time.

Naomi threw her cigarette to the side and brings her hands to cradle Emily's delicate face. Slowly, hesitantly, she starts to lean in and Emily lets her because at this moment she knew she needed this feeling. She needed Naomi.

She closes her eyes when she could feel Naomi's breathe on her lips and kissed Naomi back when the blonde pressed her lips against her.

* * *

**Leave me a review before you go? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, how's everybody been? I highly apologize for the delay but do know that I'm not going to abandon the story or anything okay? Cool. **

**Chapter 7 for your feels. :) **

* * *

She shivers, both from the breeze that hit her body and when Naomi kisses her fully in the mouth. It didn't last long, the kiss, only for a few seconds, but it made Emily's whole body tingle.

When they finally break away from each other, both have looks of surprise on their flushed faces, dazed at what happened.

Naomi opens her mouth as if to say something, hesitates and closes it again, her eyes casting downwards to look at her feet. Emily on the other hand tries to control the erratic beating of her heart by taking deep breaths. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, feeling the ghost of Naomi's own and the taste of menthol- flavored cigarette clinging into them.

She patiently waits for Naomi to look at her again and when she finally does, the redhead posted her a question with just a look.

"I- uhm…" Naomi starts then clearing her throat when her voice didn't go out as normally as it does before going on. "Sorry."

Emily wasn't sure what to expect her to say but she knew she didn't want the blonde to say that she regrets kissing her. "Do you regret it?" her voice small.

Naomi's eyes dart around, looking panicky for a second before giving her head a little shake. "No."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

Naomi blinks, her hand goes up to scratch the side of her head. "For surprising you, I guess. Sorry about that."

"Okay."

"Are you mad?"

Emily knits her eyebrows in confusion. Mad? Wasn't she kissing her back? "No, should I be?"

Naomi rocks on her heels and hung her head to the side. "I don't know." Emily said nothing more and Naomi wonders if the redhead decided to be mad at her after all. They stood there for a few awkward moments, not talking, their eyes not quite meeting each other. "Well we should go back inside, it's getting late," Naomi finally says, motioning with her hand.

Emily nods and starts the walk back from she came from without a word, the blonde following from behind taking clumsy steps because her mind's drifting off. They get inside the warmth of the house, hastily bidding each other good night before parting ways in the living room.

Once Naomi's in her bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed was the only time she fully realized what she have done.

She kissed Emily.

All the weeks she has been suppressing her feelings, burying them deep inside so she could function properly in front of the redhead, it was only tonight that she wasn't able stop herself. There's something about the moonlight on Emily's face that made her lose control.

_Fucking moonlight._

Since the time she dreamt about kissing her, it's always at the back of Naomi's mind what it felt like to actually do it. Now she did, and the effect made her giddy and scared at the same time.

Emily's lips. Jesus, _her lips_.They were the softest Naomi had ever kissed.

The last time she kissed someone was after a date with a guy in her class just four days before her mum was admitted at the hospital. Naomi didn't realize he was an obnoxious prick with the most outrageous political views she had ever heard until after his third mug of lager. The actual kiss happened outside her apartment door, it was rough and clumsy plus his stubble and beer breathe didn't help with the mood. Naomi just went for it after he leaned forward and she didn't want to embarrass him further on when she didn't let him in the apartment when he was actually expecting that she would. She swore not to go out with him again and refused his offer for a second date.

In contrast to the kiss she had with Emily, there's nothing she didn't want about it at all. It isn't about that it's her first time to kiss a girl, she knew that it has something to do more that it is Emily she was kissing. But she doesn't want to complicate things between them, especially now that she's really getting used to living in the house that she don't think she could find another place she'd enjoy staying in as much as this one.

"What are you doing?" she asks herself with an exasperated shake of her head and slumped her body back to the bed with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Emily woke up the next morning, the first thought in her mind was Naomi. She gets out of bed, careful not to wake Micah up and goes out the room, half expecting Naomi to be in the kitchen fixing herself a coffee. But the blonde wasn't there.

Emily starts heating the pan to cook the eggs with and set the coffee maker. The eggs cooked, the toasts turned golden brown, and the coffee steamed but Naomi hasn't emerged from her room.

Emily sips on her cup and checks the time to see Naomi's going to be late for work if she doesn't come down soon. So the redhead took the initiative and climbed the stairs to Naomi's bedroom, not sure if her presence would be appreciated.

Three soft tentative knocks on the door before she steps back and wait for Naomi to answer. She heard no movements from the inside and knocks again.

"Naomi, it's almost eight you're going to be late for work," she calls out but nothing on the other end stirred. "Naomi." Her hand reached for the doorknob and was surprised when the handle twisted because Naomi always locks her door at night.

Her eyes widen when she remembers the fact that Naomi sleeps without clothes on but it's too late and the door had already swung back. It revealed an empty room, the bed smoothed out and the pillows stacked on a neat pile. Naomi's used towel hung on the chair. Emily frowns and went over to the window. Looking outside the driveway, she saw that the green rusty bike is gone from where it's normally parked in front of the porch as well. With a sigh, Emily retreats from the window and outside the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Naomi covered a big yawn with the back of her hand and shook her head to keep her eyes from closing before picking up the takeouts for the customer.

"Honey, are you alright? You didn't have to come in so early," Sue says when she goes back to the counter.

"I'm fine Sue," Naomi replies and forced a smile while rubbing at her watery eyes because of all the yawning.

Naomi came in uncharacteristically very early, the earliest she had gone to work. She was up most of the time last night, sleep won't take her because every time she closed her eyes, it goes back to Emily's face and her hair that's almost glowing, when she told Emily how much she finds her so beautiful and without knowing what she was doing, her hands are holding the redhead's delicate face and she was leaning in for the kiss. And , and, and….

Emily kissed her back.

That fact didn't register to her until she was dressing up for work, having decided she can't face Emily so soon. She was too fucking preoccupied in what she did that she didn't bother to stop and think about Emily's reaction to it all.

She doesn't know if she's going to be relieved or troubled about it though.

"Fuck sake, it's just a kiss, it's just a kiss, it's just a _fucking_ kiss," she keeps telling herself during her bike ride.

And yet that kiss drove her out the house while the sun's still making its way out the mountains.

It was around lunch time, she was in the kitchen helping with the orders when Sue called her to come outside for a bit. She exchanged looks with Nick before shrugging, thinking maybe one of the customers complained about her incessant yawning or something.

She stopped on her tracks when she saw Emily's standing outside, one of her hand's rested on the counter clutching her car key.

"Hey, can we talk?" Emily asks. "Please," she added quickly when she noticed Naomi starts to come up with an excuse. "It won't take long."

"I- yeah, sure," Naomi replies, wasn't left much of a choice, and followed when the redhead turns and went outside.

_Hurrah for your impeccable plan_, she thought, never considered Emily would follow her to work. They ended up in Emily's car; Emily on the driver's seat while Naomi took the seat beside her.

"You left early today," Emily says that Naomi replied with a nod. "Were you avoiding me?"

"That wasn't- I don't-"

"Just tell me the truth Naomi, I don't mind."

Naomi shrunk back to her seat and gave another nod.

"Why?"

"Maybe because you're angry?"

"With what?"

"You know, what I did…"

"I'm not angry."

"Well… I thought you would be."

"Is that really the reason?"

"Yeah and also, I don't know what to say and maybe I'll figure it out while I'm at work and tell you why I did what I did when I get home."

"You don't know why you did it?"

"…I know. I guess I wasn't ready to tell you."

"Will you tell me now?"

"Emily."

"Hmm?"

"I kissed you because-" Emily's eyes are boring holes into her and she looks away as she finishes the sentence, "because I wanted to."

Naomi waits for Emily's reply but it didn't come and so she forced herself to look at the redhead and search for a reaction from her face instead.

Emily's grinning and Naomi has to look behind her to make sure it's she who the redhead is grinning at.

"You alright Em?"

"Yeah," Emily answers, breaking into a laugh, leaving Naomi confused as ever.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Yeah no, I just, I didn't expect your answer to be like that."

"Oh."

Emily wiped the tears off her face and properly looked at Naomi. "What I meant was, I didn't expect the answer to be that simple. But I like it that you answered me honestly. That was an honest answer, I hope?"

"It is."

"We kissed, it was nice and I don't regret it. But I don't want it to be the reason you'll start avoiding me. If you want me to forget it happened then I would if it means there will be no awkward moments between us because I really like being your friend Naoms."

Naomi chews on her lip and contemplates her reply. "I don't want us to fallout and I like being your friend Em, I really do. Sorry I left early this morning. I'm such a prick."

Emily chuckles. "No you're not. But too bad I know where you work huh?"

"Yep."

Emily grins. "And it doesn't help we live together."

"Always a step ahead of me, aren't you Fitch?"

"Yeah, well."

"I never thought there will be a downside living with you but I'm slowly starting to realize them one by one."

"Shut up," Emily says, slapping her playfully on the arm.

"Yep, adding battering to the list," Naomi says gaining another slap.

"As much as I want to help you come up more of that list, I have to go to work and well, so are you. I just want to make sure we're okay."

Naomi nods and opens the door on her side. "We're okay Em, thank you for stopping by," she says and stepping out the car. "I'll see you back at the house then?"

"Yeah, see you later."

* * *

She was dozing on the living room, too exhausted to reach her own room when she got home. Her feet are hanging off the arm of the couch, the size too small to accommodate her length. Her head is rested on the other arm, her hands are folded in front of her. It is one of those naps Naomi takes where she's too tired that once she closed her eyes, sleep would instantly take her.

That was until a sudden weight is pressing down on her torso followed with a cheerful "Naomi!" making her jerk awake, more disoriented than she was before she fell asleep.

"Jesus!" she calls out, opening her eyes and seeing Micah grinning toothily at her, his hands hugging her torso.

"No, it's Micah," the boy replies, moving his face closer to Naomi to prove his point.

"Right. I thought you were someone else," Naomi says, her voice came out croaky. "Christ, you alarmed me there man."

"Micah, what did you do?" Emily asks, closing the door behind her. Both Micah and Naomi turn their heads to look at her.

"Nothing," Micah automatically says. Emily raises an eyebrow at her son and looks at Naomi instead.

"Yeah, he was just saying hello Em," Naomi says nonchalantly, pushing herself into sitting position.

"Okay," Emily says suspiciously and walks across the living room to the bedroom. "I'll change and you can both help me cook supper?" Both figures from the couch nods obediently. Once the door closed Micah erupted into giggles.

Naomi smiles and pushed Micah's hair off his face. "How's your day champ?"

"Miss Edison told us the story of the Velveteen Rabbit from a huge book," he says, making a square figure in front of him, his arms stretches as far as he could reach, to show Naomi the enormity of the said book. "And it had pictures of the rabbit and the horse and all the other toys and it was sad at first because the rabbit wasn't real but at the end the fairy did some magic and he became real."

"And did you like it?"

"Yes, it was a happy ending so I liked it."

"And what about Matt, you're back on being friends with him?" Micah pursed his lips and shook his head. "Why not?"

"He wasn't in class," Micah shrugged. "You want to see the velveteen rabbit I draw?"

"Sure."

"Wait here," he says running to get his drawing from his bag that Emily carried inside their room.

* * *

"Sue said we're invited to her 30th wedding anniversary next week," Naomi says while popping popcorn into her mouth.

"We should get them a gift then," Emily says, glancing at the blonde. The bowl of popcorn is set between them on the couch while they watch a movie on the DVD player. Micah's gone to sleep long time ago and the lights in the living room are off save from the flickering light coming from the tv set. The door of their bedroom is opened just in case Micah wakes up and looks for Emily. "What do you think we should get them?"

Naomi chews thoughtfully while her hand goes for another handful of popcorn. "Dunno, like something made of glass and should be kept in a cabinet?"

"What, like a set of plates?"

"Hhmm-hmm," Naomi agrees, her eyes not leaving the screen. "Or you know, you can always get them flowers? Make them one of your flower arrangements. You're good at that."

Emily smiles at Naomi's concentration on the movie but still able to keep up a conversation with her. She continues on smiling because they're sitting here like there's nothing happened last night, kissing wise.

"Yeah, suppose I could just make them one floral arrangement." She watches as Naomi slows her chewing and becomes thoughtful, her hand hovering over the bowl. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking how they reached 30 years together."

Emily slows her chewing as well. "Maybe they really love each other."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I met Sue's husband."

Naomi looks at her curiously. "Yeah? What's he like?"

"He's nice, like a male version of Sue," Emily replies, tucking her feet under her legs. "Sue told me once that even if their love for each other wasn't as passionate when they were younger, her husband's her best friend and that's what kept them together."

Naomi lowers her eyes and was silent for a few seconds. "Oh."

"I like relationships that start with friendship."

"How so?"

"You know, being friends with someone is the hard part. Once you passed that, falling in love just comes naturally." Naomi drags her eyes back to meet the redhead's stare.

"That would be nice."

"Yeah," Emily agrees, the tone of her voice dropped an octave. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck raise, the effect of the blonde's piercing gaze. She glanced down at Naomi's lips: pale, soft, tempting.

Naomi, noticing where the redhead's gaze has dropped, suddenly becomes conscious of her own skin and darts her tongue out to wet her lips. Couldn't handle Emily's prolonged looks, she clears her throat that made Emily snap her head back to her face rather guiltily.

The spell broke and both became aware of the sudden change of atmosphere.

"I'mma- I'll get myself a beer, you want one?" Naomi asks standing up before the redhead could answer.

"Yeah sure," Emily answers awkwardly.

Naomi nods and headed to the kitchen, her head bowed to watch her steps, not quite trusting her feet where they would take her.

Emily watch as Naomi disappears behind the beaded curtains, rattling as the blonde goes through them, before releasing the breath she didn't knew she was holding.

She leans her back on the couch, trying to figure out what just happened and how her heart had start beating so fucking fast it felt like she ran a mile in under a minute. "Fuck sake Em, calm down will you?" she mutters under her breathe.

* * *

** Sexual tension, ooohhhh. **


	8. Chapter 8

Emily pulls over at Sue's driveway where a couple of cars are already sharing the parking space. They arrived just in time to hear the music start playing from the back of the house, by the beach, where the party will be held.

Sue's home is quite big but modest and it's built from the same kind of materials as Emily's house but instead of only aluminum roof, there's a layer of dried nipa palm leaves on top of it, making the house look like a big hut. It houses her and her husband plus one of their youngest son, Norman, and his family. Micah's friends with Norman's daughter Grace and Emily would drop him here from time to time so they could play.

The three of them gets out the car and starts the short walk to the beach; Emily holding Micah's hand while Naomi holds on to the floral arrangement Emily made for the couple.

"You sure it's not too heavy?" Emily glances at Naomi who's balancing the flowers on both her hands, the flowers are blocking her immediate view that Naomi has to crane her neck to the side to see where she's going.

"It's all under control," Naomi assures her with a wink.

Emily smiles then and let Micah pull her towards the music. Around forty people were already there. The set up's under the shades of tall coconut trees, where Sue's backyard is abundant of, away from the sun's glare, twenty meters or so from the water. There are two rows of tables parallel to each other around ten meters long for the guests.

"Hi girls, I'm glad you could make it," Sue welcomes them when they went over to give their gift. "And Micah, of course." Micah grins at the mention of his name.

"You look great Sue," Emily commented. Sue's wearing a simple white dress and a lei made out of fresh orchids is around her neck.

"Thank you Ems. You do too, both of you." Emily chose a simple yellow dress while Naomi's wearing a loose button down blue shirt and a pair of white shorts and Micah insisted he wear one of his Hawaiian shirts.

Naomi looks on amazed at the sight, when she saw far off the party, three people roasting a whole pig, and she recognized one of the guys as Nick. A bamboo stick's pierced through the length of the animal, and the men take turns twisting the bamboo around so the pig cooks equally on all sides.

"That looks amazing," she tells Emily when they sat down at the end of one of the tables, while Micah run off to the house where the rest of the kids were playing.

"You never had one before?" Emily asks her curiously and she shakes her head in reply. "You should definitely try it later. Although you have to watch over your cholesterol level."

"Emily please, I am_ so_ healthy."

"Says the person who smokes a pack a day."

"Hey I'm not the one who loves eating pancakes with too much syrup. You could be diabetic for all you know."

"I think I'd rather be diabetic than have lung cancer Naoms."

"Well, I'm quitting soon," Naomi argued. "And your addiction for pancakes will never go away."

Emily grins. "Naomi, we both know you'd rather die early than to quit smoking."

"Well, that's not entirely false," Naomi replies with a sheepish smile.

"Emily?" Both women turn their heads to where the voice came from. A girl in a Hawaiian dress, the print quite similar with what Micah's currently wearing is walking towards them. She has brown hair and her black eyes are almond-shaped, making her look prettier with the oriental trait.

"Lena! Oh my god, since when did you arrive?" Emily's off her chair and threw her arms around the other woman. Lena gave her a tight hug in return.

"The other day, I've been meaning to visit you but I learned from Sue you're coming today so I figured I'll just see you here."

Emily leans away from the embrace and held both Lena's hands in hers. "You look great!"

"Switzerland did me well," Lena shrugs. "What about you, you look gorgeous as ever." Naomi was observing their exchange and her stomach twist when she saw Emily smile shyly at the other girl's remark. "I missed you Em," Lena smiles giving both Emily's hands a squeeze.

"Me too, it's been more than a year it's really great to see you again. How long will you stay?"

"Just a couple of days. I came from a business deal in New York so I stopped over before I head back."

"Oh? That's sad, I thought you'd be here for a while."

"I left tons of works, my boss would hire another person to do my job if I don't come back soon."

"What kind of business you attended?"

"Oh some stock market thing, I don't want to bore you with the details," Lena replies dismissively. "Oh right! Where's Micah did you bring him with you?"

"Yeah, he's in the house with the other kids."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah sure," Emily says and looks at Naomi after. "But I want you to meet Naomi first."

"Who's Naomi…?" Lena asks before glancing at the blonde curiously.

"She lives with us at Gran's house," Emily says as Naomi stands up to join them. "Naomi this is Lena, she was the first friend I made when I moved here. Her family owns the gardens and the shop."

"Hello, I'm Naomi." Standing in front of her, Naomi learns Lena's the same height as her.

"How are you I'm Lena," she says, offering a hand which Naomi shook. "So you guys are together?"

"Huh?" Naomi says stupidly while Emily blushes.

"I mean you live together right, so I thought you're, you know…"

"No, it's not like that," Emily says followed by an awkward laugh. "Naomi rents one of the rooms at home since she doesn't have a place to stay in."

"Yeah," Naomi added.

"Oh?" Lena says with a chuckle. "Sorry I totally thought you're together _together_."

"No," Naomi says shaking her head.

"Yeah, no," Emily confirms nodding and shaking her head at the same time.

* * *

There was a little ceremony before the party started where Sue and her husband, Greg, thanked everyone who came to the party. Then Norman made a speech for his parents, lasting around ten minutes and after that a pastor shared some words for the couple.

The whole scene was very festive, everyone was having fun be it enjoying the foods, dancing at the makeshift dance floor, or having a drink and just talking. Naomi observed almost everyone is related to each other and she realized that Sue has such a big family. A big happy one. The thought of her mum passed her mind but she dismissed it with a shake of her head. She's here to celebrate not to mourn her mother.

She sees it not that hard to distract herself with the thought of Gina slowly dying in a hospital bed since she finds herself getting engaged into conversations with Sue's endless sum of nephews, introducing themselves to the blonde, asking for a dance, ask to have a drink with her, even one was brave enough to ask for a date (which the blonde refused because he looks like he's only seventeen years old, among other reasons). Naomi's confused at the attention, and when she asked Sue about it when she was able to pry herself off Troy (or was it Paul?), Sue chuckles and replies with, "Just humor them honey, they haven't seen someone as beautiful before," which made Naomi's face go as red as the punch she's drinking.

But if she's being honest with herself, all she wants to do is to have a seat beside Emily and try out the roasted pig she saw Nick and the others were cooking earlier but every time she searches for Emily, Lena's always with the redhead and Naomi didn't want to interrupt with their catching up (and it's not like her company's wanted when Emily's spending time with her long time friend). So she retreats herself to Sue's nephews and 'humor them' as Sue puts it, and tries out the food with Micah instead.

* * *

Emily watches as Naomi and Micah chats over a plate of roasted pig, her son talking animatedly as he chews on his food, his feet swaying to and fro under the chair, while Naomi's smiling at whatever he's saying, and it's all Emily could do to stop herself in going over to join them. But Lena was still talking about her new life in Switzerland so Emily stays and listens.

Lena notices that the redhead had spaced out and followed where the redhead's gaze has gone.

"You seem very fond of her," she commented, which made Emily's attention snap back to her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Your new housemate, mother and son seem to be smitten."

"Oh well... Micah likes Naomi, he adores her."

"What about you?"

"Naomi's great, I have no problem with her," Emily replies with a shrug.

"I hope you don't mind me asking Em but how long have you known her until you let her stay in your house?"

Emily chews on her lip and wonders where the conversation is going. "Three days I think?"

"You let a complete stranger in your house, with your son in it?"

"You're making it sound like Naomi's dangerous," Emily found herself defending the blonde. "She's been living with us for two months and we never encountered a problem."

"How long she's going to stay with you?"

"As long as she wants. It's not exactly like she's staying there for free. She pays rent and it's helping me with my expenses for Micah's education."

"But how much do you know her? Why did she move here?" Lena presses her on, seems to dismiss everything Emily had just said.

"All I know is her mum died and she doesn't want to stay in England."

"That's all you know? How about what did her mum died of? Or Why Hawaii? I mean it's important to know the basic facts about her don't you think?"

Emily stops and chooses her words carefully when she speaks again. "She's not exactly a sharer, and really, I'm okay with that. She'll open up when she thinks she could trust me," she tells Lena, convincing herself more than the other girl.

"Okay, whatever you say. You know I'm only concerned for your safety right?"

"Yeah. 'Course."

"Cool. Listen we should totally go out tomorrow, there's so many catching up we have to do."

Emily forces herself to sound excited about the plan, the thought of Naomi not trusting her embedded at the back of her mind. "Sure let's do that," she replies and returns her gaze back to her son and Naomi but the seats they were occupying is now vacated.

Her eyes searches around the place for both of them and saw them standing next to the bonfire Nick had created when the daylight had gone. "I'll be right back," she tells Lena before standing up and making her way towards the two figures she badly wants to spend this night with.

"What are you two up to?" she asks when she's within their earshot.

"There she is," Naomi smiles while Micah run over and attacked Emily with a hug. The roaring fire reflecting shadows on the redhead's face and hair makes her look like she's on fire herself. And Naomi finds herself drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. "We were just talking about how bad his injuries would be if he tried leaping over this thing."

"What?" Emily says incredulously, looking down at her son with an alarmed look. The flare from the bonfire is easily measured to be at least a meter high. "You'll end up like the pig you were devouring earlier, trust me."

"Don't worry Em, it's not like I'd really let him leap over. I'm a responsible adult remember?"

"Right," Emily smirks.

"That's why I'm discussing of wearing a fire proof suit first."

"Naomi!"

"Kidding," Naomi says but Emily caught her giving Micah a wink. The blonde closes their distance and produced a yellow tropical- looking orchid in her hand. "This is for you."

"For me? Where'd you got that?"

"One of Sue's teenage nephews might have given it to me. Dunno, he thought it might be romantic or something."

"And now you're giving it to me?" Emily grins.

"You want it or not?"

"What am I to do with it?"

"Here," Naomi says, her free hand coming up to push Emily's hair behind her ear before she pierces the orchid's stem through the red smooth locks.

Emily shyly casts her eyes down because she could almost feel Naomi's breathe on her cheek when the blonde stepped closer. "Thanks," she says when the blonde's done, her hand going up to lightly touch the flower sitting precariously above her ear.

"See it definitely improved your over all look." She playfully slaps Naomi on the arm. "What do you think bud?" Naomi asks Micah.

"You look very pretty mama," Micah says excitedly.

"Thank you baby." Emily leans down to kiss her son. "Come on, I'm still to try that roasted pig," she says when she straightens up.

"I think I'm done eating for tonight," Naomi says gravely, touching her belly as the three of them makes their way back to the party.

* * *

Naomi rolled over the crumpled sheets and pillows, blinking the remaining sleep off her eyes. By the amount of heat she feels emanating from the room, she could tell she overslept. The temperature in the room always goes up at noon that's why she always sees to it she's out of bed before that happens. But they stayed at Sue's until ten last night and she didn't fell asleep right away when they got home. Her throat's dry and she could feel the perspiration sticking to her body.

Pushing herself off the bed, she starts putting clothes on and tying her hair into a messy bun before she opens her windows to let some air in. She smiles radiantly, the way she does every day, when seeing the sight before her because it still felt like a dream living in this kind of paradise. Her paradise at least, with the house and the Fitches in it.

She frowns when seeing on the driveway, Emily's car is still there and a red Volvo's beside it. Curiously, she goes downstairs, covering a big yawn with the back of her hand.

She finds Emily and Lena (go figure) in the living room. Emily's showing Lena some photo albums that were stacked under the coffee table. They both look up from a picture of Micah during his first day in school when Naomi walks in the room on the way to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm starting to get worried," Emily tells her with a gentle smile.

"Still alive… unfortunately."

"You're not going to work?"

"No, the café's closed. Sue's leaving for a few days."

"Lena's inviting me to the city with her, you want to come with us?"

Naomi looks at the other girl. Lena gave her a tight smile. "Nah, I think I'll stay in."

"Great! Naomi can pick Micah from school. Girl, we can stay until midnight," Lena says, clapping her hands together, the jewelries wrapped around her wrists jingles as she does so.

"Yeah, I could do that," Naomi says with a slow nod before walking to the kitchen to have a drink. Emily follows her.

"Are you sure you don't mind picking Micah later?"

"Sure Em."

"I _do_ want you to come with us."

Naomi closes the fridge and turns to look at Emily, smiling at the redhead's thoughtfulness. "I know you do, but I'll be alright. I'm kind of tired from the party last night anyways."

"I'll try to be home for dinner okay?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll look after Micah you just enjoy your day."

Emily finally allowed herself to smile. "Thanks Naomi."

* * *

When Emily and Lena left with the red car, Naomi decided to be productive and starts to sort through the mess in her room. She was placing the books back to the shelf where they had collected on her desk when she caught sight of the book she brought with her, where her mum's letter tucked inside it.

Naomi wipes the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt and picks the book with dusty hands. It's The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger; Cook's copy. It's the only book Cook had ever read and he claimed that he's a lot like Holden. Naomi didn't read the book to confirm it though. Maybe she'll give it a try now.

She gave the pages a quick scan, stopping as she saw blue ink against black texts. She flips back to it and saw Cook underlined a few lines. She starts to read.

_That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid, you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are. Girls. Jesus Christ. They can drive you crazy. They really can_.

At the edge of the page, a word was scribbled with Cook's clumsy writing. 'Naomikins' was all it says.

Naomi felt the tears fall before she could even register she's crying. A sudden wave of emotions came to her and she realizes how much she fucking missed Cook. His throaty laugh, his asphyxiating hugs, and just how solid Cook is, how he'll be there for her through thick and thin waiting nothing in return.

Before she left, minutes before she boards the train to London, Cook confessed how he's been in love with her all along. She punched him angrily, accused him of saying it just to make her stay and walked away, because it's the easiest thing to do. She can't be strong for herself let alone be strong for both of them. It's the most selfish thing she had ever done but she knew, even if he didn't tell her, that he forgave her. And it's what hurts the most.

He didn't know she saw him but after she got in the train, he brusquely wipe tears away from his eyes as he walks away from the platform, head bowed, and shoulders sagging. Naomi never saw someone so defeated before. She cried for him throughout that train ride.

She loved him but she can't tell if she was in love with him. But she's sure that Cook is her family as much as her mother was. And Naomi knew she is the only family he really had.

With a shaky sigh Naomi closed the book and, for the first time since she was in Hawaii, longed for home.

* * *

Emily looks around the club and knew that this is not her scene, not really. After going shopping with Lena the most part of the day, they had dinner at one of the expensive seafood restaurants in the city, then Lena dragged her to a club for 'a few drinks' but a few drinks turned to be plenty as the girl keeps ordering liquor after liquor. Emily grows anxious as the night deepens the same time as Lena keeps getting drunker and dancing with so many random guys Emily had lost track of how many were they.

"I think we should go home," she says when she notices how drunk Lena is getting.

"Pffft, come on Em I'm leaving tomorrow," the other girl replies, her body swaying in time with the thumping of music inside the club. "I need another round."

Emily looks helplessly on while her friend stumbles towards the bar to get her alcohol fix. Spending the day with her, she noticed how Lena had changed. Or maybe how_ she_ changed. No matter which one it is, they're no longer the same as they were together a year ago. They just don't connect anymore, Emily sadly realizes.

Lena comes back with two glasses of clear liquid in her hands. She laid one in front of Emily. "Drink up, it's my treat."

Emily sips on it, burning down her throat, and took her phone out to check the time. She told Naomi she'll be home for dinner but it's already nine and Lena doesn't seem to have the slightest plan to leave soon. "I'll just make a call, I'll be right back," she tells Lena before sliding out the booth.

"Okay, but be back soon. Hot guy at ten o' clock totally checking you out."

Emily made herself not to look at the guy. She turns away just in time for Lena to drop a small pill into her drink without her noticing.

Outside, she welcomes the fresh wind, the air inside the club was stuffy and reeks of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She sniffs her hair and the smell of smoke had clung into them.

She dials Naomi's number and waits for the answer.

"Yep."

"Hey, how are guys holding up?"

"We had that meatloaf you made for dinner and now we're watching telly."

"I'm sorry I thought I'll be home to join you."

"No worries Em, we're fine. How are _you_ holding up?"

"We're in a club, I want to go home but Lena's insisting we stay for a little longer. If I won't be home soon can you tuck Micah to bed?"

"Sure thing."

"And Naomi, give him a glass of milk before he go to sleep?"

"Consider it done Em."

"Thank you. I'll call again when I'm on my way home."

"Be safe."

"I will, thanks." Emily shuts the phone and went back inside, a remix of Drop It Like It's Hot blaring through the speakers, shaking Emily's bones from the volume.

She finds Lena with two guys in the booth when she comes back. One of them had his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Em! You should totally meet Max, he's the hot guy checking you out."

Emily shyly smiles at the other guy and hesitated before she sits down next to him, having nowhere else to sit on. "Actually Lena, I think we need to go, you had too much to drink."

Lena didn't answer right away and instead started making out with the guy next to her and Emily knew she wants to leave at that moment before Max guy decides to take a pass on her. After a few seconds of that, Lena disengaged herself from the tongue to tongue action with a giggle and looks at Emily. "What happened to you Em? You used to be fun."

Emily finds herself flushing. "I'm sorry… look, can we just go?"

"Finish your martini then we'll leave," Lena replies before pulling at the guy's neck and kissing him fiercely once again.

Emily had no choice but to empty her drink, thinking about ways she could do so Lena would let her drive them home.

* * *

**How about _Big Girls Don't Cry_ for your Nookie feels? I'm such a sucker for some Naomi/Cook moments lately dkw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, but I think you'll like this one because it's my favorite chapter so far. c:**

* * *

Naomi leans on the doorframe to Emily and Micah's bedroom, arms crossed in front of her, and watches Micah sleep soundly under the covers. It's well past midnight and Emily isn't home yet. Naomi wonders where the redhead is at this time, even worried, if she's going to be honest with herself.

Drawing a deep breath to stifle a yawn, she decided to make herself coffee since there's no sign of Emily to be coming home soon. She passes through the annoying beaded curtain, switches the light in the kitchen, and fixes herself a cup. First sip of the bitter drink perks up her senses.

She used to enjoy solitude more than any company. Cook was there but when he's not, it's alright too; being on her own has always been good enough. Being a loner intensified when she moved to London. Alone in her flat, no real friends that she spends time with outside the classroom, or even walks to classes with, and she never really did relationships. That's why she finds it odd that she is missing Emily's company right now.

Of course she tries to deny it to herself, like she always fucking does when it comes to uncontrolled feelings towards Em, but it does not change the fact that she'd rather be watching a crappy show on the telly over a bowl of popcorn with the redhead rather than standing in the kitchen by herself drinking coffee.

She raises the cup to her lips and took a sip, only to spit it back out because it turned cold. _How long has she been standing there?_

She was putting the cup back to the cupboard when the sound of engine breaks the silence of the night. She's out the house just as the car comes in sight. By the way it swerves around and splutters dirt on the driveway before jerking into a stop, Naomi knows something's not right. She hears laughter and hooting inside as she steps closer, squinting her eyes at the glare of the headlights.

One of the windows is rolled down and she saw Emily sitting beside the driver, her head lolling to the side, her hair mussed up, her make up's smudged. Naomi spent enough time with Cook to know that Emily had more than alcohol in her system.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Lena's voice is almost slurring. She smirks at Naomi's aghast face as the blonde opens the door to Emily's side.

"What the fuck did you give her?" she said accusingly.

"Happy pill," Lena replies.

"Em?" Naomi says, gently patting the redhead's cheek to get her attention. Unfocused brown eyes moved to meet worried blue ones but it didn't seem to register Naomi's presence.

"Relax, she's fine. She's a little lightweight aren't you Em?"

Naomi glares at her because Emily is anything but fine.

"Did she even know you gave her the pill?"

A shrug.

"You're fucking crazy. What did you give her?"

"I told you."

"Quit it Lena, just fucking tell me," she almost growled, couldn't keep her anger at bay.

"E."

"Jesus." Naomi braces herself and pulled Emily off the car to her feet. Emily leans most of her weight on Naomi since the redhead seems to forget how to stand upright.

"You need help?"

"No thanks, you've done enough." She places Emily's arm around her neck and wrapped her own securely around Emily's waist then half dragged, half carried the redhead towards the house.

"We were just having fun!" Lena calls out from behind her and Naomi had to grit her teeth to stop herself yelling something back she might regret later.

By the time she got Emily on the living room couch, Lena has driven off. Emily's breathing is shallow and she seemed to have lost her consciousness but when Naomi calls her name, she slowly opens her eyes.

"Naomi," she croaks out and let out an audible smirk and Naomi wonders what's going on her mind right now.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hot."

Naomi then notices how much the redhead is perspiring, cold sweat breaking out her skin and her red locks sticking to her neck.

"Sit up, can you do that?"

Emily nods slowly in reply before pushing herself into sitting position only to stumble forward.

"Easy," Naomi says, holding on to her shoulders to steady her. She let Emily lean against her body so she could push the redhead's jacket off her. Removing her own ponytail, she used it to tie Emily's hair. Just as she was making the last loop around the red hair, she felt Emily move her head to the side and her breathing's against her neck.

Goose bumps broke all over her skin when Emily plants a kiss there a moment later.

She yanked herself back, eyes wide and blinking rapidly. "Focus Em, it's me," she says, her heart's hammering through her chest and heat's radiating off the spot where Emily's lips had been.

"I know," Emily replies, lying back on the couch, and Naomi's brain momentarily shut down. "Water," she adds, her voice getting impossibly lower every time she speaks.

Naomi fetches her a glass and is back to Emily's side before the redhead could register she's been gone. Emily drinks it down thirstily.

"Better?"

"You don't tell me anything."

"What?" She asks, half distracted, while she removes Emily's shoes.

"You," she points at Naomi with her index finger, "don't tell me anything."

Naomi has a feeling this is not just the drug talking. "What do you mean?"

"You're a closed book, you never share."

She casts her eyes down and took her time to reply, not sure where this conversation is going. "…I know."

"Don't you trust me?" a trace of hurt evident on the redhead's voice.

"Don't take it personally, I don't share to anyone."

Emily laughs throatily as if her reply was a hilarious joke. "You don't trust anyone."

"Something like that."

"Trust issues?"

"Go to sleep yeah?" she says but Emily shook her head stubbornly.

"I wish you could trust me Naomi."

Naomi took longer to reply. "All in good time Em."

Emily's laughter is louder this time, almost mocking.

"Be quiet," Naomi scolds her, worried Micah will wake up.

"You're funny."

"Uh…thanks."

"You know what else? You're beautiful. You're fucking amazing that's what you are."

Naomi's stunned and, for the longest time, speechless. And she wishes she could wipe the smug little grin off Emily's face because even high in E, the redhead knows the effect of her words.

"Kiss me again Naomi."

She had to shut her eyes before she does exactly what the redhead is asking her because really, by the state of her mind right now, it won't take much prodding. Not when Emily practically commanded it in such a sultry voice.

"Stop talking and go to sleep," she reprimands.

"First you don't trust me now you won't look at me."

"Em, please," she sighs helplessly, opening her eyes.

"I wish you'd kiss me like you mean it."

"You're wishing a lot of things tonight."

Emily grins. "What is your wish then?"

She swallows, chose to answer honestly because she knows Emily won't remember a thing tomorrow. And somewhat, that makes Naomi lonely. "I wish you would stop doing this to me."

"Doing what?"

"Making me want you."

Lazy smile tugs on Emily's lips but when her intoxicated brain catches up with what the blonde was actually saying, her expression turns sad, pouty lips and all. "Is it such a bad thing?"

"No, but… it's a scary thing."

"You're scared of me?"

"I am."

"Don't be." Emily reaches over to stroke the length of Naomi's arm. Her touch produced different reactions from both of them: Naomi took a sharp intake of breath while she let out a slow sigh. "Why do you feel so right?"

Naomi smirks despite herself. "That's the drug Em, not me."

Emily looks at her like she's insane. "What drug?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Maybe because you'll hurt me."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know but you will, eventually, because that's what people do. Or maybe I'll hurt you first and I don't want to do that."

"Don't patronize me Naomi, I can take care of myself."

Naomi's eyebrows shoot up. "I- no, that wasn't what I meant, sorry. This whole thing is not that simple. It's really fucking complicated."

"I'm not worth the complication am I?"

"Don't talk like that. It's not you, it's me."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Trust issues remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

"Kiss me again."

"Emily," she warns.

"It's just a kiss Naomi."

"It's never just anything with you."

It's Emily's turn to be speechless and Naomi took it a chance to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Emily stares longingly at her.

"I'll get you a blanket. You can't sleep in your room like this."

She took her time gathering a pillow and a blanket from the bedroom, while she checks on Micah to make sure he didn't wake up from the commotion outside. She came back ten minutes later expecting Emily to have drifted off to sleep but the redhead's eyes are wide open.

"You're still awake," she says with mild disappointment. She tucks the pillow behind Emily's head and went to spread the blanket over her but Emily pushed it off.

"I'm not cold."

"Okay, are you comfortable enough?"

Emily shifts her head on the pillow and nods. "Are you leaving?"

"Not if you need anything else."

"Can you stay?"

She chews on her lip before nodding, rather reluctantly. "Just until you fall asleep."

"Thank you."

She starts for the smaller couch perpendicular to the one Emily is lying on but the redhead raises her feet, indicating Naomi to sit there instead.

"So," Naomi says, setting Emily's feet over her lap.

"So…?"

"You like me?" she asks, her curiosity getting the best of her. She feels her stomach do somersaults as she waits for Emily's answer.

Emily simply nods her head.

"Why?" she asks like it's the most unbelievable thing which, in her opinion, is.

"Because I do, it's that simple."

"But-"

"Not everything is as complicated as you think."

She opens her mouth but no words come out and she thought maybe Emily's right more than she cares to admit.

"But you barely know me," she insisted.

Emily chews on the inside of her cheek before replying. "I'm not talking about knowing, I'm talking about feeling."

"Okay, Gandhi," Naomi laughs. Emily frowns and glares at her, halting her laughter.

"Good night Naomi," she mumbles, finally closing her eyes. Seems to be pissed off. Naomi bit her lip, a bit nervous she annoyed the redhead but finds it slightly adorable as well.

"Hey, look I'm sorry."

Emily's response was to ignore her completely. Naomi felt the ghost of smile on her lips, wondering how someone as mature as Emily can act as childish as this.

"Emily?"

Nothing.

"Sleep tight then," she finally says, deciding to let Emily have her rest.

She waits ten minutes after Emily's breathing evened out before standing up from her position, carefully laying Emily's feet back on the cushions. She checks on Micah one more time and then headed upstairs.

She lay on her bed and replayed her conversation with the redhead. How, somewhat after it, it made Naomi want to take that leap of faith, just what Emily was trying to tell her. But that's what the Emily high on E is saying, what about the normal Emily, what would she say? Will she say the same? She mulls on it, every word she remember the redhead said until her brain hurts.

* * *

There's a sickening throbbing in her head, like her brain's forcing its way out her skull to explode. And she feels uncharacteristically demoralized, a sudden weight is on her shoulders and everything feels a little bit heavier, pulling her down. She opens her eyes to see the ceiling of the living room. _How did she get home?_

She groans when her muscles constrained when she slowly sat up. Extra pain shoot up to her skull, too much it's blinding. She went straight to the bathroom to rid the bad taste in her mouth. She did a double take when she saw herself in the mirror. Most of her hair's falling off from a ponytail, she's still wearing her makeup or at least what's left of it, and looks like she'd been roughed up.

Emily scrubs on her face to rid the makeup, rinses her mouth, and took two painkillers. Her appearance improved but her mood didn't.

She finds Naomi and Micah in the kitchen. Naomi's busy in the stovetop while Micah sits on the countertop, feet dangling, watching Naomi flip some pancakes. They both turn around when she walks in.

"I didn't hear you get up," Naomi says, turning the fire off. She forces a smile and walks toward them. Micah holds his arms up to her and she carries him off the countertop and kissed his cheek. Micah wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Naomi asks her.

"I have the worst headache ever. How did I get home last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. The last thing I remember was calling you when I was still in the club."

"Oh."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing. Lena brought you home last night, around one," Naomi replies shortly.

"You smell funny mama," Micah told her, pushing himself off her shoulder to look at her.

"You're right baby," she agrees after taking a good whiff of herself. She sets him down. "Why don't you get ready for school and I'll help Naomi with the pancakes?"

He nods and runs to the bedroom. Once he's gone, Naomi pulls a chair for her to sit down.

"Thanks," she says, her knees starts to wobble under her own weight. "I just feel sore all over."

"I can drive Micah to school," Naomi tells her, reopening the fire to resume cooking.

"Thanks, I don't think I can go to work today."

"You should stay home then."

She nods weakly. "I don't know how I ended up feeling so hung over, I only had a few drinks."

Naomi starts to say something but gave her head a little shake and transfer the pancake on a plate. "Can you eat?"

If it's any given day, Emily would have finished the pancake in a minute but now just its smell makes her wanna heave. "No I don't think so." Naomi gave her a glass of pineapple juice but she turned it down as well.

"Water then?"

"Yeah I guess, water." She drinks it down and asks for another one.

"Listen Em, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

Naomi anxiously chews on her lip but before she starts to say anything, Micah comes bounding back to the kitchen, dressed in school clothes and bag at his back. "I'm ready ma."

"Go take a seat and I'll get you your breakfast," Emily tells him before she returns her attention to Naomi. "Yes?"

Naomi hesitates, then shook her head. "Nothing, I'll tell you later."

* * *

She was folding the laundered clothes when Lena came over, looking like she handled last night's events way better than she did. Emily squints as she opens the front door, the sunlight intensifies the headache she's enduring.

"Hey, why are you here?"

"I'm here to say goodbye," Lena says.

"Oh you're leaving today. I forgot, sorry."

"That's alright Em."

"You want to come in?"

Lena shook her head. "No thanks, I need to run but it's important I come here because I owe you an apology."

"Apology for what?"

"You know, for spiking your drink last night."

Emily blinks, her mouth slightly opens. "You, you gave me drugs?"

"One pill."

"Why did you do that?" her voice incredulous.

"I just want you to loosen up and the alcohol wasn't doing the trick."

Emily couldn't believe what she's hearing. Is this why she can't remember a thing from last night, because of the drug? Is this why she feels like shit and looks like one?

"How could you?" she says, her voice full of hurt.

"I'm sorry Em, it's a stupid thing to do."

"It is. Did you ever think how it would make me feel? What if Micah saw me like that?"

"It won't happen again," Lena reasons like a child.

"You bet it won't," her voice hardening. "I trusted you Lena, you were my friend." Lena frowns, her eyes getting blurry as she blinks because the redhead's words cut deep. "I know we've both changed and have our differences now but, I never thought you can do that to me."

"That's why I'm sorry."

"You question if Naomi is safe but you're the one who's actually dangerous for us."

"Come on Em…"

"Have a safe trip," Emily cuts her off because she can't look at her anymore; the friend she used to spend countless time with changed into someone she barely recognizes. She slowly closed the door, leaving Lena standing on the porch.

* * *

Emily's head slowly rises as Naomi enters the door.

"I made a detour to the bank, hope you don't mind."

She shook her head and pulls her knees closer to her body. Naomi notices the guarding position Emily's styling. She's sitting at the end of the couch, feet raised in front of her so her knees are at level with her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks, taking a seat next to the redhead.

It took Emily a minute to reply. "Lena came over."

"And?"

"She told me she gave me drugs last night."

It took Naomi by surprise, she spent the whole ride back thinking a way how to tell Emily about it because she wasn't expecting Lena to admit it. "I know."

Emily looks at her, eyebrows meeting together. "You know? How?"

"When she brought you home, you looked so messed up I knew it wasn't just the alcohol so I forced her to tell me and I was right. She gave you E."

"E?"

"Ecstasy."

"Oh my god." Emily runs her hand through her hair. "Oh god."

"I was going to tell you earlier but I thought it would be better if I get Micah to school first."

"Is this why I feel so weird all day?"

Naomi nods. "Ecstasy has short term effects. Headaches, muscle tensions, even day-after depression."

Emily covers her eyes with her hand, feeling more upset than she already is. "Wait… how do you know all those stuff?"

Naomi gives her a look then shrugs. "I've had some before."

"You… have? Are you still…?"

"No, I've stopped ages ago." Naomi looks alarmed as Emily bursts into tears. "What hey, why?"

"I still can't believe she did that to me," Emily sniffles. She looks so small and helpless curled up and crying that it tugs on Naomi's heart.

She leaves her seat and kneels in front of the redhead, pushes herself up so their faces are at the same level. She reaches up and pulls on Emily's hands that are covering her face. Emily, feeling the pressure, let Naomi pull them down. Naomi gently cups her face, cool thumbs swipe off the tears that left tracks on her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Naomi whispers. "You'll be fine I promise."

"I can't let Micah see me like this," Emily says, the weight she's been carrying the whole morning feels heavier now and she can't help the feeling of distress, making her cry harder.

"He won't. When he gets home this afternoon, you'll be yourself again, yeah?"

"Why do I feel so bad?"

"It's the short term effect, it will go away."

"How can you still use it when you know it will make you feel like this?"

"I got used to it. The euphoria I get makes it worth it, it helps me forget you know?"

"Forget what?"

Naomi paused, her jaw clenches and her expression hardens. "I guess it worked."

There it goes again, Naomi not trusting her enough to share her story.

"Didn't you have any other way to forget?"

"Yeah but it's the easiest way. That's the thing about drugs, you live a little then you die a little, you just have to deal with its consequences."

Emily's eyes well up at the idea of Naomi consuming drugs just to dull her pain. "I'm sorry Naoms."

The blonde gave her a look. "What for? You're the one who is feeling bad." She retakes her seat on the couch and pulls Emily to her and the redhead lets Naomi wrap her arms around her. She tucks her head under Naomi's chin and eases herself to the blonde's body. They share a comfortable silence for a long time until Naomi speaks up. "Why don't you get more sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up," she suggests.

"Will you keep me company?" Emily asks, her voice small.

"I'll be right here."

Emily nods and Naomi tries to get more comfortable with her current position but Emily pushes herself up, off her grasp. The blonde let her hands fall to her sides and quietly watches Emily as the redhead climbs to her feet and offers her a hand. Naomi takes it and Emily pulls her to the bedroom.

Emily let her go as she rounds the bed and gets under the covers. Naomi's rooted on the spot, not quite sure what to do next. The redhead looks at her expectantly and pats the spot next to her. Mobilizing herself, Naomi climbs in the bed and lies over the sheets, her legs awkwardly stretches in front of her.

"You okay?" Emily asks beside her.

She nods. "Are you?"

"Yes."

Naomi raises her arm and coaxes the redhead to her. Emily more than willingly moves in to her embrace. Burying her face on Emily's hair, Naomi lets herself relax despite her brain shouting at her that this form of intimacy will not help her get over her little crush.

* * *

**Massive thanks to those who story alerted and favorited this story, larger thanks to those who gave their reviews. I don't get paid to do this but your support really helps a lot for me to push myself more to deliver better chapters. **

******Leave me a review before you go? I'd love to read what you think. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I did claw my way out my grave to post this. I apologize for the once a month updates, life's catching up and it's proving to be a real bitch. I really do hope you like this one.**

* * *

"I understand that. It happens and I know it is important to you. Well you should- what? I'm not implying that, I'm not saying your son's not as important. …Well, fine Micah's more important I get it but what I meant was we're not going anywhere but the offer isn't. It's a onetime thing so take it. That's alright, I'm sorry too. Yeah, he's having lesser tantrums. Me? Don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. Good luck, I hope everything will work out fine. Thanks for the call. Talk to you soon, bye."

Emily puffs her cheek then slowly blows the air out. She drops her phone in the large pocket of her apron then resumes her cooking but the full on concentration to cook breakfast a minute ago gone, her mind now preoccupied by the phone call.

It's the second time Tony has cancelled his visit. The first time, he moved out his parents' house once his exams and graduation were done and said he needed time to settle before flying in. But then he needs to begin his internship earlier because the law firm wants him to start ASAP or they won't accept him at all. He had to grab the opportunity he said because the firm has quite the reputation and the slots were limited plus it would look good on his resume later on.

Emily's okay with it, happy that Tony is getting closer to his dream on becoming a lawyer. Micah's asking less of him anyway; that, something she's not sure whether to be relieved or troubled about. She wants Tony in her son's life of course, Micah won't be as complete without a father figure he can look up to but she also wants him not to expect much from Tony because she hates seeing Micah getting disappointed. It doesn't mean Tony's neglectful when it comes to Micah but their arrangement is different. She and Tony are not together and she doesn't want Micah to have false hope that they will be. Or she doesn't want Tony to think that way, she reckons.

During his calls, Tony would drop hints that he wants them back together since he's done with school and soon to land a job, a proper one Emily's sure of it, but she always tip toe around the issue, doesn't believe it's something to be talked over the phone. She's not sure whether she'll want to because one thing she's certain about Tony is he won't want to live in Hawaii. He'd likely ask them to move back to California and it's something she is dreading to do more than anything because it meant being closer to her parents and she lived without them long enough that she's not sure how to coexist with them anymore.

"The eggs are burned."

She glances to her side to see Naomi standing next to her with an amused look on her face. With the soft morning light coming in from the window in front of the sink hitting her tanned skin and the grin starting to appear on the her lips, Naomi is breathtakingly beautiful.

Emily blinks, quite surprised with herself, because the sudden urge to push the lock of hair out Naomi's face was overpowering.

"What?" she finds her voice.

"Eggs. Charcoal."

She looks down on the pan and the eggs have burned to blackness and are now currently emitting smoke that's starting to engulf the kitchen.

"Shit."

She removes the pan from the stove top. Its base sizzles when Emily places it on the sink and pours water on it from the tap.

"You okay?" Naomi asks her, leaning back against the tiled counter.

"Yeah, I drifted off, sorry." She dumps the ruined eggs on the bin and replaces the pan on the stove to start again.

"Sorry for burning a few eggs?" Even her back's turned on her, she can tell Naomi's smirking.

"That and for almost burning the house down."

"Oh, it's your house," the blonde replies breezily.

She looks back at Naomi with a raised eyebrow before cracking an egg straight to the pan, sprinkling it with a bit of salt later. "And you won't mind if it gets reduced into ashes?"

"I'll be devastated obviously, but it doesn't change that it's not my house."

"It is your house too, you live here."

"As a lodger."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without you," she peels her eyes off the pan long enough to give Naomi a smile. The blonde returns it with an adorable side smirk. "There's coffee in the kettle."

Naomi's sipping coffee and Emily's moved on to cooking the Spam when Micah came running in the room, bumping himself against Naomi on purpose.

"Micah no running."

"Sorry mama," he replies. "Happy birthday Naomi!"

Emily turns the stove fire off and spins around to look at Naomi smiling down at Micah who is currently clinging onto her legs like a koala hugging a tree trunk. "You remember then?" she says, leaning down to press a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Micah."

"It's your birthday?" Naomi looks up and nods. "How did Micah know?"

"Oh, well he asked me yesterday and coincidentally it's today," Naomi shrugs, straightening back and picking her mug off the counter while Micah bounces to the living room to watch cartoons.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asks trying to make her voice sound casual but admittedly feeling a bit upset that Micah knew and she didn't.

"I don't think it's important."

"Well it is, we could have made plans if I knew..."

Naomi pauses and registers Emily's disappointment. "I don't celebrate my birthdays anyway. I mean I don't, my mum did. She's the one who kept on insisting we do something every time this day comes up."

"I'm sorry," Emily apologizes, mentally hitting herself for being tactless.

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Do you want to do anything? We could eat out or go anywhere you like."

"I have to go to work today."

"Oh."

Naomi chews on her bottom lip and contemplates what she's going to say next. "I'm sorry I'm not really big on birthdays but thank you, really, for the interest Em."

The side of Emily's lips slowly quirks up, her dimples showing for a perfect smile. "Can I at least make dinner?"

"If you want, and if it's not any trouble."

"Not a trouble at all. Anything you want in particular?"

"Anything that's not found in the Hukilao's menu perhaps."

"Done."

"Great, then it's the best birthday ever."

Emily chuckles whilst she shakes her head. "You're not going to prevent me from giving you a gift though, are you?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"I promise it won't be something extravagant."

"No?" Naomi asks playfully.

"Unless you want it otherwise," she replies cheekily.

"No, nothing extravagant."

"Deal."

"I have to get going," Naomi says after finishing her coffee.

"You're not staying for breakfast?"

"I'll eat at work, Nick sneaks me a sandwich once in a while. Thanks for the coffee."

"Happy birthday Naomi."

"Thank you Miss Fitch," she says with a wink before disappearing behind the wall that separates the dining area and the kitchen on her way out.

When Naomi's gone, Emily goes over to the living room and sits next to Micah. "You want to bake a cake with me?" He beams at her and nods eagerly.

* * *

Emily concentrates on measuring the cake ingredients, making sure they're not more or less than what's indicated in her Gran's old cooking book, so aged the pages are brown and brittle. She and Micah took a trip to the grocery store to buy the necessary ingredients and things she'll need for cooking dinner then they picked up their gifts for Naomi after. It started to rain on their way home and Emily had to park the car in the garage.

The downpour hasn't stopped, if it's anything it just comes down harder as if determined to break through the roof. And while she mix the flour, eggs, butter, cocoa powder and vanilla extract in the big ceramic bowl while Micah sits on the chair next to her passing things that she asks for, Emily starts to get worry that maybe a storm is causing the rumble.

"Can I have cake on my birthday?" Micah asks as he passes her the measuring cup.

"Of course you can baby, what would you want?"

"I want Reese's cake."

"You want a cake made out of peanut butter cups?"

"Yes!"

Emily smiles and wipes off the flour on his cheek. "Let's see, won't be that too sweet?"

"Cake's are sweet."

Emily chuckles. "I know but it won't be real cake if it was made of Reese's now will it?"

"That's okay I still want it even if, if it's not real cake."

"If it's what you really want," Emily tells him, and he grins happily at his seat.

"Mama, can I have Reese's?" he says after a few minutes. Just one, Emily told him or it will spoil his dinner. He went running to the fridge and came back with the orange wrapper ripped open and he's already half way through the cup. "Will Naomi stay forever?" he asks, climbing back to his seat.

It took Emily by surprise and she stops her work to think about her answer. "I don't know..."

"Does she know?"

"I don't think she knows it either baby," Emily tells him carefully. "Why, do you want her to stay forever?"

He nods. "She's funny and- and pretty, and I like her a lot."

"Yeah," Emily finds herself agreeing with her son absentmindedly.

She works on the cake for the next hour, determined to make sure it tastes great, as if it would hold the key to Naomi's trust. That if the blonde gets to like it, she will finally trust Emily enough to tell her more of herself. She's been living with them for thirteen weeks now after all and Emily knew about her just as much as she knew the blonde on her first month in the house.

Once she finally put the cake mixture in the oven to cook, she took a break and turns the television on. Her suspicion was confirmed when the weather report says there's a storm that came from the Big Island and making its way over and now is just off the coast.

Emily goes out to the porch, growing more anxious as time passes. The rain's pelting down while not far away in the sea, lightning are occurring followed by occasional thunderclaps. The waves are hitting the shore more strongly, and some of the trees in the backyard had their branches snapped off by the whistling wind. It's only almost four but the sun's nowhere in sight, the sky is covered with dark thick clouds bringing in more rain on its wake.

She comes back inside when a gust of wind hit her and it reminded her to shut all the windows in the house. She went to Naomi's room last, hesitant to come in without the blonde's permission but hope she won't mind. Emily figures it would be fine since it would mean her room not turning into SeaWorld. She opens it and saw that the windows are shut after all. She was about to close the door when something on the bedside table caught her eyes and without realizing what she's done, Emily's inside the room and picked up the photograph that's leaning against a stack of books.

It's a photo of Naomi and Micah at the tunnel footpath in the actual SeaWorld's huge aquarium. There's a sea manatee pressing its face against the glass and Naomi and Micah stood between it, making funny faces when Emily snaps the picture.

They went there a couple of weeks back, Micah able to convince Naomi to come with him and Emily. They spent one Sunday afternoon touring the place, watching the dolphin show, a meet and greet with the park's huge walrus named Jacko (Micah thought the name was hilarious) who the caretaker taught how to high- five with humans, and then they had lunch at the seafood restaurant that's situated in the park (which Naomi thought _was_ hilarious).

It was a fun day, and Micah for the the rest of the week keeps recounting his adventures with Jacko the Walrus even if Naomi and Emily are both there with him. Emily's glad to spent some quality time with her son, they haven't done that in a while, gladder that Naomi was there to share their experience and memories with. Even the blonde admitted that it's the most fun she had in a long time.

And Emily did notice it: Naomi's smiles were not held back, they reached her eyes and she laughed freely. She never looked so beautiful the way she did that day; her blonde hair hung loose, she wore a blue and white striped shirt that was hugging her torso (and she might have caught Emily checking her out once or twice, but if she did, she never mentioned it to the redhead).

Naomi drove on their way home while Micah, exhausted from their trip, slept on Emily's lap on the passenger seat.

Emily smiles, remembering how everything was perfect that day, places the photograph back where she took it, and made her way back downstairs.

* * *

Half past five and Naomi's still not home. She's supposed to be back at the house an hour ago. The cake is done and after cooling it, Emily cleared a space for it in the fridge, just in time for dinner. When she was finished making the pasta sauce, she sets the timer in the oven to cook the chicken, and went to the living room to dial Hukilao's number. Sue answers it.

"Sue hey, it's Emily. I was wondering if Naomi's still there?"

"Not for hours. She asks me if she can leave early, said she needs to go somewhere. Are you saying she's not home yet?"

"Yes," Emily bit her lip and looks as the window, the rain not ceasing. "She left before the storm?"

"Yes, yes, I wouldn't let her leave if it's raining cats and dogs out."

"I'm worried, she only has the bike."

"Goodness, right, the bike. I'll call my husband and ask him to look for her, tell him to trace the path to your house, maybe she's stuck in a shed when the rain started and she hasn't left since."

"I hope you're right. Did she tell you where she was going?"

"That she didn't. Everything all right there, you and Micah safe?"

"We're in the house and fine, you?"

"We're okay. I'll call when he finds her."

"Thank you Sue, and I'll call if ever she gets home."

Phone calls are not proving to be mood lifters, Emily found out, at least not for today. All this time she thought Naomi's still at work waiting for the rain to stop but she's been gone for hours; she's practically missing.

She paces around the house, twisting her clammy hands together, and tries to distract herself from conjuring up bad scenarios that might have happened. She thought about braving the storm and search for Naomi herself but she knows it's not possible because it meant leaving Micah alone.

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes into an hour.

"Where's Naomi ma?" Micah asks her when she decided to stop pacing around and sit down, the boy oblivious to what's happening.

She forces a smile and pushes his hair back. "I don't know yet but she'll be home soon."

She calls Sue again, when Micah went to the bedroom to play with his toys, to check if there's any news but there wasn't. "Don't get worried too much Em, I'm sure Naomi's stranded somewhere and is completely fine."

"But she's supposed to call if she's alright," Emily says, dismayed, that maybe Sue's right and it didn't occur to the blonde to call home.

"Or maybe they don't have a phone line in where she's at," Sue suggests. "We'll find her Em, stay home with Micah. They said the storm will last throughout the night."

Emily replaces the phone with a heavy heart. "Naomi, where the_ hell _are you?"

* * *

She had cooked everything: the potatoes, the chicken, the gravy, even the pasta noodles, just to keep herself preoccupied but now that she's finished with the whole lot, there's nothing to do but wait. And wait and wait until she's sure she's going to worry herself sick.

And when she's convinced that the blonde got swallowed up by the sea or died of hypothermia or something equally horrible, the front door creaks open to reveal Naomi, soaking wet and slightly shivering.

"I'm home," she says, smiling sheepishly and looking down at her feet where mud and water starts to pool. "Sorry for the mess, I'll clean that up later."

Emily's off to her feet at once.

Naomi took a step back as to not lose her balance when Emily crashes their bodies together. Next thing she knew, Emily's kissing her in the mouth.

It took her a second but when her brain catches up she immediately participated in the frenzy that the redhead started. She pulls Emily by the waist and dips her head to kiss back, later opening her mouth to deepen it.

Naomi's skin feels icy as Emily clutches her hand on the back of the blonde's neck, the other on her shoulder, but she didn't care if the water from Naomi's soaked clothes is slowly seeping its way through her dry ones, she didn't care if Naomi doesn't want to be kissed like this, because all Emily cares about is the is blonde home and safe.

She started shivering too but doesn't want to stop because it's a contrast to what Naomi's doing to her: firing up her body like a furnace, her skin feverish from the blonde's touch. Emily pulls her tighter and Naomi pushes back and squeezes her waist. The kiss slows down and Emily groans because Naomi's mouth is warm and sweet and just… _felt fucking right_.

"I was so worried!" her frantic voice shakes as she pushes the wet hair off Naomi's face. The kiss broke but Naomi still has her arms around her waist, keeping her close. Emily could feel Naomi's frantic heartbeat against her chest as she stares at the blonde with overflowing relief.

"You were worried about me?" Naomi asks oblivious.

"Of course I was! I was fucking panicking. I didn't know what to do, I thought- I thought…" Emily trails off and her eyes start to well up.

"But I didn't," Naomi answers her nonetheless.

"I'm so glad," she breathes out.

Naomi leans to give her a reassuring peck but Emily had something else in mind and kisses the blonde passionately once again and fucking hell if it doesn't feel better this time, Naomi's tongue in her mouth, caressing hers freely. She wonders how she did not submit to the impulses to kiss Naomi all those nights they stayed up late to watch some movie in the TV. Naomi so close, so tempting, but she didn't make a move because Micah's only a room away.

_Micah!_

She pulls her head back almost abruptly, cutting Naomi off from nibbling on her lower lip.

"What?" Naomi asks, slightly dazed.

"Micah might see us."

"Oh," Naomi blinks and let go of Emily rather reluctantly. "Right."

"Where have you been?"

"I went to look for something."

"What's that?"

"You might laugh…"

Emily frowns at her. "I wouldn't, I promise."

"Well, there's this thing I used to eat a lot, back in England, they're biscuits called Garibaldis. I was at work and thought how much I haven't eaten one in months and decided to look for them in the huge grocery centers in the city since I haven't seen them in the smaller grocery stores nearby. Sort of a gift for myself you know, and I realized that biking to get to Honolulu wasn't one of the best ideas I've had."

"You risked your life for a pack of biscuits?" Emily asks incredulously.

"I didn't know there's a bloody storm coming in," Naomi defended herself and Emily burst out laughing. "Emily, you promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I know, I know," she answers, clutching at her side. "Well did you find it?"

"No." Naomi looks so genuinely sad that it makes Emily want to kiss her more.

"We'll find you your Garibaldis but first things first Naoms, change your clothes."

"You too." Naomi smiles mischievously, before heading to the bathroom.

Emily calls Sue to tell that Naomi's home before she went to change her clothes as well.

* * *

Naomi was all smile once seeing the food in the table.

"Naomi we baked you cake!" Micah says proudly as he settles on his seat.

"Did you now?" Naomi says, grinning at him then at Emily. Naomi's wearing loose, comfortable, and dry clothes, her hair still wet from her shower.

"The potatoes gone cold, but I heated the gravy," Emily looks apologetic.

"This looks great, thank you," Naomi says serving her plate mash potatoes.

"Don't eat too much, we still have the cake," Emily warns both Naomi and Micah as they dig in.

They ate half of the cake after dinner, too stuffed to finish it all. Emily was quite proud of herself with the outcome, although it was a bit chewy in her opinion but Naomi assured her she always preferred cakes to be on the chewy side. Emily laughs because she has a feeling Naomi's making that bit up.

Micah excitedly handed his gift to Naomi which is neatly wrapped with a ribbon on top. Inside is a swimming goggle with a snorkel.

"He picked it himself," Emily tells her.

Naomi kisses the top of his head. "I can't wait till I use it, thanks Micah."

When everything was cleaned and put away and Micah had gone to bed, Emily pulls out a bottle of champagne that's been chilling in the fridge. "This is my gift," she tells Naomi as they sat down the couch. She fills one of the glasses and hands it to Naomi. Outside, the rain's still going, the drumming of water against the roof somewhat dulling everything.

"You Fitches know how to choose your gifts very well," Naomi commented sipping at her drink, the liquid fizzles in her mouth.

Emily giggles before drinking from her glass. "He originally suggested in getting you a bike helmet."

Naomi laughs out loud. "Must have been a tough choice."

"He spent six minutes on it, yes."

The bottle slowly empties as they talk and the night deepens, Emily touching Naomi as long as she can get away with it while Naomi scoots closer and closer until their legs are touching and soon, they were kissing again.

* * *

**It will be my birthday in a few days as well, I'll be turning 62 then. **

**If you have the time, listen to **_**Runaways**_** by**_** The **__**Killers, **_**I like it and starts with: _Blonde hair blowing in the summer wind, blue- eyed girl playing in the sand_****.**

**And well if you're wondering, yes there will be a part two on this, just be patient with me yeah? I'll see you guys soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, you're still here. That is kind of awesome. :3**

**There's a question about Micah's last name. It's Fitch. I think I stated his full name in chapter 6. c:**

* * *

They were at it for a time, only breaking away when they run out of breath but their lips aren't apart for more than three seconds when they find each other yet again. Everything was overwhelming for Naomi: the raging storm, the champagne,_ Emily_.

Her head is filled with the feeling of the redhead's soft lips languidly moving to match the rhythm they have set: slow and deep. They substitute it with fast and rough but they always ended up with the deeper kisses. She never thought kissing can be this good, it was better enough when Emily fling herself to her then proceeded to kiss her earlier like her life's depended on it. But now, with the champagne making everything lighter and _relaxed, _and the fact that they don't have to stop right away because of the worry that Micah might see them, Naomi decided that this kiss is better than most she ever had.

She leans away, takes a deep breath, then tilts her head slightly to the side as she leans back in and presses their lips together once more only this time she grew bolder and teased Emily with her tongue and the redhead lets out a surprised groan and tightens her hold on Naomi.

They kissed and kissed until they're both panting and knew they need more than their three- second breaks. She presses her face on Emily's shoulder, breathing her in, her hands lazily traveling up and down the redhead's clothed back while Emily's hand is buried in slightly wet blonde hair, the other busy stroking the length of Naomi's arm.

Emily sighs at the sensation of Naomi's hands, the gentle rubbing is like lulling her to sleep and she shivers when she felt Naomi snuck a hand inside her shirt, now caressing her bare skin. It felt like she's been doused with fire at the touch and it didn't help that Naomi's hair tangled between her fingers has so much effect on her it's fucking ridiculous.

"Naomi," she murmurs.

The hand in her shirt slightly pauses but resumes its movement as the blonde answers. "Yeah?"

Naomi starts the trail over the length of her spine and it was just too much for Emily; her mind's such a mess she forgot why she called out the blonde's name in the first place.

"You're making it hard for me to think."

"Stop if it starts to hurt." Naomi's tone is playful and teasing and she smiles, relieved that this (whatever this that they're doing) is not too much for the blonde.

She smiles broader then it turns into a low moan when Naomi starts to trail kisses over her neck. She moves her head to the side to give the blonde better access and just enjoyed it for a moment. But as much as she take pleasure in having Naomi's lips trailing over the sensitive skin of her neck, the longing to have those lips against her own is more prevailing, consuming her, and when she can't wait a moment longer, she removes her hand off Naomi's hair and starts to push on the blonde's shoulder.

Naomi detached herself from her neck with a sad little look but it didn't last for long when she got attacked by the redhead's lips; there's so much want on the way Emily is grabbing her, touching her everywhere, that Naomi felt something stir inside her. Next thing she knew Emily's pushing on her shoulder again and kept on pushing until she's lying down the couch.

She places her legs in front of her, stretching them as much as the length of the couch can accommodate them and Emily, briefly breaking the kiss, proceeds to climb the sofa and straddles her. But when the redhead slightly moves her legs to get more comfortable, it brushes against the blonde's side and was surprised when Naomi yelps in pain.

"What is it?" she asks worriedly and reaches for the end of Naomi's shirt but Naomi got a hold on it first and is already pushing it downwards.

"Nothing," Naomi answers quickly.

It made Emily's eyebrow raises suspiciously.

"Well if it's nothing, show me."

"I can't show you nothing Emily, because it's_ nothing_."

Emily's eyebrow rises higher. "Don't get smart on me," she says a little too sweetly then yanks the hem of Naomi's shirt to reveal a purple bruise the size of her palm splattered on the blonde's right ribcage. "What's that?"

"It's my abdomen," Naomi replies looking down at the bruise too. She frowned because it wasn't as big as it was when she was in the shower.

"I meant this," Emily says impatiently, landing a finger over the purple space to indicate what she's talking about.

"Aahhh!"

"Sorry," Emily hastily apologizes and dismounts Naomi at once worried she'll hurt her again if she stayed on top of the blonde a moment longer. She sat on the edge of the couch while Naomi pushes herself into sitting position. "Where'd you get it?"

"Uh, I don't remember."

"Naomi," Emily says warningly. She uses the same tone when Micah won't finish his breakfast.

"I fell."

"Where?"

"On the rough road, when I was biking home. I fell and landed on a pointy rock."

"You should have told me!" Emily says exasperatedly. "We could have put cold compress to stop it from swelling."

"Sorry," Naomi says sheepishly, scratching the side of her chin.

"It's not too late, we can still put some."

* * *

Emily presses the ice pack on the bruise and Naomi would squirm slightly so it won't be too pressed up against her skin but Emily would press it back then she had to wriggle away from the cold again.

"Will you keep still?"

"It kinda fucking hurts you know," she complains.

"It's supposed to hurt, quit moving." Naomi frowns, thinking if this is supposed to heal the bruise, it shouldn't feel so fucking painful.

"I think I'm cured now Em." She tries to push Emily's hand away but Emily shook it off.

"You barely have it on you, it needs to stay for twenty minutes straight."

"But-" Emily's lips cut her off, pressed firmly against hers and Naomi forgot about everything she was whining about seconds earlier.

"Now will you stop complaining and let me do it?"

She nods meekly in defeat. The bruise alone is a throbbing ache but if you add the feeling of biting coldness against it, it's a different level of pain. Naomi looks at Emily with a pained expression as she sits through the excruciating process. Emily returns the look with a victorious smile, feeling accomplished that she was able to stop her from protesting.

"Thank you again by the way for dinner, the cake, the presents, and now for helping me not to die."

"You're not going to die from a bruise."

"Really? Because I'm sure this is what dying feels like. Wouldn't it be funny if I die the same day I was born?"

Emily gave her an amused look. "Stop being so overly dramatic."

"I am everything but overly dramatic Emily."

"And by saying that, you're being overly dramatic."

"Whatever," Naomi says with a roll of her eyes and a little smile on her lips. "I'm serious though, thank you."

"I was happy to do it and Micah enjoyed helping me out with the cake."

"It was the best cake I ever had. And well, I didn't even have a cake last year," she reflected thoughtfully.

Emily pushes Naomi's shirt higher when it starts to skid down and regarded Naomi with a careful look. "What was your birthday like last year?" she asks nonchalantly.

"I came home for the weekend and we had a little picnic at the park near our house."

"Who were you with?"

"My mum and Cook, just the three of us. We had to leave within an hour because it started to rain, shit weather all year round you know."

Emily felt a twinge when she saw the ghost of smile on Naomi's lips when she said the name Cook. "Who's Cook?"

"He's a friend," was the short answer.

"Do you miss your mom?" she asks and when Naomi didn't reply right away, she thought she won't get an answer.

"Yeah." Emily thought to not push her luck and not ask anymore question but when Naomi said, "She would have liked you if you met," it intrigued her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're quite similar."

"In what way?"

"She was kind and nice and always saw the goodness in people."

Emily looks at her with round eyes, a look of gratitude in them. "That's sweet."

"She was crazy too," she laughs and then whimpered when Emily pressed the ice pack hard on her bruise.

When the twenty minutes was done, Naomi rolls her shirt down while Emily returns the ice pack in the kitchen and they decided to call it a night. The time was half pass two when Naomi starts for the stairs but Emily calls for her.

"Anything else?" she asks, retrieving her steps to stand in front of Emily that's standing by the bedroom door.

Emily just sort of looks at her for a moment before speaking. "I would love to hear more about your mum. Or Cook. I don't mean now because I think that's asking too much but I'd like to hear more about them from you, eventually."

And Naomi knows what Emily is asking for. "You will," she tells her, because Emily earned it. "But I can't tell you when, but I promise you will."

She thought it wasn't much to promise it but Emily's face lit up when she said it. "Thank you. Oh and before you go to work tomorrow, I'll check on your bruise again okay?"

Naomi knows more than to argue. "Right." She pats Emily's arm and gave her a little wave before trudging to her room. "Good night Fitch."

Emily grins at her and returns her wave. "Sweet dreams Campbell."

* * *

"Hey." The way the word was delivered flirtatiously, Naomi knew before she glanced at Pria that it was her. There are quite a handful of people having their breakfast and Naomi didn't notice her come in.

"Hey," she greets her back stopping by the booth the black- haired girl is currently occupying. Pria studies her carefully.

"Something's changed," she observes, looking at the blonde up and down.

"What?"

"Can't quite put my finger on it yet."

The blonde frowns and shrugs and then changes the topic. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Missed me?"

She smirks. "Gross."

"Because I did."

"Sure you did."

"I was out of town for a business trip, but it didn't mean I wasn't thinking about you," Pria explains then batted her eyes when she said the last part.

Naomi _tsk_ed with a slight shake of her head. "You're good."

"I'm more than good. So tell me Naomi, did you realize how badly you want to go out with me after all?"

Naomi made a show on tapping her pencil against her temple and acted like she's thinking hard before sighing loudly. "Not really." She hears a _ding! _from the kitchen meaning one of the orders is ready for serving. "You want anything?"

"I already ordered," Pria says pointing at a stack of waffles one of the other waiters is bringing over.

"Big appetite eh?"

"I'm quite famished," she says and smiles suggestively at the blonde. Naomi chose to ignore it.

"Good, well I'm quite busy."

"Can we talk later?"

"About what?"

"Just about something."

Naomi gives another shrug and nods her head. "If you can wait," she replies, heading back to the kitchen.

It was an hour later when most of the customers had left and Naomi and the rest are preparing for lunch time when she made her way back to Pria's booth. "You're still here."

"I'm a determined person." Pria points at the seat opposite her. "Sit."

"Well?" she asks again when she's seated.

"Come to a party with me."

"No thanks."

"Come on, it will be in a boat, DJ's dope, free booze, I swear it will blow your mind. That and above all, you get to spend one night with this," she says pointing both index fingers at herself. Naomi looked unconvinced. "Look, come with me to the party and I won't bother you anymore. Think of it as a going away gift."

"You're leaving?" Naomi sits up properly.

"For a while, work thing," Pria says, swirling her straw around the half- full glass of iced tea. "I'm moving to Tokyo, I don't know how long. Maybe three months, half a year, depends on the boss." She looks at Naomi hopefully. "So how about it? Coming to the party?"

Naomi looks at her with curiosity. "Why the effort?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so determined to ask me out?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Before she knew it, Naomi feels her face grow hot, and then hates herself for being so transparent. Pria smiles widely at the blushing blonde in front of her. "The thing is Naomi, you're gorgeous and you don't even know it. And I like your aggressiveness, are you like that in bed too?"

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Naomi flirts back, determined to redeem herself.

Pria seems to be pleased with her reply. "Oh I would very much."

"When's the party anyway?"

"Next Saturday."

"I'll think about it," she says, standing up.

"Great!" Pria claps. "You know what, I finally figured out what's changed with you."

"Well?"

"You look happier."

Naomi smiles at her, a genuine smile. "I sort of am."

* * *

Emily comes home feeling very exhausted. Her whole body matted with sweat, strands of her hair irritably clinging to her neck, she smells like she's been dunked in ammonia and her clothes are all dirty. She single-handedly tilled four flowerbeds and fertilized the soil in time for planting a new batch of tulips. She was used to that kind of work but not as much flowerbeds in one day as today. The schedule for the tulips is a little behind because the roses that were planted before bloomed a week late so she has to rush to get back to schedule.

After she was done on the fourth flowerbed, there's still enough time to take a shower before Micah's last class is over so she went all the way home to remove the soil and sweat from her body.

She went straight to the bathroom and stripped off her dirty clothes and left them on the tiled floor before stepping into the shower. The water is heavenly as it cascades down her body, removing the filth off her while she brushes the cake of mud off her fingernails. Once she scrubbed herself until her skin is red and a little sore and washed her hair until the smell of sweat and fertilizer is gone, she stands under the shower stream and lets the water drum over the back of her neck. The beating of water over the tense part of her body loosens her up and as she relaxes, Emily's mind drifts off. And as every time she does lately, she finds herself thinking about Naomi.

First she thought about her high-pitched giggle, then the way Naomi would read the words from the book she's reading out loud when she thinks she's alone, and how she chew her popcorn when it's movie night. Soon, Emily's mind is filled of the memory of them kissing. The first time Naomi kissed her and it tasted of cigarette that Emily always thought was very sexy then when she practically assaulted the blonde with her lips just four nights ago.

She didn't know what's gotten over her but she never regretted her recklessness that night. She thought Naomi would start acting weird around her the morning after like she did with their first kiss but when she woke up the next day, she finds Naomi on the porch, drinking coffee and smoking and when the blonde saw her, she greeted her a cheery 'good morning' and it made Emily very happy and relieved.

Emily moves one of her hands from where it's massaging her neck down to her right breast and gives it a squeeze. She bit her lip and lets out air through her teeth at the sensation. The other hand goes down and cups her left breast and this time, a low moan escapes her lips. She continues on massaging both of her tits while thinking they're Naomi's hands instead and she felt herself grow wet at the thought. A little guilty too.

Her guilt did not stop her from lowering her hand and settling between her thighs. She moans and pants as the memory of Naomi's tongue in her mouth and her hand caressing her back drives her on while her fingers move clumsily over her clit.

Her free hand went to clutch the cold tile wall as she came in a euphoric rush, calling out Naomi's name as the force of her orgasm hit her, almost knocking off both of her knees and losing her balance. She comes down to a jerking stop, her throat hoarse from crying out loud. Despite being on her own, Emily blushes as she cleans up and wraps herself in a towel, her reflection in the mirror looks guilty and flushed as she moves to the door.

Her heart clenches when she sees Naomi sitting in the living room. Just… sitting.

Blue eyes bore holes at her when the blonde glance her way when she comes out the bathroom. Emily swallows audibly, forces the look of guilt off her face and finds her voice. "You're home early," she says casually, although her voice came out a little lower.

"Yeah." The answer gave nothing away. Naomi stands up and walks over to her, the rest of her face is expressionless but her eyes tells a different story.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Emily could practically hear the beating of her heart ringing through her ears.

"Long enough."

Before she could register the blonde's words, Naomi had her pressed against the wall and is kissing her so fucking fiercely Emily's sure her lips are bruising. By the way Naomi's pushing their bodies together and both her hands are already on Emily's tits squeezing and kneading, the desperation is evident in her every movement, Emily's positive the blonde heard everything.

"You're driving me fucking crazy you know that," Naomi tells her almost accusingly through clenched teeth before she starts assaulting Emily's neck with bites and kisses.

Emily wants to say how she's already there, how she's already crazy for Naomi but she can't seem to find her voice. Instead, gathering herself together, she reaches for Naomi's shorts, fumbling with the zipper and button. When they're undone, she shoves her hand inside and both blonde and redhead moans when Emily's fingers slides through the wetness she finds there.

"Oh Christ," Naomi groans against Emily's collarbone before biting down the tendon of the redhead's neck when Emily starts swirling her fingers around her clit. Her hold on Emily's tits tightens followed by colorful string of expletives when Emily pushes a finger inside her.

Despite the awkward angle, Emily makes it work by dipping her shoulder while her free hand starts pushing down on Naomi's shorts. The blonde registers what she's trying to do and helps her slide the garment down her legs until it pooled over her ankles. After kicking the shorts away, Naomi pulls Emily into a possessing kiss and starts to move her hips in time with Emily's thrusting. Emily pushes back until they're in it together, pulling away and then meeting, over and over again. Emily adds another finger and starts pushing harder and faster, her want growing with every thrust.

It didn't last long until Naomi clenches around her fingers and moans out her name as the blonde fights to hold onto any bit of control of her body back. Her knees start to buckle but Emily wraps her arm around her waist, keeping her in her feet. Emily watches with amazement how Naomi looks so beautiful as she tries to bring herself down from her high: eyes tightly shut, teeth grinding down her lip, her breathing coming out in pants and a light sheen of sweat breaking out her feverish skin.

She plants light kisses over Naomi's flushed chest until the blonde unclenched around her fingers. Slowly, she pulls her fingers out, eliciting another moan while her lips reach for Naomi's and kisses her deeply.

When Naomi's breathing comes to normal and it doesn't feel like her whole body's on fire, she pushes herself slightly away from Emily and stare at her to gauge the redhead's reaction. Emily looks at her with big round eyes and a slight surprise on her face (Naomi's certain that the look is etched on her face as well although she's _way_ more surprised than the redhead and a little more flushed, a little more spent).

Then the redhead gave her a sweet innocent smile like she didn't just fuck Naomi where she stood.

* * *

**I have nothing to say for myself, only i'm sorry if the sexy time was disappointing. lol.**

**I definitely missed Pria so I brought her back, what do you think? :]**

******Thank you everyone for the generous reviews, I awesomesauce you all. Oh and to everyone who greeted me a happy birthday, another thank you! See you on the next update guise~**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to post this now because I'll be busy for the rest of the week. I hope you'll like it. **

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emily's voice came out raw and low. She leans her back against the wall, suddenly tired and spent, Naomi's hands that are holding on to her tits dropping as she did. Emily's arm is burning from the exertions it did earlier, her heart seemed like it doubled in size pumping up hot blood that she could very much feel running through her veins.

Naomi just stands in front of her, her cheeks blotchy pink, her mouth partially opened delivering ragged breath, a sheen of sweat spreads over her skin. She does not answer and Emily fears that this has done it for the blonde; that it was too much, that she will go upstairs, pack her things and leave never to be seen again.

"Naomi," she says her name, her voice desperate for any reaction, be it good or bad, anything just not to leave her out of the dark.

_Please say something, anything._

When the blonde did nothing to reply, Emily's breathing shakes and felt her eyes sting. Then she silently scolds herself, staggers to reel in her emotions because the last thing she wants is to break down in front of Naomi. Why does she have to be so _fucking_ emotional all the time? She bows her head so she did not see Naomi's stoic face changes to surprised, to worried, then guilty.

In her field of vision however, Emily notices Naomi take a step closer to her then Naomi's hand is reaching for hers. Confused, she made herself look up to the face in front of her. Naomi's expression is gentle and soft as she slowly shakes her head. Emily wanted to ask what the simple gesture of her head meant (did she meant she's not okay or is she's telling her not to cry?) but Naomi turns away from her and starts walking. She gives Emily's hand a tug when the redhead did not follow right away. Emily shuffles behind her, her other hand coming up to clutch where her towel is knotted, worried that it will come undone as Naomi guides her up the stairs.

It was Naomi who undid it later, the knot, when Emily's sitting at the edge of the bed, filled with nervous excitement and the uninhibited yearning to feel the blonde's touch. Naomi appears nervous as well, her hands slightly shaking as she pushes Emily further up the bed until Emily's head is resting on a pillow, the blonde hovering over her.

Emily bit her lip and squirms when Naomi just eyes her hungrily for a moment, feels vulnerable lying down naked while Naomi still has her shirt and underwear on. She closes her eyes when Naomi finally dips her head but only to press their lips for a brief kiss. But even if the gesture was innocent enough compared to what they have just been doing, it still has the same electrifying effect on Emily because it's _still_ Naomi. She lets out and audible sigh when the blonde starts to descend down her body.

Stars burst behind her eyelids when the blonde's lips found its way over her left breast, her body quivering when Naomi takes a nipple in her mouth then sucks tentatively. She groans out loud, her toes curling at the tingling sensation.

When she forces her eyes open and inclines her head to see, she wasn't ready for the actual sight of Naomi's mouth enclosed over her tit. Naomi looks up, saw her watching, her lips curling for a naughty grin that made Emily clench and just want to take the blonde again, here in the comfort of the bed.

She continues to watch as Naomi transferred her attention to her right breast while maintaining eye contact. Emily's so fucking turned on staring while the blonde suck purposefully on her nipple. And _fucking hell_ if everything felt a little bit sexier with those darkening hooded blue eyes watching her and as Emily watches them in return, acknowledging what they're doing.

Her hands come up to stroke Naomi's hair, pushing the blonde locks back where they fell down and covered the blonde's face, all the while Emily's breathing starts to get labored, her chest heaving, her whole body scorching and sweaty, her skin highly sensitive at the touches of Naomi's lips, tongue, and teeth.

Her legs tremble when Naomi spreads them apart, the blonde's lips lapping up the insides of her thighs but not exactly where Emily wants her to be. It goes on like that, felt fucking forever, until Emily's so fucking hot and yearning for some sort of release that she practically begged the blonde to just take her.

"Naomi, _fuck_, I swear to fucking god-"

Naomi did not let her finish with her futile attempt to threat (because really, it's not in the redhead's position to make threats when she's the one who wants something from the blonde) because it was cut off by her own moan, almost a scream, her body arching upwards off the bed, her legs trembling uncontrollably, when Naomi finally tastes her with one firm lick. Her sweaty hand finds the blonde's hair, tangling her fingers over the smooth locks, the other clutching at the sheets on her side, twisting and untwisting as Naomi ravish her, driving her into oblivion with her tongue.

When she came for the second time that day, Emily screams the blonde's name but this time her voice is more wrought from the desperation, her fist gripping hard on the bedspread, the other holding Naomi's head in place as she tries to hold on to her orgasm for as long as she could, her nails digging into the blonde's scalp. Naomi groans against her as she brings her down, her tongue slowing down the same rate as the redhead's staggered breathing normalizes.

Panting, Naomi comes up and lies on her back beside her. Emily snuggles to Naomi's side, her tense body relaxing against the mattress, but she can't say the same for Naomi. So she shifts her head and pulls the blonde into a possessing kiss and tries to convey everything she wants to say without saying a word.

Naomi's hand went up to grip the side of her face while her tongue pushes pass Emily's lips to explore the inside of her mouth. Emily groans because it's fucking sexy and intimate at the same time, tasting herself in Naomi's mouth.

It took a while long after the kiss and Emily had drop her head back to the blonde's shoulder when Naomi's tensed muscles eventually loosen, her arms circle around the redhead. Emily feels secured, Naomi's embrace always keeps her safe, just like the way it made her feel the morning Lena came over with the dreadful confession and when Micah had a fight in school.

Goosebumps broke all over her skin when a gush of wind comes in the room through the opened windows, the curtains flapping through the sea breeze. Naomi noticed her shiver and grabbed a blanket to drape over her back but Emily spreads it all out so it covers them both before she settles back on the space between Naomi's arm and body.

They lay like that, not a word passing between them until Emily notices Naomi's breathing has evened out and the blonde's grip around her slackens. Emily smiles and closed her eyes and decided to rest for a while as well.

She never noticed it when she fell asleep.

* * *

Just only after she dozed off, Naomi stirs when she felt movement beside her. She takes a peek at what the commotion is all about, one eye opening, the other still tightly shut. She sees Emily pushing the blanket off her and sitting at the edge of the bed, exposing her naked back for the blonde to stare at. From the pale orange light that's coming in the room, she could tell that the sun has started to set.

"Where you going?" it's the first time she talked after assaulting Emily on the hallway downstairs. She suppressed a smirk when she saw Emily visibly jump at the sound of her voice.

Emily turns her head to look at her with huge, slightly anxious eyes and Naomi just got lost in them for a second. "Micah, he's waiting for me at school."

"Oh." She starts to push herself off the bed when Emily stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"That's alright, you can go back to sleep." She hesitates but decided to follow the redhead's instruction.

"Alright," she mumbles, sinking back to the pillows as she watches Emily grab the towel from the floor and wrapping it back around her torso. Naomi already misses the redhead's warmth next to her.

"I'll be right back," Emily says with a soft smile before closing the door, leaving Naomi with her thoughts while staring at the crumpled sheets over Emily's abandoned side of the bed.

* * *

"Hey sorry I was late, were you waiting long?" Emily greets her son who's sitting down on the front steps of his school's entrance.

"I don't know, I was playing," Micah answers her, putting a pair of toy soldiers inside his bag before pulling the straps of his backpack over his shoulders.

"On your own?" Emily asks as they walk towards the car.

He shook his head. "Hazel played with me but she had to go." He skips a couple of yards before adding, "She has hair like Naomi."

Once seated on the passenger side, Micah begged her if they could get ice cream. Emily smiles at the little pout her son had put on with his palms pressed together in front of him and she doesn't have a choice but to give in. They made a detour to a grocery store, got a tub of Micah's favorite ice cream flavor and a box of chocolate ice cream cones.

"Hi there Emily," the tall guy with auburn hair behind the cashier greets her. He owns and runs the place all by himself and Emily knew him since she moved to Hawaii.

"Hey Jeff, how's it going?"

"Still living the dream," he says as he punched in their items. Emily grins at him and pays. "By the way, remember when you asked me if I have those biscuits with the weird name?"

"Garibaldis?"

"Yeah, yeah, those. I was checking the stocks at the back and I actually found a couple, funny how I never got to display them. You still want them?"

Emily lights up and nods fast. "Of course."

She's grinning from ear to ear while she carries one plastic bag full of Garibaldis back to the car, as if she's the one who's craving for them, while Micah carries the ice cream.

Once they're home, Micah drops the plastic bag on the kitchen counter and runs upstairs to Naomi's room before Emily could stop him. He twists the knob with his tiny hands and came bounding in, sees Naomi sleeping under the covers.

"Naomi," he shakes her shoulder. "Wake up, there's ice cream."

The blonde mumbles some incoherent words before opening her eyes. "What the f-" her word halted in her lips when she sees Micah's face hovering over her, a toothy grin dominating his face. "Micah? How, how did you get in here?" she stammers.

The boy simply points at the door, currently ajar. "Wake up, there's ice cream," he repeats, ignoring Naomi's still stunned face, before climbing in the bed and starts to jump up and down the spring mattress. The motion drove Naomi out of bed.

"All right, all right, hold on," she says, opening her closet to grab a pair of shorts to put on, her previous one somewhere on the floor downstairs, unless Emily took care of it on her way out. She turns around just in time to catch Micah after he threw himself off the bed at her.

"Jesus!" Naomi exclaims, the wind got knocked off her when he slammed against her torso, her arms coming up to clutch at his back so he won't fall. Micah's giggling as he reared himself back. "Micah! Don't do that again."

"It's fun!"

"No, it was dangerous. You could have injured yourself."

Micah recognizes Naomi's scolding voice, something she rarely uses when she talks to him. He pouts and casts his eyes down. "Sorry Naomi."

Naomi was silent, unsure what to say next. In the end she lets out a defeated sigh, hates to see him upset. She shakes her head and made him look at her.

"Hey, I'm not mad. I just don't want you getting hurt alright?" He nods but still got that look in his eyes, similar to his mother's when sad. "Come on mate, we're having ice cream remember?"

Hearing the words ice cream, Micah's lips slowly quirks up on the edges and he's smiling again.

"How was school?" Naomi asks as she carries him downstairs. Micah shows her a star mark stamped at the back of his hand, telling her he got it from a drawing he did. "That is bloody brilliant," she says, impressed.

"I fed Ginger with little breads," Micah tells her then proceeding to imitate the nibbly way Ginger, the hamster they have in class, eats. Dropping his hands, he looked thoughtful for a while before telling Naomi, "I want Ginger."

"Well I had a pair of hamsters when I was little. I was six then I think and I had them until I was seven but then the male hamster died, still now I don't know from what reason but my suspicion is that a particularly stale bread got lodged in his throat, restraining his breathing. The female followed only a week after, _that_ I'm quite positive is because of depression and loneliness. Anyway it was sad and I refused to own any pet since then. So you see, before you give in to the urge in taking a furry friend under your wing, first you should completely understand that they will die _way_ earlier than you are and your life will quite never be the same without them. So I guess what I'm trying to say is you can save yourself from the disappointment. You get what I'm saying?"

Micah hung his head to the side when she's finished, half of Naomi's words did not make any sense to him. "You say funny things," he concludes when they reached the kitchen where Emily is already bringing the cones out of the box.

"You think?" Naomi grins, scooting down to set him down on his feet. "I thought it was quite poignant."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asks them both.

"A little pep talk to prepare him for the major disappointments in life."

"Naomi's hamsters died mama."

"What?" Emily asks, confused as ever.

"It's true," Naomi answers ruefully, taking a bite off an empty cone.

* * *

"I've got something for you," Emily says, pushing the plastic bag on Naomi's direction where her little surprise for the blonde is.

"Hmm?" the blonde looks at it as she takes a bite off her ice cream. She scans the pack and broke into a smile when she saw the familiar purple packing of her favorite food. "Where did you get them?"

"They had stocks at Jeff's."

"This is great, it's-" Naomi interrupts herself and stares at Emily, a curious look on her face. A hand comes up to tuck a strand of hair behind Emily's ear, Naomi's fingers lingering on the redhead's collarbone as it goes down. "That's what I like about you. You've always been so thoughtful."

Emily simply smiles, takes Naomi's hands and held it in her own. They both stare down at their entwined fingers, little smiles forming on each other's lips. "This is nice."

"Yeah."

Emily looks up, pleasantly surprised how the blonde easily admitted to it. "It's nice for you too?"

"Of course."

They are both moving in for the kiss when Micah returns from where he has wondered off, the corners of his mouth evident of ice cream smudges.

Naomi takes a step back, looking a bit guilty, takes another bite of her melting ice cream.

Micah smiles sheepishly when Emily raise her eyebrows when she saw his shirt's smudged with the sticky chocolate too.

"It melted fast ma."

Emily simply shook her head accompanied with a knowing smile and ushers him over while she reach for the roll of tissue on the counter.

* * *

"I have to go."

"What? Where?"

Naomi looks up from where she's eating her second pack of Garibaldis while Emily went to sit on one of the saggy arms of the couch. She had been on the phone while Naomi and Micah are in the living room watching some children's program. Micah's singing along to the song on the telly as the show finishes, his head bobbing from side to side:

_I love you, you love me_

_We're a happy family_

_With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_Won't you say you love me too._

Naomi looked after Micah and made sure he won't get any ice cream drippings on any surface while Emily answered the call, and the blonde watched an entire episode of Barney the purple fucking dinosaur, rolling her eyes infinitely at the screen but Micah seems to enjoy it so much she did not attempt to switch channels.

"They're delivering new buds and fertilizers tonight and they want me to be in the gardens when they arrive just to make sure we got what we ordered." Emily sighs and pats the top of Micah's head. "I might have to spend the night."

"Okay, I'll make sure Micah sleeps in time."

"You will?" Emily asks hopefully.

"Sure."

"Can you sleep with him in our room? Or if you want he could sleep with you in your room…"

Emily trails off, the memory of Naomi's room bringing back not- so distant memories that made her blush slightly. It did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"I can sleep downstairs with him," she said that got the redhead sighing in relief.

"Great, thanks."

"Where you going mama?" Micah sets the bowl down on the coffee table and stands up on the couch.

"I have to leave for work, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Naomi will stay with you okay?"

"Okay."

Emily scoops him up in her arms and carries him to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned then before I go."

* * *

Naomi and Micah were up early the next day. After their breakfast of bacon and eggs that Naomi cooked (Naomi is now able in the kitchen after Emily taught her plus she has to help Nick out in cooking orders every time they're swamped with customers but her knack in food preparation is only limited to breakfast foods, nothing that complicated), they spent the rest of the morning by the beach chasing the waves while they wait for Emily to come home. Naomi has called Sue earlier informing her employer that she will be at work during lunch time because Emily's not home and Micah doesn't have school that day.

When they got tired and sweaty from running to and fro, they sat on the sand under the shade of a tree that grew near the water, its trunk slopes staggeringly low that it's almost horizontal.

"When do fish sleep?" Micah asks out of the blue while he buries his feet under the sand.

The question made Naomi blink. "That's a smart thing to ask but unfortunately, I do not know the answer."

"Do they sleep at night too?"

"I'm not fishes have a concept of 'sleeping when the sun goes down' Micah."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it means that they don't go to sleep like we do because they have a different way of life under water. But I'm sure they go to rest too, it's just not the same like us."

"Oh," Micah says thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Naomi replies, nodding her head sensibly. "Also, they don't have eyelids so they can't close their eyes."

They were quiet for a while. Micah seems to be thinking hard, probably pondering on the fact that fishes don't have eyelids; the sound of waves crashing on the shore is the only sound interrupting his train of thoughts. Naomi waits patiently for him to talk again and when he did, she wasn't ready for what he had to say.

"Will you stay forever?"

It took her six seconds to snap out of her stupor. She removed the red baseball cap he's wearing backwards and pushed his hair back to buy her time. "If I could manage it."

He slightly frowns because Naomi's answer was not a yes. "What's manage?"

"It means I will stay as long I can."

"You won't leave me?" Micah's looking up at her with expectant eyes. She smiles tenderly at him.

"I won't."

"You promise?"

That took longer to respond to but finally Naomi swallows and says, "I promise."

"I love you Naomi."

Those four words knocked the air out of Naomi Campbell.

It always amazed her how kids express their thoughts so sincerely without any trace of malice. Not like adults.

"I do too Micah, I love you."

* * *

**Imagine Me and You reference, check. **


	13. Chapter 13

**For those asking for a little conflict, let's bring Pria to shake things up.**

* * *

She felt satisfied. Contented.

Which is odd since she thought she would not handle this kind of familiarity towards anyone anymore. She's damaged goods after all. She can't help it that she is though, from what she had gone through since her father left them; the confusion that casted over her and the thought that she wasn't good enough of a daughter that's why he fucked off. Gina never stopped reminding her that the reason he left was simply because he was a colossal jerk but the doubt never left Naomi because the idea was imbedded in her brain since childhood.

She grew up always suspicious on everyone's motives; one of the effects of her father's abandonment. She's Guarded. Cold. Aloof. And she became rather detached towards other people, aside from Gina because, well, she's her mother and she didn't had much of a choice on that. Cook had only been so fucking persistent that she tolerates him during the first few months they knew each other but upon learning that Cook's similar to her, she knew she could be his friend without getting overly familiar.

She was wrong though.

And after the gut wrenching farewell she had with him at the train station, she thought she learned her lesson. She thought she would fucking stop feeling anything similar to caring over other people, for her own sake and the other parties involved, because she would end up hurting them or they would end up damaging her further. She knew she had to and she was so sure she won't be able to again.

She was wrong again.

Because as Naomi sits down on the sand staring at Micah while the boy builds a lopsided sand castle, she knew it was too late. After he told her he loved her, all the walls she had conjured up knocked down all at once.

She said she loves him too and she does, of course she does. He was the most charming child she had ever known, always making her smile, always been so sweet and curious. Part of his charm is that he reminds her of Cook and Emily at the same time.

"Put sand more," Micah told her dumping a handful of sand on her side of the castle.

"Right, sorry," she says, patting the wall of sand absentmindedly. Micah stops and watches her, only resuming when he sees the blonde put more effort onto it.

When the castle was one feet high, she thought about Emily. She thought about her and the possibility that they could be together. She tried to dismiss the idea at the very beginning thinking that it's totally absurd and complicated and somewhat just a fantasy she likes to indulge herself in from time to time but the idea was so persistent that she finally chose to admit that maybe it is what she really wanted. And maybe it's time she could give herself a chance to be with someone. Someone who she believes she could trust. She trusts Emily. Although not completely enough to tell her about everything, but she does.

Emily herself had confirmed that she liked her. But she was drugged that Naomi never fully believed the confession the redhead freely admitted that night. All skepticism about the matter petered out when Naomi came home early from work yesterday, sat down on the sofa to rest a bit, and then heard Emily in the shower.

Even how fucking stubborn she is when it comes to denying, what she heard was enough to convince her that Emily wants her just as much. So when the redhead came out the bathroom, Naomi followed the craving of her body and pushed Emily against the wall. What followed was something she never thought would ever happen in her life time.

Oddly enough, the whole thing felt so natural. She did not panic, no part of her brain going off telling her that _this_ is definitely not going to help her get over her little crush because she finally realized the futility of denying whatever her feelings are towards Emily.

And now she's finally telling herself to give it a try, to finally start opening herself to someone again. She smiles at the thought the same time she hears the splutter of engine that is unmistakably Emily's convertible.

Micah heard it too and he was on his feet at once and starts running back but they were a bit far off the beach that Emily did not notice them and went inside the house. Naomi followed in a more leisurely pace. When she entered the house, Micah's already switched the television on and is watching Courage the Cowardly Dog.

"Where's your mum?"

"Kitchen."

Naomi leaves him there and went through the beaded curtain. Emily's back is turned to her when she gets there. The redhead's washing her hands over the sink, her head is tilted to the side so the phone is pressed between her ear and shoulder. Naomi stops when she realized Emily's talking to someone. She thought of going back to the living room but when she heard Emily laugh at something the person on the other line said, she just went to stand behind the wall that separates the dining room to the kitchen and hung back.

"That's ridiculous, you're obviously lying. What, he really said that?" Emily laughs some more. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard, I can't imagine that happens in court rooms."

Naomi's stomach twisted into knots. It's _him_ on the other line. She knows she's eavesdropping but she seems to be rooted on the spot as she noticed that Emily's using a different kind of voice. It's something higher in octave than her normal one. Somewhat more cheerful, more happy.

"What? Yeah. I miss you too Tone. Very much."

_Click._

It suddenly occurred to her.

_Of course._

She did not made a noise as she retrieves her steps, away from the phone conversation, then going upstairs to her room. She quickly changed into her working clothes, ties her hair in a messy pony tail then down the stairs two steps at a time, hoping that Emily's still occupied on the phone while she makes her leave. She stopped short, her eyebrows knitting together, when instead she sees the redhead already sitting on the couch, Micah's head resting on her lap.

"Hey there you are." The sweet smile that followed just made it hurt more.

"Hey."

She crosses the living room towards the door. The smile Emily is wearing slightly wavers when Naomi pushes open the door and went outside without pretty much looking at her. Confused, she gently pushes Micah up and followed the blonde outside. Naomi was just about to mount her bike when she heard the rusty spring that keeps the screened door shut creaks as it stretches when Emily went out to the porch. Next thing she heard was Emily's voice calling for her. With great difficulty, she made herself look back.

"Naomi. I was hoping if we could talk?" Emily says as she takes the two steps down the porch and stood in front of the blonde, the bike between them.

"About what?"

"Well… you know. About us."

_Don't make this harder._

"Actually Em, I'm sort of late for work."

Emily was not able to hide the disappointment on her face.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe later then when you get home?"

"Yeah, maybe," was the curt reply. "Anything else?"

"Thanks for looking after Micah again."

"No problem. I should go."

"Be safe," Emily tells her but Naomi did not show any hint that she heard it because she'd rode the bike and is already pushing down the pedals furiously, the angry sun beating down her back.

* * *

_Idiot. Stupid stupid stupid._

She pedals harder until she's going so fast the wind is whistling against her ears and her legs are aching from the exertion but it's not enough as a punishment for herself. She still feels like stopping on the side of the road to crack her skull on a coconut tree for being so fucking naïve.

Micah's father.

Tony Stonem.

_She will always belong to him._

Naomi laughs at the bitterness of her disillusion but in reality she actually felt like crying. How can she be so fucking stupid? The whole scenario is right in front of her and she has no doubt in mind how it will play out: sooner or later Tony will turn up and be reunited with his family and Emily will definitely choose the father of her son over her.

What was _she _to the redhead anyway? She's no one. She's nothing. Only someone who just happened to be there when the redhead has no one else. And once the real person Emily wanted is around, Naomi will be forgotten. Spare part, that's what she is.

When she arrived at Hukilao, she was breathless and irritable. But most of all, she was mad at herself. Sue was surprised to see her so early since lunch time is still hours away. She simply explained that Emily got home sooner.

Naomi casted a gloomy atmosphere while working. She did not stop to have chats with the customers, which she does on a normal day. Even Nick was unsuccessful to remove the scowl off her face.

Twice, Sue asked her if she was alright.

"I'm alright Sue," she answers while rinsing the coffee mugs.

"You don't look alright for me honey."

"I am. I just… did not get enough sleep last night."

"Was Micah hard to babysit?"

"He was fine. The foam in their bedroom was too soft for my preference that's all."

Sue looks at her for a long time before smiling softly. The sort of smile that Gina used to give Naomi.

"I knew I made the right decision when I referred you to Emily. You're good for them and the same of them for you."

Naomi smiles but did not say anything.

The rest of the day, she worked herself into exhaustion because stopping meant she will start thinking about her stupidity all over again.

* * *

Emily is poring over a big hardbound book that is splayed over the coffee table in the living room when she arrived home at half past five. Micah is curled up next to the redhead, sleeping.

Naomi glanced at the pages and concluded that it's a book on gardening. Emily had read all 458 pages over and again but she'd still pull it out from the drawer where she keeps it, mostly because it relaxes her reading about what she already enjoy doing. She knew which tips listed in the book are really effective and which ones can be improved by the method she already practices.

She looks up, sees Naomi on the doorstep, and broke into a radiant smile.

"I was waiting for you."

Naomi was speechless for a few seconds, not sure how to avoid the pending doom.

"I don't feel well," came the lie. Emily's face automatically turns concerned.

"Is it your bruise?" Emily asks, her eyes cast where Naomi's bruise is situated.

"No."

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

The redhead pushed herself off the couch and walks over. Naomi stiffens when Emily feels her forehead with her palm. "You don't feel particularly hot," Emily assessed. Naomi slightly pulls her head back to remove their contact. Emily frowns. "Naomi, is there something wrong?"

_You already belong to somebody else._

"Nothing, just tired is all. I'm going to lie down."

Emily starts to say something but she paused, pursed her lips and nodded. She waits for a few seconds when Naomi moved past her to go upstairs, hoping the blonde will be back to assure her she's only exhausted and will be fine once she got her sleep but Naomi did nothing of the sort. Emily returns to her book once she heard Naomi closed the door to her bedroom then locks it.

Emily hope everything's fine with the blonde.

* * *

Naomi slept for sixteen straight hours. When she woke up, it's ten in the morning the next day. She felt cranky and hungry.

The only consolation of getting out of bed late is she had the house to herself. She doesn't want to see Emily for now. For how long, that she can't tell but she knows the excuses to avoid their talk would run out soon since they live in the same fucking house and she has to think fast on what to say when the moment will finally comes. She doesn't know what Emily has got to say anyway. Not sure if she wants to find out.

She took her time eating the breakfast that Emily left in the table. She ate a slice of toast, three strips of bacon, a scrambled egg, and two cups of coffee all the while staring at the note the redhead had left next to the food.

**_You should eat everything, you skipped dinner last night. Hope you're feeling better. :)_**

Instead of taking a shower, she runs herself a bath, staying in the water until her skin pruned. She put on a grey cotton shirt and a pair of jeans, let her shoulder- length hair hung loose and then biked to work.

Pria is sitting on one of the stools that surround the counter and is nursing a tuna sandwich when Naomi got there.

"Hey you," she says pleasantly, her gaze sweeps over the length of Naomi.

"Hi." Naomi comes in the counter, punched in her time card, took her apron that hung inside the kitchen, and ties it around her waist as she goes back out.

Pria leaves her in peace while she goes to work, cleaning up tables and taking orders but when only a handful of customers remained two hours later, Pria finally asked the blonde about her decision on the party she proposed. Naomi stops wiping the counter and looks up, sees the expectant look on the other girl's face. She feels rather guilty that she completely forgot about it. It feels ages since their last conversation two days ago. With what happened with Emily and all.

Then she stopped.

_Don't think about her. _

"When is it again you said?"

"Saturday."

"Fuck Saturday, let's go out today."

Pria blinks, thought Naomi's only teasing. A smile creeps on her lips when the blonde only looks at here unwaveringly. "That's more like it."

She didn't bother to ask what changed Naomi's mind, doesn't care anyway but she has the inkling suspicion what was the reason. Or who. More specifically, a particular redhead. She then hung back until the end of Naomi's shift and when the cafe closed for the day, Naomi followed her back to her sleek, black, two-seater car.

"Anywhere you want to go in particular?" she asks once she drove out the cafe's parking lot.

"I want a drink," the blonde replied, staring outside through the heavily tinted window. "Or two."

Pria drove them to a place called Fishpond's Tavern that is situated near a marina. The yachts that are lined up on the water slightly sway as the tide comes in; the sun's already halfway down the horizon and is casting long shadows on the pavement.

"Hey Bob," Pria greets the bouncer at the entrance, patting his bald head before motioning Naomi to follow her inside.

They settled by the bar and ordered beer. Naomi took a healthy swallow straight from the bottle while Pria sips from her glass, watching the blonde with a curious look. Even if she doesn't say it, it's obvious from Naomi's actions that something is bothering her. They did not talk much while they empty their drinks, mostly listening to the bar's playlist that mostly consists of reggae songs, the stream of people in and out the tavern increases as the night settles.

"You're already regretting this aren't you?"

"Sorry?"

Naomi tilts her head to the side to regard her seatmate. "You're realizing how much all your efforts to get a date is not actually worth it."

"This is a date?" Pria says in a fake shock voice. Naomi smirks and rolls her eyes. Pria smirks back, finally seeing Naomi smile the first time that day. "I'm having the wildest time of my life."

"Oh spare me."

"We're only fifteen minutes into it, in our first beer, there's still room for improvement."

"I am actually planning in getting drunk tonight."

"That's perfect, me too."

Naomi looks around. The place is not the kind of bar that is stuffy and filled with drunk people but there's a laid back quality into it, like people can have dinner here without getting weird looks, which Naomi prefers over the former.

"Thought you'd bring me to a club filled with gyrating drunks dancing on a remix of whatever popular song, complete with smoke machines and migraine-inducing laser lights."

"So you're the one who's actually disappointed."

"Not disappointed. Just thought that was more of your scene."

"I know places that are exactly like what you described but I thought you won't like it."

Naomi slightly frowns and plays with her coaster. "You're probably right. I'm way past that scene."

They were quiet again until Naomi smirks down at her drink when 'No Woman No Cry' starts playing. Pria noticed her reaction and quirks an eyebrow.

"Song relatable?"

Naomi tips her head to empty the contents of her bottle, shrugging nonchalantly in reply.

"I'm not prying Naomi but you can tell me if you want."

"I don't want to."

"Okay," Pria shrugs, not really hurt at the rejection. It's not her plan to have Oprah moments with the blonde as their date but she won't mind it if it's what Naomi wanted. "Back to getting drunk then."

They ordered cocktails once they finished their beers and the conversation went on smoothly after their second serving. Naomi feels mildly drunk after her fourth.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly says, swinging her seat to the left to face Pria, their knees bumping as she did so. Her tongue's loose enough to ask deviant questions.

"Anything dear," Pria says sweetly.

"Are you exclusively into girls?"

Pria smiles indulgently. "I am now. I had sex with guys before sure, but it's not remotely thrilling as having sex with girls. That's when I knew I'm gay."

"Are you good at it?"

"Being gay, or having sex?"

Naomi sips on her Tullamore Dew, not sure herself what she was asking. "Uh, both."

Pria gave her a devilish grin. "Yes."

"How old were you then, when you're sure you're gay?"

"Sixteen."

"I like girls," Naomi says thoughtfully after a few seconds.

"Well done darling."

"I mean it's nobody's fucking business who I wanna shag but… I only realized it myself lately."

"Congratulations." Pria raises her glass. "Here's to liking girls and not giving a fuck what narrow minded assholes has to say about it."

Naomi has a drunken lopsided grin as she clinked their glasses and tips her head back to gulp down the rest of her whiskey. She feels the warm liquid snaking down her throat, making her lightheaded. Next thing she felt was Pria's hand on her leg.

"I feel like kissing you in the mouth," Pria said a-matter-of-factly, nudging Naomi's legs apart and settling her right knee between Naomi's when she edged off her seat, closer to the blonde. She comes close enough that Naomi could smell her perfume but not too close, giving the blonde a choice not to allow it.

She enjoyed it, hearing the sharp intake of breath and watching Naomi's eyes dilate before the blonde darts her tongue out to wet her lips.

She sees the blonde hesitate then Pria grins broadly when Naomi finally leans and they share a long deep kiss. There's applause from the nearby tables when they broke away.

"How 'bout we go back to my place?"

Naomi swallows, her mouth feels suddenly dry. "What are you proposing?"

"I do have a mini bar." Naomi slowly blinks, considering it. "But we could stay if you want to."

The blonde's suddenly on her feet. "Fuck it, let's go," she said on impulse.

They paid for their drinks and Pria took Naomi's hand as they shuffle outside. They're back in the car and drives away, Naomi settled in to looking thoughtfully out the window, counting the lamp posts that they passes through. Underlying her nonchalance is her heart slowly pounding faster every minute, the possibilities of events unfolding later tonight won't be very hard to guess. She wonders if she made the right decision or if it is too late to back out.

"You're freaking out."

Her head turns to look at Pria who gave her a sweeping look before focusing her gaze back to the road.

"A little," she admitted with a slight frown.

"Why?"

"Because I came here under different circumstances than you are."

"Can you explain?"

"Well you see…," she says then pauses, the cocktails were able to slacken her thought process. "I'm not sure you'd like it."

"The explanation?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Because I'd come off as exploiting you." Naomi sobered up a little when Pria starts laughing, banging her fist on the steering wheel a couple of times. "What's so fucking funny?"

"Naomi, between us two, I'd be more of the exploiter."

"No, you don't understand-"

"I think I do," Pria interrupted her. "You think you're exploiting me because you're using me as a rebound, am I right?"

Naomi was appalled for a few seconds. "How the fuck did you know that?"

"I can read over these kinds of things," Pria shrugs. "And darling, you're not particularly good in concealing how you feel."

"Oh, thanks."

"Anyway, aside from that I know that you're emotionally damaged at the moment and it's affecting your decision making process, which is on my advantage because you had finally given in to my agenda."

"Huh…impressive, but I have my own agenda as well."

"To forget?"

"Yeah."

"The thing is, I don't give a fuck. I can't pretend that this will lead us anywhere near a romantic relationship since I'm leaving in a matter of weeks and I don't think you see me that way." Naomi starts to say something but Pria only shakes her head. "It's okay, I like the truth better than any sweet nonsense. The question is, do you feel like you're cheating on Emily right now? And if so, do you want me to drive you to your house instead? I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. But for the record, what_ I_ want to do is bring you back to my place and wrestle you around the bed."

* * *

**You should listen to Stars by The XX because I built the chapter around it (mostly on the last half of it).**

**p.s. ****I don't know what will be the reception for this chapter but personally, I like it very much (in my own sadistic way that is). c:**

**p.s.s. Skins will officially be back on Spring 2013. WITH NAOMILY.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Shout out to everyone who liked Pria in the last chapter.**

* * *

The silence that followed stretches between them that Pria thought Naomi forgot that she has a decision to make. She takes another glance at the blonde; Naomi's elbow is resting on the windowsill while her palm is cradling the side of her head. She seems to be deep in thought, her face an expression of thoughtful trance.

The mere mention of _her _name, radically knocked the blonde off, the control Naomi thought she had on the situation gone. She can't start to fathom how Pria knew about her and Emily but she knew better than to deny, just chose to admit that Pria's _that_ perceptive. Naomi doesn't have to explain anything to her anyway, so she thought she won't bother.

"You want to me to park so you can think?" Pria finally says when they're nearing her place. Naomi did not answer but Pria pulled over to the side of the road anyway. She kills the engine and sat back to her seat, patiently waiting. The sound of passing cars and their glaring headlights slightly jars Pria from time to time but Naomi's sitting still, absentmindedly chewing on her lower lip, her gaze fixed on a point somewhere in front of her. When the silence extended for another minute though, Pria lets out a huge sigh and turns her body to the side to face Naomi. "You know you have to give me an answer soon."

That's when Naomi made a sign that she had not gone deaf and regarded Pria with a long look. "You did not have to bring her up."

"Seems like I had to."

"It's none of your business so don't go talking about it like you know what's happening."

"Fine, I won't. But you don't look like you know what you're doing."

Naomi glares at her. "That's not true."

"Then why are you here and is still having doubts? If you chose to here, be here. But if you want to go home, I'll drive you home, I won't hold any grudge. You're not being honest with yourself." The mood between them has gone serious that Pria gave her a sweet smile after a few beats just to ease the tension.

"Are we talking about honesty now?" Naomi asks, bitter humor in her voice.

"I guess we are."

"I was fine. I was doing fucking fine until I started becoming honest. It didn't fucking hurt like this when I was telling myself I don't deserve someone like Emily. Then when I started being honest about what I feel? Guess what, all my suspicion got thrown back into my face like a big fucking neon sign telling me it should have been obvious all along. So you see honesty is fucking overrated. "

Pria listened silently and didn't offer any words of comfort when Naomi finished. The blonde gave her another long look before she resumes looking out the window like the outburst never happened, never answering what Pria asked her in the first place.

Without asking her where to go, Pria starts the engine and maneuvered the car back to the road.

* * *

Emily's sitting on the floor, Micah on her lap. His book of alphabets is opened in front of them at the coffee table, and Emily is teaching him how to read simple words.

"Read this one," she tells him, pointing at a certain word, an illustration above it dominating most of the page.

"F-flow, flower?" Micah looks up at her for confirmation.

"That's right baby." She turns the page and points at another word. "And this?"

"Hap- uhm hap…"

"Remember what I told you about y and how you pronounce it if it's at the end of a word?"

Micah thought hard, looks back at the word and beamed. "Happy!"

"Very good."

"That's why he's smiling, he's happy!" he exclaims then points at the picture above that is a face of a man smiling.

"Yes," she smiled kissing his cheek. Micah starts turning pages and reading the words on it out loud but Emily was only registering it with fleeting awareness because her eyes caught sight of the digital clock on the lower left corner of the tv screen. She stares at it but when 8:54 turns to 8:55, she bit her lip and looks away. She tried dismissing the thought that Naomi's avoiding her but it's starting to dawn to her that maybe that's the real case. She hates it then; all she wants is Naomi to talk to her. Her stream of consciousness was pulled back when Micah yawns, stretching his arms toward the ceiling. "Are you sleepy?"

"Yes mama."

"Come on then, let's get to bed," she says, closing Micah's book and gently pushes him to his feet. Micah skips to the bedroom while Emily shuts the television and walks over to the front door. She stares outside for a while, a group of small flying bugs had found the compact fluorescent light that's lit on the porch and are currently emitting a quiet buzzing sound as they fly around it. She stood there for a while, listening to the low hum before slowly closing the door and locking it. Naomi has a set of keys anyway. She shuts the lights on the living room and goes to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Micah cuddles to her when she climbs in the bed and as she settles, she starts stroking his hair the way she knew would help him go to sleep and his breathing evened out within minutes.

Emily herself fell asleep an hour later but even then, she never heard the front door open.

The next day, she woke up and checked if the blonde eventually got home. Naomi's nowhere the house but Emily saw that the front door was unlocked. She frowns, thinking it's too early for the blonde to go to work but thought it's probably the most possible place Naomi's at. She didn't cook breakfast and instead, she decided to have it at Hukilao to check on Naomi since the blonde said she wasn't feeling well the other day. Once she got Micah ready, they went outside to the car.

She stopped just as she starts driving out the driveway when far off the beach she saw a lone figure standing by the shore facing the water. Even the person's almost a speck on her vision, Emily recognized that it's Naomi. She frowns, when she knew she doesn't have the time though to seek the blonde at the other end of the beach and resumed driving with a heavy heart.

* * *

Naomi took a long drag of her cigarette and watches the yellow convertible drive away from the house, only releasing the smoke when the car's out of her sight. Then she continues staring out to the sea, the water lapping up past her ankles as the waves come in, the sand getting sucked away underneath her feet as the waves goes out.

* * *

Surprisingly, Naomi managed to avoid 'the talk' for almost almost two weeks. She spent most of her times at work or holed up in her bedroom. Or sometimes she goes out after her shift to visit the city, just strolling around the high streets looking for nothing in particular. Pria accompanies her to some trips she made and Naomi lets her since she didn't mind the girl's company.

At home, she still maintains her closeness to Micah and still allows herself to talk to Emily but their exchanges are rather short and straightforward, mainly because Naomi sees to it that it doesn't lead to 'the talk' and partly because Emily doesn't push. Because Emily wants Naomi _to want_ to talk to her, like really talk, not just to thank her for dinner.

The standoff lasted for twelve days until one particular afternoon, Naomi's back from her long stroll on the beach that she grows fond to do if she wanted out the house to think. Even the sea breeze was cool to the skin, there was barely a cloud in the sky and Naomi didn't go all the way to the huge rock that she normally stops by to sit down almost a mile from the house. When she walks back to the house, she was only thinking about getting out of the beating sun's reach that she didn't notice the convertible parked in the garage.

She stopped by the doorway when she sees Emily sleeping in the living room. Naomi was quite taken aback from the stream of emotions it passed her in such a short time just looking at her.

Surprise turns to alarmed, then wary, apprehensive, until finally, the most powerful of all, longing.

The redhead's wearing a pair of shorts and a blue shirt with detailed little flower prints on it. She's lying on her stomach on the long couch, her head tilted to the side and her hand is tucked under her chin. Naomi stood there for a long time, making the most out this moment watching Emily without worrying that the redhead would feel her gaze and catch her looking.

But somehow, this time, it wasn't enough for Naomi to observe from a distance so when she was sure Emily is really sleeping, she took short strides from the doorway until she's standing in front of the couch. She sat on her heels and stares at the sleeping redhead, their faces only a foot apart. She didn't know how long she was crouching down like that but eventually Emily opened her eyes.

She felt the wind got knocked off her and the sudden feeling of being trapped grips her body when brown eyes met her gaze. Unlike her though, Emily did not register surprise as she calmly stares back at Naomi, like she knew the blonde was there all along.

"Hey," Emily says neutrally, her voice raspy from her sleep. Naomi did not return the greeting and went to stand up but Emily grabbed her wrist. She was able to straighten up but was shocked at the force of Emily's grip that she was rooted at the spot; the redhead's determined not to let her go. "What's the matter with you?" Emily says, planting her feet on the floor, and then standing up.

"Nothing," Naomi mumbles, looking at anything but the redhead in front of her.

The look in Naomi's eyes, like a deer caught in headlights, made Emily loosen her grip but didn't let go altogether. "Look if there's a problem you need to tell me. I'm sick of this silent treatment you're putting me through."

Naomi starts to say something but she hesitates, bit her lip, and instead said, "Sorry."

"Is that's all you've got to say?"

"What else am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know Naomi, what about you enlighten me what is going on your mind? Because you don't expect me to just magically understand everything from your actions which is by the way the most confusing thing I've come across."

"That's not necessary," Naomi says quietly. "I'm only your lodger. As long as I pay my rent, then you don't have any say about what I do."

The redhead scoffs, finally releasing Naomi's wrist, almost tossing it away.

"That's really fucking rich Naomi. I thought we're past that now, I thought we are friends. For fuck's sake, I thought we're more than friends!" Emily exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration. Naomi shrinks from Emily's anger, never really thought the redhead is capable of this kind of wrath. "No. This, this is not happening. You're not going to give me that lame excuse because I won't have it. We slept together, or have you forgotten? And now you're telling me you're _only_ my lodger? What the actual fuck."

"That's the problem, isn't?" Naomi says too quietly this time that Emily barely catches what she's saying. "We shouldn't have done it."

"That's the reason then? You're regretting it?"

"It was a careless thing to do."

"That's not what you said before."

"I did not say anything."

Emily stops and looks at Naomi with a long unbelieving gaze, then she helplessly slumps back on the couch with a defeated sigh. Naomi silently stands for a while before slowly, took a seat on the smaller couch to Emily's right. They're both silent in a long time, Emily almost paralyzed at what Naomi said.

"You're being unfair, leaving me out the dark like that." Emily's voice isn't angry anymore instead she says it with tired resignation, like the tension between them for the past twelve days and her angry outburst from earlier took a toll on her and left her exhausted. "You never stopped to think how this would make me feel? How it might hurt me?"

Naomi answered with a slow shake of her head.

"You know why I'm hurt?" Emily asks but did not wait for Naomi's response before she continues. "Because after all we've been through, I can't believe you went on to treat me like I don't matter. You just started ignoring me because you can't handle what we could possibly be."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Emily says weakly. Naomi looks at her and saw that the redhead is close to tears. "Tell me how it really is then Naomi. Fucking tell me now."

But Naomi was not ready to be honest again, not this time. Not when her brain's all muddled up. "How can you say that?" she asks instead of answering.

"What?"

"'What we could possibly be.' How can you say that? When you know you've got Tony."

Emily looks at her for a long time before answering. "This has nothing to do with Tony. It's about you and me."

_Wrong wrong wrong. _

"It can't be just about you and me."

"Then tell me please. Tell me what you want me to do," the redhead pleads but Naomi refused to talk any longer, just bows her head and looks down her lap.

Emily waits for a few minutes, in case Naomi's only gathering her thoughts that's why she's being silent but when the redhead is sure that's not the case, that Naomi has closed up tight again and is already shutting her out, she stood up and left the house. She went to her car, backs out of the garage, and drove away.

Naomi wasn't able to stop the tears when she hears the sound of the car driving away. She angrily wiped them off but fresh ones would spill out her eyes seconds later. She was used to be the one pulling away, the one leaving, that she forgot how to deal being on this position, being the one left behind. Now she knows how Emily must have felt being on the receiving end of her selfishness but Naomi realized, with a sinking feeling, that it doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

"So I'm leaving early tomorrow," Pria says conversationally as she takes a drag from the stick between her fingers. They're outside the café, leaning back at the hood of Pria's car slowly emptying her expensive pack of cigarettes. "Like two in the morning kind of early."

"It's tomorrow?" Naomi asks thoughtfully. They never really talked about Pria's eventual departure every time they hang out. Not that they're avoiding the subject, it's just that when they're together, they don't talk about personal stuff, which is convenient on Naomi's part. "Do you want me to see you off?"

Pria contemplates about it then eventually shakes her head. "I don't think so. I mean it's two in the fucking morning, even God's still sleeping at that time."

Naomi chuckles. "Okay."

Silence followed the exchange until Pria pulls something from her jeans pocket. "Here," she offers a set of new keys to Naomi, bound together by a key chain of a Hawaiian hula girl.

Naomi stares dumbly at it. "What's that?"

"Duplicate keys to my place."

"I don't understand. Are you proposing?" Naomi slightly laughs.

"No, just in case you want to sneak in tonight for one last fling," Pria replies seriously. She sees Naomi's expression, laughs, then waves the keys and says it's only a joke. "Even if you don't say so, I can imagine how suffocating it could be seeing her every day so if you feel like getting away from mama Emily for a while, you can always go to my place since it will be vacant while I'm away."

Naomi didn't know how to respond properly so she continues staring at the keys for a while. "You trust me like that?"

"Sure," Pria shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Why are you being nice?"

Pria _tsk_ed three times. "Naomi darling, I told you not to read too much on everything. But okay, I'll answer the question. Because I want to help out."

"Why?"

"There you go again." She jiggles they keys impatiently one more time. "Take it or leave it, what's it going to be?"

Naomi thought about it but she ruled out it's too much of an offer. "It's a generous offer but I can't accept it. Thanks though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," Pria says, pushing the keys back to her pocket. When they flicked the last butts of cigarettes, Pria says she's got to go. "I'm still not done packing my stuff and well I need some sleep since I never get it while I'm flying."

Naomi nods and pushes herself off the hood of the car. "This is goodbye then?"

"I guess." They stood facing each other, Naomi starts feeling a little lonely inside. Pria, sensing the change in Naomi's mood, slowly smiles and takes a step closer to the blonde.

Her palm slides over Naomi's back, and then leans in to kiss Naomi on the lips. Naomi didn't respond, but she didn't not allowed it either. They share a smile when Pria leans away, but then her gaze lands on something past Naomi's shoulder. Her smile slowly faded. "Oops."

Confused and curious at the same time, Naomi turns to look.

Emily's standing at the café's porch, her gaze fixed at them. Micah's holding onto her hand, slightly confused why his mom stopped in her tracks just as they're about to go in to get something to eat. He follows his mama's gaze and when he saw Naomi, he gave her a cheerful wave.

Naomi slightly smiles and waves back at Micah then return her look at Emily. The redhead's expression is unreadable but still, there's a horrible feeling starting at the pit of Naomi's stomach. Emily's gaze switches to Pria, stays there for a few seconds, and goes back to Naomi and then without giving anything away, Emily broke their eye contact and pulls Micah inside.

Naomi sighs feebly and turns around to Pria when Emily's out of sight.

"I didn't know she was there. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Naomi shrugs but the horrible feeling's still there.

"You should talk to her."

"I'll take care of it."

Pria nods and let it go. "Well, goodbye then Blondie."

"Yeah, have a safe trip."

"Are you sure you don't want the keys?" Pria asks her one last time.

"Quite sure."

Naomi watches Pria's car drive away before she returns inside. Six customers are only present during that time and she spotted Emily and Micah right away, sitting opposite each other on one of the booths. She hesitates, drew in a huge air, then walks towards them.

Emily saw her coming but she only fixes the blonde with a steely gaze for a second before returning her attention to Micah as he talks animatedly, describing something to Emily with his hands.

"Hey," Naomi greets them hesitantly, roughing up Micah's hair. "Have you ordered?"

"Yeah, Sue took them."

"Okay well, if you need anything else just call me."

"Sure, thanks."

Naomi starts to leave but then retraced her step and regarded the redhead. "Em, look-"

"Not now Naomi," Emily cut her off, her voice dismissive. Even Micah noticed it and looks warily at his mum, at Naomi, then back again at Emily. "Just… not now."

Naomi has no choice but to accept it and nods. She smiles reassuringly at Micah and goes in the kitchen, the horrible feeling never leaving her.

* * *

She was restless that night, tossing and turning in her bed, not getting a wink of sleep. Guilt; it's one of the worst feelings in the world. It silently eats you up and you can't properly function while you're suffering from it. It's just there, never leaving, a constant reminder how you fucked up.

Back at the café while Emily and Micah eat their breakfast, Naomi did not make any more attempt to explain things to the redhead since Emily was very firm about not wanting any of it. Naomi only came back to their booth to give them a refill when they ran out of maple syrup. Only Micah thanked her while Emily reads the front page of the Honolulu Star Tribune not paying her much attention.

Then when she got home earlier, she was welcomed by Emily's cold demeanor. Even if they're not particularly friendly with each other since their talk almost a week ago, this time it's different. Emily did not even glance at her when she arrived.

During dinner, Naomi commented how perfectly steamed the fish was but Emily continues chewing her food and staring down at her plate like she did not hear anything. Naomi was grateful then, when Micah starts telling her a story about what he did at school today, talking animatedly just like he did at the Hukilao.

When they were done eating, Emily starts to gather the plates but Naomi volunteers to do the dishes. Emily did not say anything, just left the pile she already collected on the table and silently walks out the dining room, went in her room and hasn't left since.

Naomi lets out a frustrated growl and kicks the duvet away from her to the floor admitting defeat that she won't get a proper rest tonight after the vicious cycle of almost falling asleep then remembering something that sets her teeth on edge, into getting worked up on a small detail she should have done to prevent further fucking things up, then before she knows it she's wide awake again.

She got dressed and went downstairs, her dry throat screaming for water. The plan of getting herself a cold glass from the kitchen was set aside when she sees the door to Micah and Emily's bedroom stood ajar. She stopped on her tracks and contemplates for a few seconds before walking towards it and peeking inside. It took her eyes three seconds to adjust to the dark and when they did, she saw Micah sleeping soundly under the covers but Emily's side of the bed is vacant. Naomi glanced at the bathroom but the light is off.

Her question was answered when she went outside, slightly shivering when the cold wind welcomes her as she opens the front door, and saw Emily down the beach sitting down on dry sand, doing nothing in particular just staring out at the sea, or it could be the stars the redhead's watching, Naomi's not sure. The moon's almost full that night, the sky clear of clouds, and the moonlight is making Emily's hair glow.

_Like a red haired angel, _Naomi thought wistfully._  
_

She stood there for a long time, partly because she was mesmerized at Emily's hair very evident in the dark, and partly because she doesn't know what to do next. Now an opportunity to be alone with the redhead finally presents itself and she could finally explain things to Emily because she knew they can't be like this for any longer or they'll both blow up from the tension.

If she goes out there tonight, it's probably a make or break situation. She will either fix her relationship with Emily, or she would go on and fuck it up more. It's highly possible that Emily's still angry and would refuse to talk to her but if Naomi tries to delay it, it's also possible that it would be too late if she looks for another time. And the whole prospect is making it hard for the blonde to make the next move.

She's not thinking of being_ with_ Emily at this point, all she wants is to become Emily's friend again. For them to get back to normal.

She remembers Pria's words on not to read much on everything, to just let things play out instead of only thinking about it, then regretting for not doing it later, asking the question 'what if?' over and over again.

After some more internal debate with herself, Naomi finally sighs and made up her mind, walks out with determined steps to where the redhead is.

* * *

**I told myself to limit my song recommendations but The **_**Saltwater Room by Owl City**_** (the second version of it) is quite perfect for the end of this chapter.**

_**So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?**_

_**All the time, all the time~**_

**I have a feeling you'll like the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

"_**After writing a story I was always empty and both sad and happy, as though I had made love, and I was sure this was a very good story although I would not know truly how good until I read it over the next day**_**." –Ernest Hemingway**

**I refused to release this chapter until I'm sure I got it right and like my pal Hem succinctly pointed out, I have to wait for the next day before I could tell how much I got it right. That's my fancy way of saying this chapter is overdue, I suck, my apologies. I'm sticking to my words that you'll like it though. **

**For **_**niceoneBlondie**_**'s island fix.**

* * *

She remembers when she was only five, her mom and dad got into an argument, something at such a young age she never really understood what it was about. She, Katie, and James- only two years old then- were told to stay in their room. They're huddled together on the corner, tearfully listening to their parents shouting at each other. They got into arguments before but not something to this kind of degree.

It felt forever having to listen to them fight but never quite understanding what they're really disagreeing about. They kept raising their voices, not improving their arguments anymore, not even listening to what the other says, because at this point it doesn't really matter. It was as if the one who says the most hurtful things the loudest wins.

Then they heard the front door open then slammed shut, followed by their car screeching out the driveway.

Katie run to their window and saw that it was their dad who left with the car. They stood where they are, quite paralyzed at what happened, the house has turned eerily quiet after all the shouting. Then Emily heard it first, the silent weeping of their mother. She released her embrace from James who at that time is already crying full on, competing with their mother's, and started for the door. Katie tried stopping her, telling her they were not allowed to leave the room yet, but Emily stubborn as she is ignored her.

The sound of her mom weeping gets louder as she takes small steps downstairs. The sound was coming from the dining room and Emily went to look. She wasn't ready then at the actual sight of Jenna crying. It shakes her whole being seeing her mom appear so helpless when she's the fiercest person Emily knew.

There's part of her childhood that left her that day, being exposed to the truth that her parents do feel those emotions she thought they never do. Because in her young mind, it's impossible for them to be weak since they're the ones she depends on almost everything.

So Emily vowed when she had Micah that she'll never let him see her like that, as long as she could help it. Because it's one of the worst feelings in the world, seeing your mother cry.

And when things get a little bit overwhelming for her, about the consequences of being a young mother and having to deal with every problem on her own, Emily would wait until Micah falls asleep before she quietly sneaks out the room to have a proper cry. Of course she'd rather have someone to talk to, like Tony, but it's a bit insensitive to start calling him and burdens him about her problems when she knows he's swamped with school work, and she keeps reminding herself that they're not together anymore.

What she does then is she sits down by the beach and imagines all her problems being taken by the waves as they hit the shoreline. She listens to the cycle of them coming in, retreating, then coming in again, and eventually, she would feel the weight of her troubles lift off her, and she'd feel a lot better. The sea became therapeutic for Emily from then on.

Tonight's different, because it's not about the troubles making ends meet for her and Micah, no. She's outside seeking the solace of the sea because Emily felt heartbroken. It's a stubborn feeling she realized, having been sitting there for almost two hours now and she hasn't stop crying yet.

And to her dismay, the sole reason she's feeling upset has followed her outside and is now standing five feet away from her.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold," Naomi's voice has interrupted the silence that she had maintained for the last two hours. Emily knew the blonde was coming from her silhouette and her crunching footsteps against sand. Naomi's too clumsy to sneak up on her anyway.

"What do you want Naomi?" she asks instead of answering, her voice hoarse from the lack of use. Naomi's standing slightly behind her and the blonde hasn't noticed that she's been crying until she spoke. The blonde felt the guilt further consuming her, knowing it's her fault why the redhead is like this.

"Well I- I just want to see if you're alright."

"I'm not."

Naomi toes on the sand, feeling clumsy with her own feet. "Right. I kind of figured."

"Is that all? Because I'd rather be on my own right now."

Naomi's so close to saying yes and starts walking back to the house, forgetting about being brave, but she reeled herself back, and told herself she has to face the hard part now: to admit that she fucked up and apologize about it. It's the least she could do after treating Emily the way she did.

She clears her throat and stands a little straighter. "Actually no, I also want to talk to you and you know… apologize."

Emily slowly shakes her head when she noticed the hesitance on Naomi's voice. "That's alright Naomi, you don't have to say anything you don't want to say."

Naomi huffs, the redhead not making this easier for her. "No, sorry I shouldn't have sounded like that. I acted like a total twat and you didn't deserve it at all. I never meant to hurt you Em, I promise. The reason why I avoided you in the first place was to spare us from getting hurt but… I managed to do that anyway."

"Were you also thinking about sparing _us_ from getting hurt when you didn't tell me about your girlfriend? Fuck sake Naomi, you should have at least told me so I would have backed off."

Naomi was confused about everything for a second until it dawned on her what the redhead's talking about. "Pria's not my girlfriend."

"What is she then, just some random girl I happen to see you kissing?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Emily's furious voice rose into almost a shout that it rattled Naomi. "You fucking expect me to believe that, when I've seen you with her before?"

"What?"

"Don't deny it Naomi, she's always at the Hukilao, I see her there."

"That's true but she is not my girlfriend. Please believe me."

Emily finally turns her head to look at the blonde. Naomi's standing rather uneasily but she saw the sincerity on her face and the desperation in those blue eyes.

She slowly nods and returns her gaze to the water. "I believe you. But why were you kissing her?"

"I wasn't. She was kissing me."

"Then why the fuck is she kissing you and you're letting her?" Emily says rather exasperatedly.

"Well…" Naomi starts, not quite trusting herself to explain it properly to Emily. She has to try her best though and hope that she won't cock it up. "Can I sit down first?" she asks, thinking she'll do the explaining better when she has a more stable position when doing so. Emily nods so Naomi takes a seat next to her, but not too close because she doesn't want Emily flinching away from her touch, so she figured a one- foot distance is safe enough. When she's comfortable, she sighs and goes on. "She's a friend and she's leaving tomorrow to move to Tokyo so she was saying goodbye."

"By kissing you?"

"Well, yeah because she sorts of…"

"Sort of what?"

"You know… likes me," she shrugs.

"Do you like her back?"

Naomi knitted her eyebrows and thought hard. "She's actually alright."

She was looking down, drawing random letters on the sand with her index finger that she didn't see Emily look away and swallow a few times while she blinks rapidly. After a while, Naomi looks up and realized that the redhead hasn't talked for a few minutes.

"What's wrong, you turned all quiet."

"I don't know Naomi, maybe because I'm jealous?" Emily answered with mild irritation.

"You're jealous?" Naomi asks stupidly.

"You're friends, you like each other, you let her kiss you without running away. How can I not fucking be?"

Naomi casts her eyes down guiltily, chewing nervously on her lip. "Don't be."

"Because you're just my lodger and as long as you pay your rent I have no say on what you do." Emily gave her a sharp look. "Did I get that right?"

"No," Naomi replies, looking up and holding Emily's gaze unwaveringly. "Because you mean so much more to me. Much, much more."

The piercing gaze and the sound of such honesty on the blonde's voice silenced Emily for a few seconds. "Then why did you start ignoring me?" she asks softly, desperate to understand Naomi, for everything to make sense.

"Because you were right," Naomi says quietly, fixing her gaze where the waves end only a few feet away from them. "I couldn't handle it."

"No, I was wrong. After what happened, you know, between us, you didn't avoid me right away. In fact we were fine after. What happened, why did you pull away?"

Naomi looked uneasy for a moment. "Because…"

"What? Tell me."

"I heard you speaking on the phone with him."

"With who?"

"Tony."

"And? You heard me talking to him before," Emily says, confused.

"No, it's just, I noticed something. You sounded so happy talking to him and then… you told him you missed him so much. Then I realized, why would I bother when I knew you'd end up with him no matter what I do? I don't stand a fucking chance and I'd be only looking for a way to hurt us both."

"What you heard, that was nothing."

"No, it wasn't."

"You should have talked to me."

"I didn't have to."

"Yes, you had to," Emily insisted heatedly.

"Are you mad at me for not doing so?"

"I am."

"Sorry."

"I'm falling in love with you Naomi."

The words felt like a punch delivered squarely to her chest, stopping her heartbeat and making breathing impossible to do.

"Falling in love," she spoke the words like it's the first time she heard of them, like they don't make sense when placed next to each other. "_With me?_"

"Yes, I just said that, are you deaf?"

Naomi's speechless for a very long time, unable to wrap her confused mind around it. "But… Tony."

"I told you, this has nothing to do with him. It's about you and me and this is how I feel about you. Even the father of my son can't change that." She waits for Naomi's reply but the blonde's still transfixed by what she said that she seems to lose the ability to talk. "Do you remember that morning when you saw me crying in the living room because I found out that Lena spiked my drink?"

Naomi glances at her then nods slowly. "How could I forget?"

"Lena was my best friend and until that day I've always considered her my best friend, even if she went away. But then she did that and it made me feel betrayed and so alone because I held on to our friendship despite not seeing each other and it turned out that she didn't."

"I'm sorry."

Emily gives her a sad smile. "Don't be, because if there's one thing that I'm thankful of that day is I knew who my real friend was. You were there for me, you took care of me when I'm in my lowest and I realized that you're my best friend. So please, don't pull away from me, because I don't want to lose my best friend again."

"I…" Naomi feels her voice gets caught in her throat. Nobody has ever said that to her. Nobody was brave enough to tell her that they don't want to lose her, not until it was too late anyway. And she knew this is what makes Emily special; she makes Naomi feel that she matters. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do Naoms, I hate it that we're not talking. It's hurting me seeing you every day and not getting to talk to you and ask you how your day was, and I don't get to tell you how my day was."

"I never meant to do that, I was scared… and I didn't know what else to do."

"Tell me, talk to me if anything comes up and we'll sort it out together."

"Okay."

"Promise me."

"Yeah. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"You're my best friend too."

Emily smiles sweetly at her, the kind of smile Naomi misses the most. "That's very nice to hear."

"Em?"

"Yeah Naomi?"

"I missed you." She doesn't know where it came from, the upfront honesty about her feelings, because it's almost never Naomi's style, but Emily makes her do things she doesn't know she's capable of; it's one of the redhead's effects on her and it makes Naomi terrified that Emily is capable of that power over her.

"I missed you too Naoms."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Okay."

They were satisfied then at what they achieved in their talk (Naomi's more than satisfied), and they have little smiles on their lips as they quietly sit beside each other sharing a comfortable silence, both equally relieved that they're back in talking terms because really, they just couldn't fucking describe how excruciating it is living together but not quite communicating the way they want to be.

They eventually had to get back in the house when the cold starts seeping through their clothes, the delicate but biting wind that keeps hitting their body became more unbearable, making Emily's teeth chatter having been sitting there longer and well because Naomi's more endurable of the cold.

They wipe the sand that clung to their clothes off each other then walked back to the house. When Naomi said good night and walks towards the stairs, Emily stops her by calling her name.

"Yeah?" Naomi was a little bit too eager when she retraces her steps because she was half expecting Emily to come closer and give her a kiss good night and she chastise herself for thinking that way, and for almost tripping on her own feet.

"You should spend the night in our room."

"Oh." Naomi feels her cheeks flare up, not what she was expecting at all. "Well uhm, do you want me to?" she asks hesitantly in a small voice.

"Yeah."

She bit her lower lip and nods, then follows Emily to the bedroom. Micah's still sleeping, his position didn't change from when Naomi checked on him earlier. Emily climbs the bed and gently pushes him to his left before settling beside him. Naomi slowly follows, lying down to the redhead's right, her body dipping lower at the very soft mattress. The both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling, very aware that they're very close, one side of their bodies touching.

Then they both slightly jump when Micah shifts to his right side then cuddles to Emily's chest. Emily's hand comes up to stroke his hair and kisses the top of his head after. "He's a cuddler," she whispers to Naomi with a little smile.

"Just like you."

"Yeah, well Fitches like to cuddle."

"I'm not complaining."

"Of course not."

They both stifle their laughs, exchanging smirks instead. Then Emily made a big yawn, making them both giggle.

"Go to sleep Em."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"You too Nai. Can you switch off the lamp?"

Naomi reaches over to her right to shut the light before settling to her side, her back on Emily.

* * *

Emily woke up first. She watches Micah sleep for a few seconds before pulling his thumb off his mouth and made a mental note to look for a solution to his growing habit. She carefully turns to her other side and propped herself up on one elbow and proceeds to observe Naomi sleep. The blonde's lying on her back, her chest rising and falling steadily, her head slightly tilted to the side, strands of her hair shielding her eyelids.

Naomi never fails to take her breath away. This wonderful complicated blonde that shook her world.

_What are you doing to me? How could you just show up like this without warning?_

A nimble finger comes up and pushes the hair off Naomi's face, traces the blonde's eyebrows, then down the bridge of her nose. Her finger continues to map the outline of Naomi's ear, going down to her jaw line. The slightest touch of her thumb swipes over pink lips, the urge to kiss them overwhelming.

Naomi stirs then slowly opens her eyes. She glances to her side and blue eyes still hazy from sleep slowly glow at the sight of the redhead (Emily's sure she would want to see that expression from Naomi over and over again, countless more times).

"Am I dreaming?" she says a bit dazed, her mind's only half awake and still comprehending that Emily's face is just inches away from her.

Emily smirks, traces the bottom of her lips again. "No."

"Then am I in heaven?"

"I thought you don't believe in God."

"I can always change my mind if given enough evidences," Naomi says distractedly, tilting her head to the side and slightly frowning. "But then again, the real thing might not be remotely the same to what people believe…" she trails off.

Emily's hand holds Naomi's chin and turns it back to look at her. "I swear you have the attention span of a three-year-old."

"I do not have an attention span of a three- year- old," Naomi counters indignantly.

"Hmm," Emily says, dipping her head to press their lips together.

Naomi's breath hitches in her throat, not sure whether to breathe or respond to the kiss. She decided that kissing Emily's more important right now and so she pushes back, not realizing how much she misses it until this moment: the feel of Emily's soft lips, the taste of Emily's mouth. Her hand buries itself on red hair, pulling their faces closer while the other hand ran down from Emily's shoulder to her waist, Emily's softness is just too much, and it's making hard for her brain to function properly.

Emily lets herself be pulled by the waist, half of her body sliding on top of Naomi, their bodies molding perfectly with each other as she nips on the blonde's lip, cradling the side of Naomi's head to further deepen the kiss. She could feel her heart starts beating erratically when Naomi's kisses starts to get relentless, her groan muffled by Naomi's mouth when the blonde slides a hand under her shirt and stroke the soft skin of her back.

She fuels Naomi's desire with her own, opening her mouth for Naomi, the blonde's tongue sliding past her lips to seek her own. And when Naomi's hand moves from her back to her front and caresses the outline of her rib cage, something in Emily snapped and she pulls her face away.

"What's wrong?" Naomi pants, her brain too fuzzy to properly register anything, and it doesn't really fucking help that Emily's currently topping her.

"My son's right there," Emily replies, breathing heavily, as she slightly jerk her head to the side where Micah's still curled up and sleeping.

"Hey you started it."

Emily smiles, kissing the blonde's forehead, before sliding her body off Naomi and out the bed. Naomi watches Emily do a little cute stretching thing with her arms, the redhead doing it to shake off the effect the blonde had infused in her just seconds ago.

"Where are you going?" she asks when Emily starts for the door.

"Cook breakfast, want to lend a hand?" Emily says but didn't wait for her response, continuing to walk out the room. Naomi slowly pushes herself off the bed and follows Emily to the kitchen where the redhead is already standing in front of the fridge. "I'm thinking… bacon and French toast?"

"Sounds delicious," Naomi says, stifling a yawn after. She went to rinse the pot of the coffee maker an then set the machine to brew, doing it in an almost mechanical way having done it countless of time at stares at the machine absentmindedly, her mind going back to last night's events.

Naomi hasn't still fully recovered hearing those words from Emily, not sure if she's going to recover from it ever. It just came out of nowhere, the redhead freely admitting that she's falling in love with her and there were no fucking drugs involved this time. Ever since, her emotion about the subject varies from paralyzing excitement to something similar to a nervous breakdown.

She keeps telling herself that this is what she really wanted, right? Right from the start, before she heard the bloody phone call, when she let herself to be honest and admitted that being with Emily is what would make her happy the most at this moment. But how come the thing she wants is starting to frighten her when she contemplates about opening everything to the redhead, all of her, including her flaws and secrets and insecurities?

"Naoms." She looks up, sees Emily watching her closely. "You all right?"

She forces a smile and says, "I'm all good."

* * *

"Hi."

Mother and son sit down on the bar stools at the café. They both smile up at Naomi who emerges from the kitchen.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Naomi asks, looking at them curiously as Emily discards a duffel bag beside her seat.

They've gone back to normal, Naomi and Emily, and if anything changed, they grew closer after their talk by the beach two nights ago. Naomi kept to her promise and did make up for her attitude and Emily couldn't be happier how things are going for them.

"I'm going to a birthday party!" Micah declares cheerfully.

"What's with the bag then?"

"He'll be there for the weekend," Emily explains.

"A weekend long party for a four- year- old? What kind of a party is that?"

"Someone with a huge house that has lots of entertainment for children and rich parents who could hire a dozen nannies for them."

"You're not coming with him?"

Emily slowly shakes her head.

"Oh," Naomi says and both adults were quiet for a while, both know the implications of Micah going away for the weekend.

"They say it wasn't necessary and besides, I can always pick him up when he starts missing mommy," Emily says, playfully pokes at Micah's side.

Micah giggles and pushes her finger away. "I'll miss you mama but I need to be with my friends."

"You heard that Naoms? He's starting to sound like a teenager."

"Next thing you know he's off to college." They both laugh as they observe Micah smiling confusedly at them. "So you're here to eat some pancakes or something, before you go?"

"Actually no, he said he wants to say goodbye to you before he leaves."

It tugs on Naomi's heart when Micah grins toothily at her. She rounds the counter and picks him up from his seat.

"I'll miss you Naomi," he tells her.

"Me too mate, terribly much."

Emily watches them at the side, her heart about to burst at their exchange.

Micah gives Naomi a proper hug and didn't let go right away so she volunteers to carry him outside, Emily following behind them.

"You be a good boy, I'll see you on Monday," Naomi tells him as he settled on his seat.

"I can pick you up after work, spare your legs from biking home," Emily tells her as she starts the car.

"Sure thanks, I'll be waiting."

Micah waves at Naomi when Emily drives out the parking lot and he continues waving at until his mom reaches the highway and turns right, finally blocking Naomi out his sight.

* * *

Emily's already waiting for her outside as soon as Naomi steps out the café, her shift ending for the day. She locks her bike to a wooden post at the side of the building and walks towards the car.

The ride home is particularly quiet, Emily seems to be preoccupied with something on her mind, and Naomi thinks that it's rude interrupting her train of thoughts so she kept silent too and stares out at the mountains at the distance. Later when they're walking towards the house, Naomi a little ahead of Emily, she hears the redhead do a little sniffle. She turns around and sees Emily wipe something off her face.

Emily is staring down at the ground while she's walking and didn't see Naomi halts so the redhead collided with her.

"Oww. Sorry."

"Are you crying?" Naomi asks, in her panicky worried voice of hers.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're crying over it."

"You might even think it's ridiculous."

"Why would I think it's ridiculous?"

"It just is."

"Tell me."

"Well, I don't know. I'm kinda missing Micah already." Emily dabs on her eyes and laughs slightly. "I told you it's ridiculous."

"I don't think it's ridiculous," Naomi says softly. "Do you want us to pick him up again?"

"What? No. I don't want to ruin his weekend. I'm just being melodramatic is all."

"Do you want a hug?"

"I could use one right now," Emily nods, grateful that Naomi offered. Naomi steps closer and pulls the redhead in an embrace, and Emily leans the side of her head on the blonde's shoulder blade. "Thank you," she says quietly, finding comfort on Naomi's immediacy.

"It's nothing."

"He's growing up so fast," she mumbles later on.

"Micah? He's three Em."

"He'll be four next month."

"That's still very young," Naomi whispers. "What are you worrying about anyway?"

"I don't know... it's just, I'm thinking years from now when he'd like to go on his own, and how horrible that day would be for me."

"I understand. We're counting fifteen years or more until that happens though. And it's not like he's going to leave because he doesn't want to be with you anymore. It's because he'd like to look for an adventure and see what the world could offer but he'll know his home will always be with you."

"That's... wonderful. I should kiss you for that."

"Only if you want to."

Emily leans away, rose on her tiptoes, kisses Naomi briefly, and the blonde grins at her.

"So it's just you and me for whole weekend huh?" she says while Naomi wipes the tears off her face.

"Seems like it."

"I say we shouldn't waste it."

Naomi caught the glint on Emily's eyes when she said it.

"I agree."

* * *

**Room in Rome reference, check. And ********I love fierce Emily all the time, everyday of the year.**

******Thank you all for the reviews by the way, see you on the next chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I highly apologize for the delay, school's batshit crazy.**

**Thanks for sticking to the story, your reviews are really awesome. **

* * *

It seems that they had different interpretations what's not wasting the weekend mean. Because for Naomi it's something a bit less productive but in her opinion is still way better than washing the yellow, dusty convertible which Emily asked to help her with.

She knew Emily's teasing her when the redhead smirked knowingly at her, even going far as reaching a hand and touching the side of Naomi's face, her thumb caressing the blonde's cheek once she voiced her agreement on not wasting the weekend.

"You sure about that?" Emily asks, and Naomi swore it's not only her imagination when she thought Emily used a deeper tone when she said it that got the blonde's heart rate going abnormally rapid.

She swallows, swipes her tongue to wet her lips. "Yeah…" she croaked out, then cleared her throat right away. "I mean yeah… 'course."

Emily smirked at her again then, the side smirk that never fails to excite Naomi. "Great," she says, knowing she got Naomi right where she wanted her. "Because the car really needs some good washing up, you'll help me right?"

"What?" Naomi asks dazedly when Emily suddenly steps away from her, then starting for the house, the abruptness pulls her back to where her mind had drifted off.

"But you should change your clothes first," Emily contemplated instead of answering her, then disappearing inside the house.

Naomi stood there for a few seconds, stupefied. When it registered to her what the redhead has done, she shook her head and slowly followed Emily inside, muttering "Fucking hell…" to herself. She didn't protest further though, and obediently went to her room to change into something more appropriate for washing a car, and well because she didn't want to dirty up her favorite shirt that she's currently wearing.

She shimmy out her jeans and changed into a pair of windbreaker shorts and a singlet. When she returns outside, Emily's already rolling a hose from where it's connected to a spigot at the side of the garage to where the car is.

She smiles at Naomi when the blonde walks towards her with a slight frown.

"You look nice," she says cheekily, pulling at the hem of Naomi's singlet. "Too bad this car needs get to be cleaned up right now. Do the hosing off, will you?" She hands the hose to Naomi while she went on to mix the car wash soap and water on a clear bucket.

Naomi, initially grouchy at the task at hand, grew to not mind doing it later on. They cleaned up the car, mostly sharing a comfortable silence while they soaped it up and removed all the dirt down to its tires.

"It's not bad being economical and all that Em but next time just get it car washed alright? My back fucking hurts from reaching the caked mud down the tires."

Emily grins and watches Naomi picks on her nails. They're leaning back on the hood of the now sparkly- clean convertible, both slightly dirty and wet to get it in that state.

"For a moment I thought you enjoyed it."

"No fucking way. Look at my hands, they're all pruney."

"Poor baby," Emily smiles, bumping their shoulders together. "Thank you for the help."

"You're welcome," Naomi replies, dropping her hands to her side. "I did it because _I am_ expecting some sort of a reward."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Not because you're my friend and it's expected of you to do that?"

"Gross, no."

The redhead grins. "Well, okay, what do you want for a reward?"

Naomi glances at Emily and just sort of stare at her in a way that she seems to be figuring the redhead out. Then, as if she finally made up her mind, she pushes herself forward, faces Emily and shoves the redhead to the hood of the car.

Emily gasps in surprise and grabs on to Naomi's shoulders as she is thrusts backward, her feet gets lifted off the ground.

Naomi settles herself between the redhead's legs while her hands never left Emily's waist. Emily swallows apprehensively because she's being subjected to one of the blonde's intense gazes, the one where she just forgets everything and gets lost in the sea of blue. She returns the stare though, having nothing else to divert her gaze to. She could feel the warmth of Naomi's palms seep through the fabric of her shirt to her own skin and it's slowly spreading to the rest of her body; to the tips of her fingers down to her toes.

Just after she darts her tongue out to wet her lips, Naomi's own are suddenly on hers and Emily's stupefied at the force of the kiss that made her head slightly get thrown backwards. Naomi's mouth is warm and sweet when her tongue probes it a minute later and Emily is gripped by the sudden desire to have the blonde's hair tangled between her fingers and so she does that and it made Naomi crash their lips more urgently.

Among the pulling of their bodies together until their chests are pressed firmly against each other, the frenzy of their lips, the grabbing of clothes and skin, Emily's arms around Naomi's neck, her legs slightly wrapped around the blonde's waist, Naomi was suddenly seized by the need to tell Emily what she's been feeling all along.

"I love you," she gasped between the flurry of kisses, saying it almost in desperation. Emily nods but didn't get to respond because Naomi's lips is on hers again, the blonde emphasizing the words with her kiss.

The passion slowly dies down and they eventually stopped moving altogether, their lips pressed together for a few seconds with no movements, then Emily slowly detached her face away , panting, her cheeks flushed.

"Say it again," she begs Naomi with obvious excitement. Even if she knew it even before the blonde told her, there's nothing that could have prepared her hearing those words from the blonde herself.

"I… I love you Em."

Naomi's throat constricts, seeing the evident joy on the redhead's face, her eyes lighting up and a face- splitting smile appears on her lips. She will never understand how she's responsible of such happiness and it felt little bit too overwhelming for Naomi, just knowing that fact. She swallows and willed herself not to lose it but it's a little bit late as tears stung her eyes. Emily's smile wavers when Naomi bows her head and wipe at her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." She cradles Naomi's face with both her hands and swipes the tears away with her thumbs. "It's okay," she repeats soothingly, leaning in to plant a light kiss on Naomi's lips. Naomi weakly nods and choke back a sob but then another one follows.

"It's okay," Emily says again with a gentle smile and pulls Naomi in a tender embrace.

Naomi buries her face on the crook of Emily's neck, her resolve to stop crying turning out to be feeble; Emily's affectionate response just makes everything she feels impossibly more overpowering. Emily rubs on her back, murmuring reassuring words to her ear while her body's wracked by sobs.

"It's okay, you'll be fine… we'll be fine… I love you too."

It seems like as much as Naomi forces herself to stop, the harder the sob gets. When she finally did, ten minutes later, she detaches herself from Emily's shoulder and mumbles an apology for running the redhead's shirt.

"Don't worry about it," Emily says, rubbing the small of Naomi's back. She waits until Naomi's meets hers before smiling, which the blonde returns rather shyly. She rests her forehead on Naomi's and slowly grins. "I'm so happy right now."

Naomi sighs and nods her head. "Yeah," she whispers back, "Me too. You make me very happy."

"Do I really?" Emily smirks, then she slightly pushes the blonde away before leaping from where she's sitting on the hood of the car. She reaches over to Naomi's hand, laces their fingers together and guides the blonde back to the house. "I bet I can make you more happy."

* * *

The quiet humming of the ceiling fan, the grumbling waves heard from the outstretched windows where the cool night breeze is coming in, the occasional turning of pages, and the every so often shifting of bodies on the bed is the only sound that's produced from the rather silent house.

Naomi flicks her eyes from where they're following the words of Thomas Hardy (although not really registering what they're trying to say) and focuses them on the semi- naked (only wearing a white, loose, cotton Hanes shirt and knickers) redhead beside her, also engrossed on a book. Both are leaning on the bed frame, their bare legs tangled under the sheets, their hairs slightly wet from the shower (which they took together shortly after going back to the house) the only difference is that Naomi's more interested in watching the redhead than what's actually happening on the plot of the book she's holding while Emily's absolutely absorbed on her own.

It was to the redhead's request that they'd just sit together for a while and relax after their shower. She said she'd want to have a little silence and maybe curl up with a book before sleeping. Naomi reluctantly agreed and grabs a book of her own just to distract herself from breaking her agreement with the redhead. But a fucking hour with Emily practically naked on her bed, one of the redhead's hands occasionally drops to caress her thigh through the duvet, is just doing her head in.

"How's your book going?"

Emily glances at her and smiles. "It's starting to get pretty good," she replies, then turns a page.

"Mine's quite shite."

"Are you even reading it?"

"Are you accusing me of lying Emily?"

"Of course not," Emily smiles then gives Naomi's leg a squeeze. "I was just asking."

Naomi, frustrated, tosses the book to the side and crosses her arms in front of her. "Fucking hell, there's torture in Guantanamo better than this."

"You'll live."

"I really fucking doubt that, not when you keep on feeling me up."

Emily glances at the blonde with mild surprise then glances at her own hand that's rested on Naomi's thigh. "Oh, this? You'd rather I don't do it then?"

"I did not say that," Naomi murmurs.

"Then what do you want me to do?"

Naomi gives Emily a rather agonizing look as a response. Emily raises her eyebrows, waiting. But Naomi refuses to say it, not going to give the redhead that satisfaction.

"Twenty minutes more and I'm all yours," Emily finally tells her and goes back to her book.

Naomi's senses perk up. "…okay."

She pushes herself down from sitting position to rest her head on a pillow and waits silently as the minutes tick by.

At one point, Emily stretches her arms toward the ceiling before she turns a page and continues reading. The action made her shirt rise up, revealing her stomach that caught Naomi's attention.

Naomi reaches out, pushes Emily's shirt up and strokes the roughly four inches of horizontal scar on the redhead's midsection she'd seen at least three times before.

"Did it hurt?"

"When the drugs wore off, yeah."

"How many stitches?"

"I had twelve staples."

"That seems awfully lot."

"Just sitting down kills me for the first six weeks. But seeing Micah I just knew it was worth it."

Naomi chews on her lower lip while her index finger is still tracing it, imagining how more prominent it was during the first weeks, now it's only a pink line of scarred tissues. It reminds Naomi of her own scars over her wrists but she thinks the cause is rather insignificant compared to Emily's.

"It sucks that it never fully healed."

"I don't mind it," Naomi murmurs.

"No?"

"No."

"I don't have to be self conscious with it around you?"

"Absolutely not. I think it's wonderful."

"Why so?"

"Well for one I think motherhood is extremely underrated by society. They dismiss the adversity of childbirth, think there's nothing bloody special about it just because it's a phenomenon that has happened, and keeps on happening. That's not supposed to be the case…"

Emily's grinning from ear to ear by the time Naomi finished. "That's very sweet and sensitive of you Naoms."

"Really? I am only giving credit where credit is due."

"Does it mean you'd want to be a mother someday too?"

Naomi splays her palm flat over Emily's stomach absentmindedly. Emily's skin is warm and smooth and soft and Naomi liked it a lot. She liked it more when she feels the redhead's stomach muscles ripple at her touch.

"I don't think I'm cut off for the part," she replies thoughtfully.

"How so?"

"I'm not the nurturing kind of person is all. I can barely take care of myself let alone another human being that will come out of me. I just know I'll be a shit parent."

"That's not true, you're wonderful with Micah." Naomi looks up to see Emily bite her lip. "I mean, I didn't mean that you know, with Micah, that you're going to be-"

"I know what you mean," Naomi interrupts her kindly, then returning her gaze to her palm on Emily's abdomen. "Do you really think that?"

"Yeah. I know how much you care for him and you're not even related. Try imagining how much more you'd care for a child that's your own blood."

"I see your point, but I still won't want it, probably. Besides, I already have Micah."

Emily smiles happily and strokes Naomi's hair. "Okay. If you say so."

They were silent for a while, Emily's hand that's not clutching her book still stroking Naomi's hair, Naomi's hand hasn't moved from Emily's stomach. Afterwards, Naomi inches herself closer to the redhead, then replaces her palm with her lips.

Emily's breathe caught in her throat when Naomi plants a light kiss over her scar, then another, before Naomi's lips travels upwards to her navel.

"Oh God," she breathes out when Naomi pushed her shirt further up and proceeded to kiss the outline of her ribcage.

Naomi shifts her position so both Emily's legs are between hers and smiles to herself because now she has a better angle. She's aware of Emily's breathing growing ragged as she peppers the redhead's torso with kisses.

Emily closes her book and set it on the side and concentrated her attention to the sensations Naomi's stirring up. But then after a while, the urge to kiss Naomi is overriding.

"I want to kiss you."

Emily pulls at the back of Naomi's neck and the blonde follows the pressure rather half- heartedly (having enjoying where she already is) and leans her head up. Emily's lips are on hers at once, kissing her urgently, and Naomi thought it wasn't so bad after all.

"Can I take this off?" Naomi asks once they part for air as she plays with the hem of Emily's shirt.

Emily nods and raises her arms and Naomi removes the shirt in one swift move, tossing it to the floor after. Naomi starts to lean in to Emily's lips but Emily got a hold of the button of her shirt first.

"It's only fair, I think."

Naomi, rather shyly, nods and lets Emily undo the buttons then the shirt's off her shoulders at once. And before she could register what's happened, she's on her back and Emily's on top of her, Emily's leg between her thighs, Emily's lips kissing her in the same urgent fashion as before.

Naomi's heartbeat is going dangerously rapid when Emily's lips lingered down to her neck. She groaned out when Emily's leg pressed harder against her the same time Emily sucks hard on her pulse point.

"I want you," Emily whispers, her hand finding its way to Naomi's breast and strokes it lightly, then a bit more firmly.

"Christ Em…"

Emily pinches Naomi's nipple between her fingers until the blonde yelps.

"Jesus!"

The redhead smiles devilishly before dipping her head and taking the now very sensitive nipple in her mouth, rolls it around her tongue later on that made Naomi commit to more blasphemy.

* * *

"Fucking… uh…"

Naomi blindly grabs at anything within her arms reach, desperate to prolong the sensation Emily's evoking. And since there's nothing within her arms' reach (all the pillows are at the other side of the bed) she just grabs at the edges of the mattress above her.

She looks down at Emily's head bobbing between her legs, Emily's tongue in controlled speed that's making Naomi forget everything at the moment.

And just when she thought, it couldn't have felt any better, Emily spreads her legs wider, and her tongue went faster.

"Jesus Christ… Em…"

With Emily going with that speed, it didn't take long before she crashed, incoherent words blurting out her mouth, every muscles of her body tensing up.

Emily smiles to herself, her tongue slowing down but didn't made any attempt to move until Naomi relaxes again, her body limp against the mattress, before she starts kissing her way back up the blonde's body.

She pulls Naomi further to the bed, the blonde's head already hanging over the edge, before kissing her deeply. Naomi kisses back sloppily, breathing heavily, her body humming.

They kiss in a lazy fashion until Naomi's energy returns to her.

"Fuck, you feel so good," she says, rubbing her hands up and down Emily's back before settling one of them on the waistband of Emily's knickers and starts to pull it down. She finally got it off Emily after a bit of wriggling from both of them.

She watches mutely as Emily straddles one of her legs and lowers herself on Naomi's thigh as she dips her head to kiss the blonde. Naomi returns the force of the kiss and gasps as she felt Emily's wetness when the redhead starts to grind down her thigh.

After a while, Emily broke the kiss and leveled herself up, her hands above Naomi's shoulders, the movement of her hips picking up in pace. Naomi watches, amazed, Emily seems to know what exactly what she wants and is determined to get it. And it's just about the fucking sexiest thing Naomi has ever seen.

Snapping herself out of it, Naomi starts moving her leg in a rhythm to match Emily's.

"Oh fuck Naomi," Emily gasps, her eyes widening, and Naomi knew she did the right thing. She took hold of the redhead's waist and then they were in it together, a perfect harmony of movements until Emily's legs starts to shake and then her body's gripped with spasms. Her hands that are holding her upper body up gives away and she slumps on top of Naomi, and into a shuddering mess.

Naomi wraps her arms around Emily and held the redhead firmly against her, thinking she never loved Emily as much as she does now.

* * *

Later on, they've exhausted each other so much that laying down in a tangled mess is the best they could do without them risking of growing apart or drifting off to asleep.

Emily's arm is stretched out to accommodate Naomi, Naomi's head tucked under Emily's chin and is nuzzling her face on the redhead's collarbone.

"I love you."

Emily smiles against Naomi's hair. "I know," she replies, kissing the blonde's forehead.

"I've never been in love before. I mean, well… until now…"

Emily tips her head back and looks at Naomi. "Why not baby?"

"I just… don't."

"It's a wonderful thing."

"Then why is it so fucking terrifying?"

She didn't mean to say it, but it's been invading her thoughts the whole day.

"It's a part of it," Emily explains, caressing the blonde's cheek with her thumb. "You're not the only one who's scared, I am too. But I know I'll never be truly happy if I'm not with you. So I guess getting hurt a little on the way won't matter much."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I know you don't, and I trust you that you won't want that for us."

A wave of emotions passes through Naomi's face.

"I don't deserve you."

"Don't talk that way, I don't want you talking that way."

"It's true though."

"No," Emily says sternly.

"But… are you sure you won't regret this?"

"I'm sure. Are you?"

"I thought I lost you and that was way fucking worse than the fear I have now. I don't want to lose you, I want to be with you Emily."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Emily's smiling, showing her perfect dimples.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Do you want to be?"

"I'd love to."

"Great then, cheers," Naomi says, finding it hard to bite down the smile forming on her lips. "So…"

"So?"

"Does this mean I don't have to pay the rent now?"

Emily laughs out loud. "You ruined it," she teases, rolling the blonde to her back and sliding on top of her.

"I was only asking." Naomi has a smile on her lips and a glint of excited anticipation in her eyes as her hands rest on Emily's bum and squeezes. "Again?" she asks, pulling Emily tightly against her, then starts planting kisses over Emily's neck.

"Again."

* * *

**Naomily's officially together, bring in the dancing lobsters. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I apologize again for the monthly updates. I'm cold and tired and a little bit sick at the moment but I really wanted to post this chapter before the year ends. I haven't forgotten about the story, I've just been busy a bit and as a consolation, this is the longest one so far so I hope you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me? I hope you'll like this one. =)**

** All your reviews are super cool.**

* * *

"Had you been with a girl?"

Emily's surprised smile was the instantaneous reaction. She looks over at Naomi and gives her a questioning look, which the blonde returns with raised eyebrows.

"Aside from me, obviously."

They're in the kitchen preparing sandwiches. Or rather Emily's preparing the sandwiches while Naomi asks her devious questions.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversations."

Her smile settles on her face while she tops the sandwiches with the other side of the sliced bread, splattered with peanut butter. She passes one to Naomi and then takes a bite of her own, before finally answering.

"Yeah."

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh."

Naomi bites on her PB&J and chews on it thoughtfully while Emily leans on the counter in front of the blonde and works on her sandwich too.

"What's her name?"

"Molly. I was fifteen and she was in my History class but we've known each other since we were nine."

"And how long you'd been together?"

"Just two months. It was like a bit of experiment for both of us. The sneaking around was quite a thrill to be honest, and we were happy for a while."

"Did you ever…?"

"No. We did kiss a lot at the back of her mom's Cadillac though."

"What happened then, why did you break up?"

Emily lowered her eyes to the floor and frowns.

"Katie found out."

"Katie, your twin?"

Emily nods.

"Molly and I, we like visiting museums, so one weekend we went to one. We didn't know anyone from school that goes to museums in their leisure so I was surprised that Katie was there and saw us. It turned out she followed me because we were supposed to go to this party of her jock boyfriend's pal but I blew her off. I never blew her off before and she got suspicious. Molly was only holding my hand but I probably looked so guilty that Katie pieced it together. She said she'd tell mom and dad if I don't break it off with my girlfriend. I wasn't really sure what I was feeling then, if it was worth the clash I'll get with Katie or my parents that I agreed. Molly was terrified too, she was scared Katie would expose us to the whole school so the break up was consensual but after that we kinda drifted apart."

"You think you could have lasted longer if Katie didn't find out?"

"Maybe. If we lasted a bit more than three months, things would be very different for me."

"How so?"

"Well after the break up, I was upset at Katie for a while because I did really enjoy being with Molly. I started going to parties without her, and then one night I went to this pool party, mostly older kids from other schools were invited and that's where I met Tony."

"You mean you wouldn't have able to meet him if you didn't go to that party?"

"I think so, who knows? If I still met him but under different circumstances, things would still be unlike the way it turned out."

"What happened exactly?"

"Some kid decided to push me in the pool and I nearly drowned, with my clothes weighing me down and all, not to mention I was really drunk that time."

"Let me guess, Tony saved you?"

Emily slightly smiles.

"No, his friends Chris and Sid did but after I was rescued, he punched the kid in the face right in front of everyone. The kid didn't deserve it really, Tony almost dislocated his jaw, but I was in shock that someone stood up for me like that that I didn't pay attention to what happened to the other kid until I found out one week later that he got discharged from the hospital."

"That kid did deserve it though," Naomi quips, taking the last bite of her sandwich. "And after that?"

"Tony drove me home that night and I thought that would be the last time I'll ever see him but the next morning when I was on my way to school, his car was in front of the house and he offered me a ride. When he was dropping me off he asked if we could go out for a movie and I said yes. That's when we started seeing each other. We were together for two years then I got pregnant with Micah."

* * *

Emily watches, quite amused, as Naomi trap the cigarette between her lips, the blonde using her palm to cover its end from the wind, skillfully sparking it up right away with one flick of her lighter.

"Did you forget why we decided to get out the house?" she asks while Naomi returns the lighter in the pocket of her shorts and puff out the smoke to the slightly humid midday air.

"No. We're taking a walk for fresh air."

"And yet you're smoking."

Naomi's lips twitch, suppressing a smile."Details…"

They start walking westward along the beach, their bare feet slightly sinking in the sand as they take leisure steps, breathing in lungful of salty fresh air as they go along.

After a minute of silent strolling, Emily's hand reaches out and grasps Naomi's hand, a little tentatively because she wasn't sure of Naomi's reaction. But without pausing from her walk, Naomi adjusts her hand to twine their fingers together, her grip firm, making Emily smile.

"Do you know how barnacles reproduce?" Emily asks when they reached the rocky part of the beach and sat down on a shiny smooth black rock that's under some tree shade, their hands never separating.

"What are barnacles?"

Emily points to conically-shaped shells that are stuck on a stone just a few feet from where they're sitting.

"Oh, those. Aren't they like glued there forever though?"

"Yeah, they permanently fixed themselves to wherever they land as babies. So how do you think they multiply?"

"By getting girl barnacles drunk?"

Emily giggles. "Think about it, they're stuck for life wherever they land. So how do they get pregnant?"

Naomi shrugged. "Immaculate conception?"

"No, their penises are rolled up like fire hoses inside their shells. When the time is right, they unfurl them and feel around outside their shells for willing mates to shot their sperm inside."

"Emily!" Naomi exclaims, a half- amused, half- disgusted look on her face. "Come on, you gotta be shitting me."

"Nope. A barnacle's penis can be four times as long as the diameter of its base. So yeah, those four-inch-wide giant barnacles you see along the coast are packing sixteen-inch penises."

"Ugh." Naomi's face further contorts and then they both burst out in laughter a second later. "Fucking hell, how did you even know that?"

"Animal Planet."

"Oh, well interesting facts to take note Miss Fitch."

They continue talking, Emily relating the rest of what she learned from the show to Naomi. That was until her phone went off.

She half- heartedly detached her hand from Naomi's grasp to take the cell phone from her pocket. Tony's caller ID flashes across the screen. Her heart slightly sunk. She takes a quick look at Naomi. The blonde already saw who is calling. Emily smiles assuringly at her before answering the call.

"Hey, it's Emily."

Naomi returned the smile but she could feel the unsettling feeling starts to seep in. She looks out to the blue water, the surface of it sparkles where sunrays land, while she listens to Emily's conversation with Tony.

"Yeah I'm home. Micah's still in his friend's house but I'll pick him up first thing tomorrow. Oh yeah, it will be next month. He told me some things he'd want but I haven't decided on anything final yet. Oh. Okay, I'll ask him. Thank you. I know… but still, thank you. Alright, bye."

She picks on her nails while Emily sets the phone on the surface beside her. She doesn't talk, not sure what to say really, so she waits for Emily to break the silence.

"Tony's asking about Micah's birthday, if I already made plans for it."

"Is he coming on Micah's birthday?"

Emily blinks then shook her head. "He didn't say. And I don't think that he will." Naomi only grunts in reply so Emily went on. "He was asking me to ask Micah what he'd want as a birthday present, anything he said, and he'd get it for him."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm all right."

Suddenly it was a struggle to return the easy banter they had going on. It was as if the atmosphere they had and maintained since Friday afternoon was broken by the call because the solitude of only being with each other and never leaving the house the whole weekend made them forgot the outside world for a while. It didn't really help for Naomi, and admittedly for Emily too, that it was Tony who broke the spell.

"Naomi."

"Huh?" Naomi replies distractedly.

"I want to know more."

"About what?"

"About you. Before you came here."

"Why?"

Emily slightly frowns.

"Because it's natural for anyone who cares about a person to want to know more about them."

"There's a reason why I left that place and went as far away as possible."

"Is that the only reason then, why you chose to come here?"

Naomi chews on her lip for a minute then finally she says, "No."

"Will you tell me why?"

A wind blew Naomi's hair to her face and she pushes it back with her hand, her eyes darting around, wondering how they ended up to this conversation.

"I told you before that I've been here when I was younger. It was a Christmas holiday with my parents. My dad, there wasn't anything wrong with him then, I mean he wasn't the jerk he turned out to be anyway. I remember that trip not only because it was the first time I rode a plane and I was so fucking thrilled about it but also it was the last genuine memory I had with him that I'm happy. And I knew my mum was the happiest she ever was, but not as happy when she gave birth to me she said. But it didn't last long. He left us two months after we got back."

She could feel the muscles of her throat tightening, suspending her speech for a moment. Emily retakes her hand and gives it a squeeze.

"When I was making up my mind where to go after… after mum's funeral, this place came to my mind and it felt natural that I go here."

"I'm glad you chose to come here. And that you decided to stop by Hukilao that day."

That brought a little smile to Naomi's lips.

"You're not the only one. When I saw you, I didn't know what got into me I just… I knew I have to get to know you. Then after that tour you gave me to the house and I went back to my hotel, I was still thinking about you until I fell asleep… and the day after. And well… I never really stopped."

Emily's biting down her lip because if she won't, she might have shouted with joy. Naomi turns to her with a more serious look, raises their hands and kisses Emily's knuckles then lays them over her lap.

"Don't think that I don't trust you for not telling you about myself, because I do. I trust you more than anyone but I'm just not ready to share everything yet. Can you understand, Em?"

Emily answers with a firm nod then says with a soft voice, "Yeah of course. When you're ready."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thanks for being honest."

Emily's phone starts ringing and thinking it's Tony who's calling again, she answers it without looking at the number.

"Yeah?"

She paused, then listens quietly to the voice on the other end of the line, which doesn't belong to Tony.

"Did he say why? Oh. Okay. I'll be there in thirty minutes, thank you, bye."

"What happened?" Naomi asks as she tries to keep up with the redhead when Emily abruptly stood up and pulls her along and starts walking back to the house without any explanations. "Em, where are we going? Who called?"

"The birthday boy's mom. Micah seemed to be impassive since this morning, didn't play with the rest of the kids and when she asked him what's wrong he said he wanted to go home."

They locked the house, got into the car and drove away at once. Emily starts to get worried because she didn't get to know why Micah wanted to go home so early.

They parked in front of a white huge house. Two pillars on either to support the majestic design of the expensive- looking building. There's a perfectly trimmed grass lawn in front that reminds Naomi of a golf course.

She waits in the car while Emily went to the door to get Micah. They emerged five minutes later, Micah clinging to Emily's neck as Emily carries him with one arm while her other hand carries the duffel bag.

Naomi immediately got out the car and took the duffel bag from Emily.

"Thanks," Emily says with labored breath and Naomi nods in reply.

"Hey Micah."

Micah's still clinging hard on Emily, slightly raised his head to acknowledge Naomi.

"Hi Naomi," he mumbles then back to his mom's shoulder.

Both Naomi and Emily raised their eyebrows in confusion. When they reached the car, Naomi dumps the bag by the back and opens the passenger seat and ushers Emily in.

"You sit, I drive."

With Micah seemed to glue himself to her, Emily didn't argue and slides to the seat Naomi offered. She sat Micah on her lap but other than that, he didn't change his position.

She tries talking to him on the drive home.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

No answer.

"Did you not like the party?"

Silence.

Emily exchanges another look with Naomi then went on.

"Did they fight you?"

A shake of head.

"Are you feeling sick?"

Another shake of head.

"Why did you want to go home early?"

A muffled answer was the reply since Micah has buried his face in Emily's shirt.

"Micah, face me properly, I didn't understand."

Micah slowly detached himself away, looks up at Emily with glistening eyes. "I missed you mama."

"I missed you too," Emily strokes his hair and pulls him to her chest and just held him there. "Are you sure you're not feeling sick?"

A nod.

"I did miss you too, you know," Naomi quips behind the wheel.

"I missed you too Naomi but I missed mama more."

Naomi broke into a grin. "Hey you know what, that's fine with me."

He fell asleep halfway home, his body limp against Emily's.

"Do you think he only got homesick that's why he wanted to leave early?"

"Probably Em, it's the longest time he's gone off without you after all. Or the party wore him off. Or maybe both."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Don't worry too much."

Once they got home, Emily sets him down to the bed and let him sleep while she unpacks the contents of his duffel bag, keeping a watchful eye on him as she does so. When there was no manifestation that there's nothing out of the ordinary, she relaxed a bit and joined Naomi in the living room but kept the bedroom door open.

"You're still worried?"

"Yeah," she says, taking a seat next to the blonde. "I can't shake off the feeling."

"Anything I could do to make you feel better?"

"You're here, it already makes me feel better."

* * *

Emily's worry was justified one hour later when she was in the kitchen and Naomi's outside smoking a cigarette and Micah woke up and starts crying.

She leaves the carrots she's chopping and hurries to the bedroom.

"Hey, hey, Mama's here," she says soothingly, holding Micah under his arms to pull him up.

That's when she felt his feverish skin and the back of his shirt drenched with sweat. She sat down on the edge of the bed and places Micah on her lap and pulls his shirt off him, using it to wipe the rest of the sweat off his back and to wipe tears off his face.

"Shh, shh, calm down now."

He was sobbing to her shirt when Naomi came in.

"What happened?"

"He's got a fever."

Alarm dominates the blonde's features.

"What? Well should we bring him to the doctor or a hospital? Do you want me to back the car out the garage?"

Hearing the word hospital made Micah cling tighter on Emily, his cry harder. "I don't want to go!"

Emily tilts his chin up so he's looking at her through watery eyes. "Listen, we need to go baby, you're not well."

"No mama."

"But Micah-"

"No, no, no!" he almost shrieked, and sobbed more into Emily's shirt.

Emily sighs heavily and looks over to Naomi with a 'what do we do?' expression on her face.

"Is his fever way up?" Naomi whispers, sitting next to Emily.

"No, just a slight one."

Naomi felt Micah's neck and gives a sigh too.

"Why does he hate hospitals?"

"He had asthma when he was younger that we frequent the hospital a lot until he was treated, just before you arrived. He didn't like it since."

"Maybe we could call a doctor to visit him instead?"

"Can you make the call? I need to change his clothes, he's damp with sweat."

"Sure."

"Doctor Dennings' number is in the phonebook."

Naomi made her way to the living room where the home telephone is, scanned the phonebook beside it, found Doctor Dennings' number, and dialed.

Emily's done changing Micah into his pajamas when Naomi peeks in the door.

"Em, it keeps going to voicemail. Shall I leave a message?"

"No, she won't get it until tomorrow. She's already off duty if she's not answering the call."

Emily looks over at Micah and feels his neck one more time.

"How are you feeling baby?"

"It's cold mama."

"We should get you to the hospital so you won't feel cold anymore."

"I don't want to go."

His eyes are shining with unspilled tears, his lips pouting, and his cheeks blotchy. Emily sighs once she made up her mind.

"Okay, but you need to drink your medicine and if you're not better tomorrow morning, we'll go straight to Doctor Dennings."

"Okay mama," he replies with a little nod.

* * *

Emily rubs at her temple and went out the bedroom with the third plate of untouched food.

"He's still doesn't want it?" Naomi asks once she's reached the kitchen where the blonde is drinking her coffee.

"No. He can't drink his medicine with an empty stomach."

"Maybe he wants something in particular?"

"I asked him, he said there wasn't any and all the food I served him is his favorites."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Sure, if you want. Maybe you can convince him," Emily sighs.

"Be right back," Naomi says, giving Emily's arm a squeeze before heading to the bedroom.

Micah's leaning against the bed post, in front of him is his bedtime story book, the pages opened at the story of the Pied Piper. He can't read and understand the words written on it yet but his mama read it to him hundreds of times before that he already knows the story. There are huge illustrations of the Pied Piper in his silly clothes on the pages, and all the rats of Hamelin which he drove away and down to the riverbank to drown.

"Micah, can I come in?"

He looks up and sees Naomi by the doorway.

"Yes."

Naomi comes in the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your mama said you don't want to eat your food?"

"Yes."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But you see, you can't take your medicine if you don't eat something."

He looks at Naomi, skeptic. "Why not?"

"Because the medicine won't be able to do its work and cure you if your stomach doesn't digest it with food."

"Why not?"

"Well, because that's just how some medicines work."

"What about the others?"

"...I'm not really a medical professional mate so I don't know everything about it."

"I don't like medicine, it tastes funny."

"You're not the only one, I don't like the way medicines taste too but you had a deal with your mama and you have to stick with that. Or do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No!"

"That's what I thought too. And I learned this trick when I was young, so I don't get to deal with the funny taste. You just squeeze your nose like this," Naomi pinches her nose with her thumb and index finger, "then hold your breath until you swallow everything. You won't even taste a thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

Micah frowns, looks down at his book for a minute, before finally agreeing. "Okay."

"But you need to eat dinner first and you're going to eat what your mama feeds you okay?"

Micah nods.

"And you have to obey what else she tells you because she only wants you to get better."

"Okay Naomi."

"All right, wait here."

Emily has finished Naomi's coffee when the blonde comes back, smiling.

"Done, you can feed him now."

Emily sighs in relief and carries the last plate she brought in the room. "What did you tell him?"

"I just explained stuff to him. You know, cause and effect."

Emily stands in front of Naomi and kisses her. "I don't know how you do it but thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

Emily smiles a little. "I know but, I do like having an excuse to kiss you."

* * *

By eight in the evening, Micah's eaten his dinner, drank his medicine, and has already fallen asleep in Emily's arms. Emily stays with him for an hour, monitoring his temperature, and she only breathe a sigh of relief when his fever had gone down one Celsius. Making sure he's in deep slumber, she slowly detaches herself and covers him with a blanket, before going out the room to get something to eat for herself. She finds Naomi in the living room watching a special report on CNN about Marx's Communist idea.

The blonde was busy calling the capitalists 'tossers' and 'pricks' that she didn't notice Emily until the redhead sat down beside her.

"Hey, I thought you'd gone to sleep."

"I thought _you'd _gone to sleep," Naomi replies, mildly surprised to see the redhead still up. "How's Micah?"

"His temperature has gone down."

"That's good then. Maybe he won't have the fever tomorrow anymore."

"I hope so, but I won't send him to school either way."

"Yeah, he needs to rest." Emily then covers a yawn with the back of her hand. "You need to rest too."

"I'm fine," Emily replies. "But I'm going to bed soon, I just need to eat something. Maybe an apple or something."

"I'll get it, you stay here," Naomi says. And before Emily can protest, Naomi's gone through the beaded curtain and came back a minute later with a plate containing a quartered apple and a peeled orange.

"Here you go."

"Why, thanks."

Emily takes one quarter of the apple and bites it in half, offers a piece of an orange to Naomi, which the blonde accepted. They watch the rest of the special report while Emily empties the plate and after that, kissed each other good night before retreating to their own rooms.

* * *

There's no more trace of the fever on Micah when he woke up the next day. In fact, he's back to his cheery self but despite that, Emily stands by her decision the night before to make him stay home.

Naomi woke up a little late, Emily's already washing the dishes where she and Micah have eaten breakfast when the blonde came down from her room. After eating and taken his medicine, Micah sat down in front of the aquarium near the front door and watches the colorful fishes swim around the tank.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Coffee?"

"Yep."

"In the kettle."

"Micah's feeling better now?"

"Yeah, his temperature's gone back to normal. Thank god."

Naomi pours herself a cup of black coffee and takes a sip, then watches Emily rinse the plates. The redhead's hair is tied in a ponytail and she's wearing a yellow shirt and her pajama pants. The blonde just like watching the redhead work, whatever she's doing, because Naomi could see the undivided concentration on Emily's face whenever she's working that makes her look the most attractive, in Naomi's opinion.

"You're very beautiful."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're tiny."

"That's not what you said."

"What do you think I said?"

"I don't know, but something longer."

She bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cracking up at the look of expectant curiosity on Emily's face. Then Naomi, somewhat losing her self- control, sets down her cup, walks two steps and pulls the redhead into a kiss. Although taken by surprise, Emily happily responded, liking the way Naomi took control.

"Why you kiss kissing?"

If she was physically capable of it, Naomi might have jumped six feet above the air. But instead she jerked away from Emily so fast it seemed like the redhead's skin burned her, and her heartbeat is beating so fucking rapidly. Emily on the other hand, only slightly exhales a breathe, more perplexed of Naomi's reaction than Micah walking in on them.

Micah looks unfazed and didn't stop from his trip to the fridge to get a juice pouch. He stabs the pouch with a straw and sips, waits for his mama and Naomi's reply.

"I'll leave it to you Em," Naomi murmurs and attempts to flee but Emily grabs her hand.

"No Naomi, stay."

Emily gives her a firm look, gives her hand an assuring squeeze before releasing it, then she kneels in front of Micah, holds him by his arms.

"Micah, well. You know when you love a person and you want to show them how much you care for them by kissing them or hugging them?"

Micah nods understandingly.

"That's what Naomi was doing."

"Jesus Em," Naomi whispers, her face growing hot.

Micah releases the straw from his lips. "I understand. I love you mama and I kiss you a lot."

Emily smiles tenderly at her son. "That's right baby. I'm going to explain things to you more soon, and if you have any questions just ask mama."

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why is Naomi looking shy?"

Emily looks behind her and sees Naomi rubbing at her temple, an uneasy smile on her face.

"Naomi's just woken up baby, she's still sleepy."

"Okay. I'm going back to the fishes." Emily kisses her son's cheek before he hurries back to the aquarium.

"Fuck."

"It wasn't that bad," Emily replies, straightening up and returning to do the dishes.

"Yeah, no, I mean, you couldn't have handled it more properly. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not really sure."

"You're worried he'll look at you differently?"

"Probably, yeah."

"Micah's a kid Naomi, he won't judge you like that."

"I know, I know, you're right but…" Naomi shut her eyes tightly.

"And he adores you okay, the last thing he'll do is whatever horrible thing you're thinking right now."

"Ah… fuck. Sorry he had to find out that way."

Emily dries her hands with a clothe and faces the blonde. "Listen, it doesn't matter that he found out or how he found out about it. What's really important is he's okay with it. Don't think too much, okay Naoms?"

It took her a minute but Emily was able to convince Naomi to calm down and convince her it's not that a big a deal, the blonde finally sighing then nods. "Okay."

* * *

It turned out, Micah was more than okay that his mama and Naomi are sweethearts. Two weeks later, when Emily was picking Micah up from school, Miss Edison asked her if she could have a word.

Micah was left in the playing room while Emily follows Miss Edison to her office.

"Is Micah in trouble?" Emily asks when she sat down on the chair she sat down the first time she's gone to Miss Edison's office. "Did he get into a fight again?"

"No Emily, nothing like that."

Miss Edison pulls out four bond papers from her drawer and shows it to Emily. They are all Micah's drawing. Emily scans all of them, and every single one shows her, Micah, and another stick figure with hair colored with a yellow crayola. Emily worked out its Naomi. In two of the illustrations, the red haired stick figure and the blonde are holding hands, a heart shape enclosing them together. Emily looks up at Miss Edison once she's finished with the last drawing.

"I don't mean to pry Emily but the blonde, is she…?"

"Yeah, her name's Naomi. She lives with us."

"I see. And Micah knows I suppose, from the drawings he's made?"

"Yes, we've been together for only a couple of weeks and he knew from the start."

"Honestly Miss Fitch, I have nothing against it but I'm only worried that other kids see Micah's drawings and might not understand the way Micah does. Not every child has the same understanding that Micah has. So maybe you can guide him, and explain to him, that that's the case?"

"I understand, I will have a talk with Micah about it. Thank you Miss Edison for the concern," Emily replies and made sure that Miss Edison knows her effort is appreciated.

"You're welcome Emily."

* * *

After they left school, Emily drove Micah to a frozen yogurt place. She silently watches him eat, deep in thought, and wipes on the corner of his mouth with a tissue once in a while.

Before Micah finishes everything, Tony calls the redhead on her phone, talks to her for a while, then talked to Micah for five minutes before the phone is thrusts back to Emily.

"I'm flying in for Micah's birthday."

Emily pauses and says, "You will?"

"I thought about it and it's time I come and see you again. It's great, it's perfect timing. My internship is almost over. What do you think?"

"Yeah," Emily replies then clears her throat. "I mean it would be nice to have you on Micah's birthday."

"You don't sound so thrilled."

"I am, I'm just surprised that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yes Tone, I'm sure. Have you told him yet?"

"No. Tell him."

"Okay I will, tonight."

"Right, well gotta go Em. I'll call again tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone, I do hope 2013 would be good to all of us (although 2012 wasn't that bad I suppose) and talk to you guys next year! Cheers.**

******p.s. That thing about barnacles? It's true actually, if you're curious. But didn't learn it from Animal Planet.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I missed you guys on January, I was trying to make the world a better place.**

* * *

Emily glances over to Naomi with a slight frown but the blonde's eyes are glued to the TV, Naomi's cheek is resting on her hand with her elbow resting on the arm of the couch, her face expressionless. She prolongs her look, hoping that Naomi would notice it and finally return the glance but after almost a minute, Emily gives up and returns her attention to the TV.

Naomi's been giving her the silent treatment since the blonde found out about Tony coming for Micah's birthday and Emily can only do as much, with Micah in the same room with them.

"Mama look, they caught the bad guy," Micah says pointing at the screen, his voice sleepy. "Naomi, did you see?"

"Yeah, I did," Naomi replies.

"I told you they'll do it, they'll catch him."

"I wasn't sure they will, I mean he got away loads of times, but you're right."

Micah smiles haughtily and despite her mood, Naomi grinned back at him.

The movie ended twenty minutes later and by that time, Micah's fallen half asleep. Emily went to carry him while Naomi unplugs the television. As Emily's entering the bedroom, Micah clinging on to her neck, she noticed Naomi starts to leave.

"Please, can we talk first?"

"I really don't feel like talking right now Em."

"It will only take a couple of minutes."

"Regardless Em. I'm really tired, let's just talk about this tomorrow okay?"

With that, Naomi walks upstairs to her room. Emily enters the room with a disappointed sigh and sets Micah on the bed. She sat there for a couple of minutes watching him sleep. She had told him about Tony flying in for his birthday once they got home earlier. He blinked, looked up at her and the first thing he said was, "Does he mean it this time mama?"

And it was hard for Emily to say yes because she wasn't sure herself if Tony_ is_ coming this time. Instead, she told Micah that Tony meant to visit them all those times he said he would but there are things that his papa doesn't have a power over.

"Like what?"

"Like school. He can't just leave school anytime he wants, he'll miss his lessons. Like you, remember when you got sick and missed the first day Miss Edison started teaching the class how to write the consonants?"

"Yes."

"If he kept missing his lessons, he'll have a lot of catching up to do and he would not finish school in time. But listen, even if your papa is here for your birthday or not, I'll be here okay?"

"Naomi too?"

"Yes, Naomi too. And we'll have the party you want and we'll invite all your friends."

"Can I invite Hazel too?"

"Is Hazel the one you have a crush on?"

Micah's lips involuntarily formed a grin. "Yes."

"Of course you can invite her too," Emily smiled back, kissing the top of his head.

Emily blinks when she hears the sound of flowing water, different from the sound of the rain outside. She leaves her seat on the bed and went out the room to investigate. The light in Naomi's bathroom is switched on and after taking a few steps closer to it, she was positive it's Naomi popping in to take a quick shower, like the blonde normally does.

She stood by the door for a while, thinking what she has to do. She thought about getting in the bathroom and demands to talk with Naomi while she's on the shower, that way she doesn't have a chance to avoid the conversation but when Emily carefully tries to turn the doorknob, it did not budge.

"Of course," she mutters to herself. Naomi and her habit of locking doors. She thought about knocking but that probably won't work too. Emily stood there for a minute, thinking.

Finally, she turns around and walked upstairs to Naomi's room, relieved that Naomi didn't lock the bedroom door too. She let herself in and sat down on the bed and waits. After a few minutes, she hears a door downstairs open and closes then footsteps coming up the stairs. Naomi appears on the door seconds later, towel wrapped around her body, her dry hair bound on top of her head.

She did a double take when she saw the redhead in the room; she stood there, her hand still on the doorknob, and stares at Emily (if it was a different situation, Naomi would have commented on how adorable the redhead looks with her feet dangling above the floor while sitting down on her bed).

"Your room is downstairs."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

There was a minute of standoff, Naomi can see the determination on Emily's eyes and she knew Emily meant what she said.

"Suit you then," she shrugs and enters the room, goes to her closet and starts pulling out clothes to wear for the night.

Emily mutely watches Naomi remove her towel and begins putting on clothes.

"I can't see why you not talking to me will solve this."

"I'm not saying we're not going to talk about it. I'm saying not tonight because I'm fucking tired."

"But that's what you say but in the morning, you're going to avoid me again."

Naomi chose not to reply and pulls a loose shirt over her head. Then she removes the rubber band that tied her hair and combs off the tangles.

"Nothing's going to change, I promise you that."

"No Em, you can't promise me that."

"Why not? I mean it."

Naomi turns around to face Emily who's looking indignant at the moment.

"Because even how much you want that to happen, there are things you can't control."

"What would you rather me say then?"

"Please Em, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

Naomi drops the brush back to her bedside table and climbs on the bed, faces away from Emily. The redhead stares helplessly over Naomi's back.

"If you don't want him to come, I'll tell him not to."

"No."

"Naomi…"

"Good night Em."

The feeling of resignation finally made Emily to give up. She pushes herself off the bed and walked out the room. She stops before she closes the door.

"I don't know why it's very hard for you to believe it. Sometimes I think you don't trust me at all."

* * *

Emily was tired but she can't make herself go to sleep. She lay there for what felt like hours, laying still but her mind is in chaos. One floor above her, Naomi was wide awake too, although a bit more restless than the redhead. She keeps on tossing and turning around the bed to get a nice position to fall asleep on but it seems like it's not doing the trick.

She didn't see why they have to talk about the issue right away. Not that she doesn't care, but what is there to say? Was Emily acknowledging that Tony's arrival will be a threat to their relationship? Or did she know that Naomi will automatically think that way and felt obliged to assure the blonde otherwise? Or was it both?

Naomi felt like she was lambasted with a giant hammer when she heard what Emily said before she left her room. It made her realize how selfish she's acting again, not thinking that Emily was doing her best to make their relationship work. And what is_ she_ doing in return?

"Tosser," she muttered to herself. "Giant fucking tosser."

* * *

Emily was almost certain that she has finally fallen asleep and the door opening was only a part of her dream. Even after she realized the silhouette that came in was Naomi's, she was still convinced that this is not really happening but when Naomi edged closer to the bed, saw brown eyes staring back at her, slightly jumped, and muttered a swear word, that's when Emily knew she really is awake.

"Jesus, you startled me."

"I'm not the one sneaking in."

"That's not entirely true though. You did sneak in my room a couple of hours ago."

They share a look, knowing their banter is only a prelude to the real conversation.

"That also should remind you that your room is upstairs."

"I know."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I don't feel like sleeping alone tonight. Scoot over."

Emily pushes Micah a little further to his side and made a room for Naomi on her side. She faces away from Naomi when the blonde climbs in beside her and went back to forcing herself to sleep, now a harder task. She felt Naomi shuffle to her side, and then a moment later she feels Naomi's hand rest on her hip. Five minutes of silence went by.

"Hey, are you asleep?"

"I was trying to until you got here."

"Oh."

"I thought you don't want to talk."

"Yeah, but that was me acting like a total twat."

"And now?"

"I'm still a twat but a repentant one."

"I see."

"I'm sorry I made you upset. I thought I remember telling you I don't want to hurt you anymore but here I am again."

Emily rests her hand on top of Naomi's. "You don't mean it."

"It doesn't make a difference because I keep on doing it."

"No you don't, and it does make a difference."

"Does it?"

"Yes. But you do act like a twat sometimes."

"Yeah, well it comes with the package. But, erm… sorry again Em."

"You're forgiven."

Naomi edges closer to Emily, tightening her hold on her waist and nuzzling her face over the side of Emily's neck.

Both close their eyes on the feel of the other beside them. After a few seconds, Naomi opens her eyes, startled, slightly moves her head inches off the pillow.

"Don't forget to breathe Em," she whispers, placing her hand over Emily's chest where she doesn't feel it moving up and down, but her heart's beating quite furiously. Emily, more startled that Naomi was, suddenly releases the breath she didn't knew she's been holding.

"Sorry," she murmurs then closed her eyes and tries to return her breathing to normal. "Naomi?"

"Huh?"

"You do trust me right?"

"Of course."

"Then why won't you believe me?"

"I do."

"Well then what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing, it's just- it's me, I don't…"

Naomi interrupts herself, not really sure how to finish the sentence, or whether she wanted to finish it. Emily sensed it and turned around to face her, sees Naomi's hesitant look.

"What's up?"

Naomi chews on the inside her cheek and realized that this is why she didn't want to talk about it, because Emily's always been determined to find out the cause of things.

"Naomi, talk to me please?"

"I am. I'm trying. Hold on a second."

"Okay," Emily whispers, leaning her forehead against Naomi's, and waits. But after a few minutes and Naomi hasn't still come up with a word, she thought she'd give the blonde a little push. "Nai, it's me, you can tell me anything."

Naomi slowly breathes out, and leans back so she could look at the redhead.

"It's sort of hard for me to believe that I am your first choice, you know?" she says in a- matter-of- fact tone.

Emily's features soften but can't help to look a little bit disappointed. "Why is that hard for you to believe?"

"Because I'm just… me and Tony's… well Tony is Micah's dad."

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean, 'is that it?' Yes, that is it. Not to mention you were together for years and-"

"Well too bad I'm not in love with Tony isn't?"

"Yes, and-" Naomi halts. "What?"

"Naomi, you keep on fussing on the detail that Tony is Micah's father. I can't do anything to change that but he's not the one I'm in love with."

"…right."

"I can't tell you the situation is going to be easy when he gets here but it's going to be easier if I know we're in this together and whatever happens, I'll stay true to you."

Emily was going to say more but her speech was temporarily cut off by Naomi's lips. Not what she was expecting, it took her a second before responding. Then Naomi's hand was on her cheek pulling her face the closest it could possibly get.

Naomi tries to convey her desperation through the kiss, how much she's terrified what's going to happen once Tony lands in the island. She hated that, that how much Emily assures her with words that everything's going to be fine, she still can't shake off the feeling that something awful eventually would happen. Murphy's Law and all that.

Emily's kiss is passionate in a different reason. She tells Naomi that all of her insecurities about their relationship are for naught and the fear she has that Emily would leave her for Tony is not even close to possible because she's Naomi, and Emily feels the best of herself when she's with the blonde, feels a little bit more complete with her.

* * *

Four days before Tony arrives, Emily's in one of the greenhouses busy tilling the soil around the plants, and at the same time she's busy thinking about whether calling Tony is a bad idea or not.

After her talk with Naomi, she's been mulling hard on the idea of telling Tony about her relationship with Naomi even before he arrives. Emily tries to convince herself that it's a good idea because in that way, Tony won't be taken by surprise once he gets there. And maybe it would lessen Naomi's insecurities once she finds out that Emily finally opened up to someone else aside from Micah and his preschool teacher that they're together, and even better that it's Tony she's going to tell it to. Emily only hopes that Tony won't get upset by the news.

At the end, she finally gives in and convinced herself to make the call. She removes the gloves she's wearing and went out the greenhouse to the nearest hut. She sat on a blue hammock that's hanging from the shafts that support the hut and dials Tony's number. She pushes on the ground with her feet, making the hammock slightly rocks while she waits for Tony's answer. It was answered on the sixth ring.

"Hey Tone, it's me."

"I know. What's up Em?"

"Listen I have to talk to you about something."

"Perfect. Me too."

"Really? What about?"

"You called, you say it first."

"Right, well, I know you're flying in within a couple of days."

"Yes."

"And I know it's for Micah's birthday."

"Uh-huh. Is something a problem?"

"No, no, nothing's the problem. It's just that I know it's for Micah that you're visiting but I feel like telling you this because, well, you deserve to know it."

"What's with the suspense Em? Just tell me."

"I'm seeing someone else."

Emily held her breathe. It took Tony a couple of seconds before responding.

"Lovely. Well, I'm thinking of buying Micah a puppy."

"Tone… didn't you hear what I said?"

"I did. You said you're seeing someone else."

"Yes, her name's Naomi and she's living with us in the house."

"Well I'm sure she's lovely."

"…I take it you're not mad then?"

"No. So what do you think huh? A puppy? I know it needs maintenance but I'm also thinking it will teach Micah how to be responsible 'cause he has to look after it?"

Thoughts are swimming around Emily's head. Did that just happened? It's more than she could hope for. Too good to be true actually.

"Em? Did I lose you?"

"No, I'm still here."

"Well what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About the puppy Em."

"Oh, right. Well I agree owning a dog could teach him some values. Is that what he asked from you?"

"No, he wanted an actual airplane but I told him he's too young for it yet."

Despite the confusion, Emily let herself laugh.

"If that's what you want to give him, I'm fine with it."

"Great, that's all I want to tell you. We can buy it there when I arrive so we can make him chose which kind he likes."

"Okay, thank you Tone."

"You're welcome. See you soon."

* * *

"Mama, how much longer?"

"Just a little bit longer baby."

"I'm hungry, can I eat now?"

"Okay."

Emily reaches for the Happy Meal they bought at McDonald's on their way to the airport.

"Just be careful with your clothes okay, I didn't bring any extra shirt."

Micah nods, his mouth already full with the first bite of burger.

"Chew it carefully, don't rush."

He nods and swallows. "Do you want some?" he asks, offering it to Emily, making Emily smile.

"No, that's okay."

They're in the airport's parking lot waiting for Tony's arrival. His plane's landing at four in the afternoon, which is only a couple of minutes away. He said he'd call once he'd landed and they can meet him at the arrival gate of the airport.

Emily kind of hoped that Naomi came with them to the airport; the redhead knows she'd feel better. But Naomi said her shift won't finish until seven and the café can't afford to have one more missing employee after one of their waiters decided to sign up for the Navy and Sue hasn't found a replacement for him yet.

"You need all the spaces for your car so it's more practical if I didn't come," Naomi pointed it out just before they left the house.

Emily got the call from Tony twenty minutes later, telling her his plane just landed.

She and Micah leave the parking lot and headed towards the gate. They had to stop by the restroom because Micah finished all the 22 oz. pineapple juice that they ordered with the burger.

There weren't a lot of people coming out the arrival gate and they only had to wait for another five minutes before Tony emerges from the exit.

He's wearing a crisp white button- down shirt with the leather strap of his bag running diagonally over his chest. He's pushing an airport cart in front of him with two sizeable trolley bags on it and a shoulder bag that, judging by its style, is more appropriately to have belonged to a woman. Emily noticed that he's wearing his hair differently, and it's a little longer.

"Papa!" Micah shouts and starts waving once Emily points Tony out to him.

Tony picked him up soon as he reached them. "Hey little man," he said holding Micah with his right arm then planting a kiss on Micah's forehead. "Still remember me?"

"Yes!"

He turns to Emily. "How about you?"

"Of course I do."

"Come here then."

Emily does as he says and he pulled her in an embrace with his other arm.

"Fuck, I missed you," he whispered to Emily's ear.

"We missed you too Tone," Emily says, gently pulling away.

Then Tony bows and kisses her.

"Tony," Emily says in reprimanding tone, putting a hand on Tony's chest; a wicked grin already forming on his lips.

"What? I said I missed you."

"Yes but-" Emily pauses, looks at Micah who's watching them, and decided to drop it. "Are these all your things?" she asks instead.

"This one's mine," he said pointing at the black trolley, "and this bag I'm carrying. The red one and the shoulder bag are Effy's."

"Effy's?"

"I brought Effy with me. You don't mind it do you?"

"No, I'm just surprised; you didn't tell me you're bringing Effy."

"Yes I didn't, but I knew you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, 'course."

Effy is Tony's younger sister, around the same age as Emily. She had encountered Effy for only a total of seven times throughout the three years she was with Tony.

Effy Stonem was a mystery to everyone around her, with the exclusion of Tony. Barely talks, but nonetheless popular among her peers in the school she was attending. That last part was according to Katie. But Emily could believe it because Effy was sort of an enigma to outsiders, and it's something that makes the boys, even some girls, be drawn to her. They all want to figure her out but none couldn't and Effy was okay that way. Until she fell in love with a guy that Emily has already forgotten the name of.

She remembered that he got mixed up with drugs and was killed when he struggled with the police that was trying to arrest him. Effy started a self-destructive lifestyle after it happened and they had to bring her in a facility and she had to stay there four months and was subjected to regular therapy once she's gotten out.

Before Emily went to live in Hawaii, Tony told her that Effy's almost gone back to normal and they're even planning on letting her go back to school. She didn't hear much from Effy since.

"Doctor's advice to keep an eye on her. Mom and dad are vacationing in Europe so it's my turn."

"But you told me last time she's better."

"She was. Until she fell in love again."

"She did? With who?"

"Her therapist."

"Her what?"

"Yeah, pretty fucked up huh?"

"Tony, watch your words," Emily says, giving him a warning look.

Tony glances over to Micah. "Oh. Sorry son. That's a bad word. Don't ever say it." He turns back to Emily. "Anyway, what's important is she's feeling better now and new environment will do her good."

"Where is she then?"

"Popped in the ladies' room real quick, I told her we'll meet her here."

"Who's Effy?" Micah asked.

"I'm Effy."

They turn around to see a dark- haired woman behind them wearing a dark blue dress, fishnets, and a pair of boots.

Effy looks pretty much the same since Emily last saw her; still wears the same clothes, the same make up, and same cold calculating expression on her face. She did look more mature though, and a little bit more defeated, in Emily's opinion.

"There you are sis. What took you so long?"

"Waiting line was long." She looks over at Emily with expressionless eyes. "Aloha Em, still got the hair I see."

"Aloha Eff." Emily went over and put an arm around Effy, which Effy briefly returned. "How you've been?"

She shrugged and cross her arms in front of her. "Better I guess."

"I didn't know you were coming but I'm glad you did."

"Thanks."

"Eff this is Micah," Tony tells her, can't keep the proud tone off his voice.

Effy turns around to look at the child Tony is carrying. The similarity of their looks was rather uncanny. "I'm Effy. Tony's sister."

"You're my aunt?"

"Yes."

"You're pretty."

Effy smirks and looks at Tony. "I like him already."

* * *

Naomi puts away the dishes from the last customers for that night. It's already half past seven but Emily hasn't come to pick her up yet. Earlier that day, they've agreed that Emily will fetch her from work because she won't let Naomi bike home at night. Naomi said she'll bring a flashlight so she could see her path but Emily was having none of it.

She thought that maybe Tony's flight was delayed and that explains why Emily wasn't there yet. Nevertheless, she decided to stay and help Nick in washing the dishes.

"Why the long face Blondie?"

"Can I tell you something?" she asks Nick, passing him a plate to rinse then taking another one that's on top of the pile of dirty dishes to soap.

"Sure."

"Me and Emily. We're, well, we are…"

"Together. I know that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, so why the long face? Did you have a fight with her? Is that why she's not here?"

"We didn't have a fight and I don't know why she's not here yet either. But Micah's father arrived today and will stay with us for Micah's birthday, until whenever. We thought he'll be staying in a hotel or something but after Emily told him that she's with me, he called the other day to say he's going to stay at the house instead."

"Sounds complicated."

"I'm not really comfortable on the idea of sharing a house with a guy who is my girlfriend's ex- boyfriend, had a baby with her, and obviously has still feelings for her."

"Let's be honest Blondie, who is comfortable with that?"

"Right. So I am thinking of leaving the house until he does."

Nick looks weirdly at her before accepting another soaped plate.

"You're the one with Red; he should be the one that has to if something comes up."

"I see your point but I don't want to ruin this for Micah. He rarely sees his dad and the last thing I want is Tony finally visiting but won't get to spend enough time with him because of me."

"If you want my opinion, I say don't leave the house."

"Why not?"

"Because that might give Red the wrong impression that you're quitting on her just because things get a little inconvenient."

"But Micah-"

"Leaving's not the only solution Blondie. Just be civil with the guy, that's it."

Naomi nods sensibly. "So I should stay then?"

"Hell yeah. That's your girlfriend in that house. You're going to leave her in a house with someone who wants to give Micah a sibling?"

"No," she says indignantly.

"Good."

They continue washing dirty dishes in silence and finishes quickly. Nick offered Naomi a ride home in case Emily doesn't turn up and Naomi accepted and said she'll wait for him outside while he checks the supplies in the walk- in freezer and list the things that Sue will need to re-stock. Naomi sits on one of the café's front steps and listens to the various insects buzzing around the light post, the one they keep lighted all night.

She was watching a frog hop across the parking lot when she heard the familiar sound of car engine. Emily's car came tearing in seconds later, barely missing the frog that hopped furiously towards the bushes once it saw the car's headlights.

"Thank God you're still here. I'm so so so sorry Naoms," Emily says, getting out the car without turning off the engine and walking towards Naomi.

"It's okay Em," Naomi replies, standing up from her seat and meets Emily.

"I'm the one who insisted in picking you up then I made you wait for an hour."

"It's not wasted time, I helped Nick with the dishes."

"Oh babe I feel so bad I didn't realize the time."

"It's fine."

They stop and look at each other for a moment, realizing how much the one badly wanted to see the other since they parted this morning, before both finally leaning in to share a kiss.

"It won't happen again," Emily promises.

"All right," Naomi replies before kissing Emily again, a lengthier one this time, while she pulls on Emily's waist to draw the redhead closer.

"Hey Blondie, you good to go?"

Naomi had to laugh on how violent Emily jumped when she heard Nick's voice, then the sight of Nick coming out the café's front door. She dropped her hands that are both buried in Naomi's locks and stared at the ground.

"When you said you helped Nick with the dishes, it meant Nick is still here..."

"He offered me a ride home because we thought you're not going to turn up," Naomi says, smiling at how shy Emily's gotten. "It's okay Em, Mr. Sherlock knew about us."

Emily slowly looks up, surprised. "He does?" Then she looks at Nick. "You do?"

"No need to be shy about it Red. But if I didn't know before, after I saw what I saw, I'd know about it more or less."

Naomi and Nick laughs, and after a second, Emily joins in.

"Thanks for being cool about it Nick."

"You both deserve that happiness, all right ladies?"

Naomi and Emily share a smile.

"I have to get going now, drive safely Emily."

"I will."

They both watch Nick get in his jeep and drive off.

"We should probably get going now too," Naomi says, taking a hold of Emily's hand and walking her towards the car. "So Tony's in the house with Micah?"

"Yeah, and his sister."

"His sister? I didn't know he's bringing his sister."

"I didn't know it either but it's okay, Effy is alright."

"It's a good thing I didn't come to the airport then, or else there won't be any room for her."

Once they got home, they found Micah and Tony in the living room. Effy's in the spare bedroom taking a nap; a side effect of one of her medicines. Tony's showing Micah how to play Temple Run on his iPad. They both looked up when the door open.

"Naomi look, I'm playing!" Micah says holding up the iPad for Naomi to see.

"That's nice Micah."

"You're Naomi then," Tony says.

"Yes."

Naomi couldn't help it but she hated his eyebrows right away. And the confident smirk he has. He stood up from his seat and walks over with self-assured strides (Naomi hated that too). He's at least four inches taller than her, which means he's at least seven inches taller than Emily.

"I'm Tony Stonem, nice to meet you."

* * *

**Stonems in the house y'all. Like, literally, in the house.**

**As much as I like to release a new chapter every week, I'm afraid it's going to take a toll on my mental and physical health since school is determined to kill me with all the reports they're making me write. But I promise I'll take more effort in updating sooner. Thank you for stopping by!**

**Song for this chapter: Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me so long to come back, I did survive all my school reports but it drained me up so much I had difficulty finding my footing to start with this one.**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

It was the kind of afternoon that the sun just seems to dry up the life off of everything; the sweltering heat is creating mirages on the road and is making Naomi slightly faint, bucketful of perspiration soaking through her clothes and she's getting short of breath as the seconds tick by.

She did not know why she's biking home at noon in this blistering temperature that seems to surpass hell's, but the urgency in her actions as she pedals harder and harder seems to come natural to her. And so she hurries, not caring that she might pass out or go skidding along the pavement while she takes on the crooked roads without making any slight use of her brakes.

She took a second to remove her sight off her path and looks up at the cloudless sky and did not register any shock that instead of its usual yellow-orange color, the sun is now a red ball of scorching light in the sky. Black spots dance in her vision when she returns her gaze on the road.

When she reaches the turn leading to the house was when she finally showed any sign of slowing down, eradicating three quarters of her original speed. As she turns, the palm tree that's beside the rough road, around twenty feet tall, suddenly erupted into flames and, as if on cue, the tree beside it caught on fire too. One by one, all the trees on the surrounding area are getting engulfed by the angry hot flames, and some of the trees even started falling down. Naomi paid no special attention to the phenomenon, did not even shown any sign that she noticed it, and soon reached the house. She leaves the bike on the ground instead of parking it on the post and hurriedly went to the house.

She gets inside right away, into the living room, and there she finally halted, her whole body went rigid, and the color drained off her face. The rapid beating of her heart seems to ring through her ears and her breathing comes in short bursts, the adrenaline she was feeling moments later gone in a snap of a finger at the sight in front of her.

Tony is sat on the couch not wearing anything but a pair of jeans. Emily, who's in a dress she was wearing during Sue's wedding anniversary, is straddling Tony and they are engaged in a heated, passionate kiss.

Naomi was paralyzed for a few minutes, couldn't get her senses to coordinate and react to the situation right away and so she agonizingly watched Tony roam his big powerful hands over the yellow fabric on Emily's back, and then clutching his fingers around the redhead's waist, crumpling the part of the clothing there. Emily grins when he did so and proceeded to bury her fingers on his smooth black hair, pulling him closer to her and kissing him with added ardor.

The noises they're making are stab wounds directed to Naomi's chest; Emily's groans and Tony's dirty talk makes her feel nauseated and sick.

"E-Em?" she finally finds her voice and the tone came out scared, heartbroken, lost.

Emily, with her lips still on Tony's, glances at Naomi who is standing five feet away. She sees the blonde, paused, and slightly pulled her face away from Tony, enough to break their kiss. She didn't look guilty at all.

"Look who's here Tone." The voice Naomi heard was Emily's, but it's not something she had heard before because the tone was unkind, and it's not the kind of tone she expected Emily would ever use.

Tony looks sideways and did a little wave to Naomi, then spread his arms over the back of the sofa.

"How are you today Naomi?" he asks with a little smirk, undeterred that she's in the room with them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she whispered angrily, directing the question to the both of them but her glare was on Tony.

"Making love to my girlfriend. I think. Do you mind?" Tony says, jerking his head sideways, asking Naomi to leave.

"She's not your girlfriend. She's my girlfriend."

"Was, Naomi. She was. When I wasn't around. I'm here now. She's mine again."

"That's not true." Even if her voice was with conviction, cracks of doubt start appearing on her certainty when Emily shook her head at her, the redhead's eyes full of pity as she climbs off Tony and sat properly on the couch. Tony went on to drape his arm over Emily's shoulder.

"Oh Naoms," she shook her head again and sighs. "Did you really think we are going to work? I mean come on, yes we do have fun, but Tony and I have a son. He loves me and I love him. I always thought you'd know that."

"That's not what you told me. You said you loved me Em. You fucking said it."

"I thought so too but after you told me about your past and seeing you unable to handle your feelings because of how fucked up you'd become, I started to doubt if I really loved you in the first place. Then Tony came back and he made me realize that I was only lonely and needed someone and you just happened to be there but it's him I needed. It's him I love."

"What the fuck Emily. Just- fucking hell, Em."

"It's okay if you're angry but I can't go on lying to myself. You can still live here. Tony's fine with it."

Tony stood up and walked towards Naomi, then offered her his hand to shake, a smug verging to a malicious grin spreading across his face.

"No hard feelings or anything right Naomi? All's fair in love and war."

Naomi woke up in a moon-lit room. It took her seven seconds to realize she's in her bedroom, her favorite pillow is pressing against her cheek and the dampness she's feeling is her shirt soaked in cold sweat and is uncomfortably sticking to her back.

She immediately turns her head to her side and felt an overflowing relief washes over her when she sees Emily beside her, a hand tucked under her chin, the redhead fast asleep. She watches Emily, the real Emily, _her_ Emily, for a great amount of time, until her erratic heartbeat beats back to normal and she didn't have any difficulty supplying oxygen to her lungs. She tries to get back to sleep but every time she closes her eyes, the dream she had comes back to haunt her.

And so she climbs off the bed, removes her sweaty shirt and changes into a fresh one, cracks open the window, sits down the windowsill, and lights a cigarette, the hand that holds the lighter slightly shaking.

She was halfway on her second fag when she felt a single tear rolls down her cheek, greatly surprising her. Every emotion in that damned dream felt so vivid that she is in shock; if she closed her eyes she could still see Emily on Tony's lap and kissing him hungrily or Tony's monstrous hands all over Em's body. She wipes the tear away with numbing fingers and took a deep drag from her fag, breathing deeply so the smoke reaches her lungs.

What a complete fucking nightmare. It's her idea of a perfect torture.

She glances back to the redhead in her bed and the dream felt a little less real.

The only good thing that came up from Tony's visit so far was that Emily is now sleeping in her room. Tony and Micah are sleeping in the room downstairs and Effy, who Naomi haven't yet met since she spent the entire time asleep from when Naomi arrived home until everyone retreated to their room two hours later, took the spare bedroom next to Tony and Micah's.

Micah got a lot of his looks from Tony, except from his eyes which he got from Emily but his lips and nose, and the way he smiles are reflective of his father's.

As advised by Nick, Naomi did everything she could to be decent around Tony, which is to act as normal as possible. Tony was acting normal too. Too normal on Naomi's opinion, which irked her in a way. Can a guy be so cool that he was even friendly to Naomi and created no awkward moments between them during dinner? He didn't even mention the fact that she's Emily's girlfriend and focused lots of his attention to Micah and when he talked to Emily, the conversation was mostly involving Micah. Naomi told herself not to over think. Isn't that what she wanted?

"Are you seriously smoking right now? It's the middle of the night Naomi."

Naomi almost fell from where she's sitting at the sound of Emily's voice. She was able to hold on to the window frame, causing the cigarette she's smoking to fall out the window.

"You fucking startled me."

"Sorry. Are you smoking?" Emily had turned around and is lying on her side, watching the blonde balance herself on the windowsill.

"Yes. Did I wake you up? I'm sorry."

"You didn't but I woke up and didn't see you beside me and wondered where you were." Emily slightly frowned when Naomi didn't respond, instead the blonde's eyes drifted off her to stare at a point on the floor, a sign that Naomi's lost in her own thoughts. "Naomi, is something wrong?"

Naomi's head snaps up and shook her head too fast, ensuring Emily that there _is_ something wrong. "Nothing."

"You do know that I know you're lying right?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, erm, nothing's wrong in a genuine sense. It's just- I just had a bad dream, that's all and it wasn't a very nice dream. Well, like I said, it was bad."

By the way Naomi answered in confusing sentences gave Emily an idea how the apparent dream affected the blonde.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just couldn't go back to sleep."

"Can you couldn't go back to sleep beside me please?"

"I could do that." Naomi slides off the windowsill and shuts the window before slipping back to her side of the bed.

She lies on her back and stares at the ceiling. Emily reaches over a hand to rest on top of hers.

"You're cold."

"What?"

"Your hand is freezing." Emily sweeps her hand up to feel the rest of Naomi's arm and realized that the blonde is slightly shaking. "You _are_ freezing, Jesus Naomi."

Before Naomi could blink, Emily's on her at once, covering her with the duvet, then diving inside it, pulling the blonde close to her, and rubbing her palms over Naomi's arms.

"What were you thinking opening that window with very minimal clothing on?"

"I wasn't… thinking."

That made Emily cracks a smile despite her worry. She stopped rubbing her palms over Naomi's arms when the blonde's shivering finally subsided and just had Naomi in an embrace.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What was your dream about?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Emily sighs.

"Go back to sleep."

Emily shook her head. "I want to make sure you're not going near that window again."

Naomi snorted. "You might be mistaking me for Micah Ems."

"I'm not. Micah's easier to handle."

Naomi looks at the redhead with an exaggerated frown, making Emily giggle.

"Em?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's okay for Micah not to sleep with you?"

"Yeah, 'course," Emily answers, making herself comfortable in her position, resting the side of her head over Naomi's shoulder. "Besides, it's his custom that he sleeps with Tony every time Tony visits us."

"In the spare bedroom?"

Emily was reluctant to answer at first. "Well, yeah… but sometimes Tony sleeps in the bedroom with us."

"Is that a custom too?"

"Only when Micah wants to sleep beside us both."

"What if he asks that now?"

"Then I'll explain it to him, he'll understand."

"He's four years old, Em."

"Do you want me to sleep in a bed with Tony then?"

"No."

"Then I'll explain it to Micah."

"Right. Great idea," Naomi agrees, making Emily smirk.

"Are you okay so far?"

"On what? You as my blanket? Absolutely."

"I meant with Tony in the house."

"Shouldn't I be?"

"That's not what I'm suggesting but you know, it's a situation that needs adjusting with."

"You're right and yes I need adjusting with 'the situation' but I am okay so far. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"No old feelings stirring inside you and attempting to resurface when you laid your eyes on him again? Old flame sparking up?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Just checking."

* * *

She vaguely remembered some shifting on the bed, then Emily murmuring to her ear that she's heading downstairs to prepare breakfast and reminded Naomi that it was already six a.m. in case she forgot it's Friday and not yet the weekend and she still has to get up for work. Naomi mumbled an incoherent reply before turning over her stomach to reward herself five more minutes, just five more minutes: a lie she always tell herself in the morning.

Twenty two minutes later, she was ready for her first cup of coffee. Naomi staggered downstairs to where the coffee fumes are wafting in the kitchen, and some other buttery smell that could mean pancakes or French toast.

The capacity of her mind to function in her current state requires time to catch up to the fact that her body is already up and about, that's why her actions are primarily instinctual and by reflex before caffeine starts kicking in. With that reason, Naomi has temporarily forgotten that Tony was already in the house. Furthermore, she has forgotten that Tony brought his sister with him. That's why when she walks in the kitchen, sees a woman (that definitely wasn't Emily because for one, this one's a brunette) in an oversize shirt sitting on the counter who first was staring at the toaster but then transferred her smoky blue eyes at Naomi when the blonde walked in, it woke Naomi's brain up more than any amount of coffee could deliver.

"Christ," she gasped, clutching at her chest and tries to recover from what felt like a mini heart attack. The woman, who didn't show any sign of surprise at Naomi's little ruckus, just looks on at the blonde with a rather amused expression on her face.

"You're the girlfriend then."

The voice that came from the figure on the counter was rather hoarse, slightly breaking. Naomi wasn't sure if it was her normal voice or it's her only-woken-up voice. Or if it's the effect of smoking a little too much cigarette.

"Yeah," Naomi replied, even if it wasn't a question. "Is that what they're calling me now?"

"Some people."

"I see. You're the sister then."

"One and only."

"Right, well, nice to finally meet you Tony's sister. Other people call me Naomi."

"Effy."

Naomi nodded, having learned the name of this mythical creature (although she recalled later on that Em mentioned Effy's name to her last night) and went to pour herself a cup of coffee just in time for the pop tarts to pop out the toaster. Effy transfers one to an already waiting plate and starts eating the other.

They spent a minute of silence (Naomi sipping her coffee, Effy nibbling on her pop tart). Naomi couldn't help but stare at Tony's sister and not get intrigued. She looks beat up (and sounded beat up): uncombed hair, shirt hanging off one shoulder, her back slouching, and even if she spent at least twelve hours asleep her eyes looked exhausted. Despite the hung over look she's trying to pull off (and greatly succeeding at it), it's hard to hide that she is beautiful and rather difficult for Naomi to admit, but the Stonems are probably a family of attractive people.

"Won't you take a picture, it lasts longer," Effy said without glancing Naomi's way, gazing ahead of her while she chews slowly on her food.

"I wasn't- staring…" Naomi mumbled and tried to conceal it from hiding her face behind her cup as she sips on her drink.

Effy languidly shifts her head to the side and studies Naomi curiously, making the blonde uncomfortable. If Tony had the kind of sympathetic personality (almost suspiciously too sympathetic) that is astonishingly unruffled by the fact that Emily has a new lover, there is something 'off' with his sister too; an unbelievable calmness is emanating from her that Naomi for a second thought that Effy might be high with weed.

Naomi drums her fingers on the mug and was about to start humming when Tony walks in the kitchen, wearing a white undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts. Seeing him again gives Naomi a strong flashback of her dream last night, making her internally recoil at his presence.

"Morning ladies. Had a good night sleep?"

"Bed was okay," answered Effy. Tony took the pop tart that was sitting on the plate and takes a bite, leans his back on the counter next to Effy, then looks at Naomi who didn't answer.

"Naomi? What about you?"

The Stonems are looking expectantly at her, actually waiting for a reply. It was a surreal morning for Naomi Campbell.

"It was… fine. Quite normal, really."

"Lucky girl," Tony says, "Micah's gotten squirmy since my last visit."

"Your son's squirmy enough when he's awake," Effy says.

"Well he's four Eff, what do you expect a kid of his age behaves?"

Effy only shrugs in response.

"Anyway it's not like you have much fondness on children or anything."

"That's true."

After finishing their pop tarts, Effy slides off the counter and sort of floats out the room to go outside and smoke a cigarette, Tony went to the living room to watch the morning news and Naomi leaves the kitchen and went to seek Emily and found her in the dining area with Micah, who's eating a plateful of pancakes and bacon.

"Why are you not dressed yet?" Naomi asks him, the latter still in his cowboy- themed blue pajamas.

"No school for me today," he simply said, chewing animatedly. "Papa said we're going somewhere."

Naomi turns to Emily for an explanation as she sits down next to the redhead.

"Tony's getting him his gift," Emily whispered to her. "And it's a surprise so you can't tell him."

"Oh. You're coming with them?"

"I suppose I should or Tony might go a little bit far of what he'll get him. Do you want to come?"

"That's okay, it's your day go right ahead. Besides, I have to go to work." Naomi was then reminded that she has to start getting ready for work. "Right, well I'm off to get shower or I'll be late. Thanks for the coffee."

She leans over and kisses Emily quickly on the lips. Emily smiles at her after.

"Why you're welcome."

Naomi grins and stands up, gives herself another heart attack because Effy's by the entrance to the living room only a few feet away just… standing there, possibly observing them. Naomi contemplated that maybe she needs to get used to Effy more than she has to with Tony.

* * *

She gets to work and the Hukilao is already busy at this early, the place half full with mostly local fishermen who just arrived from their trip to the sea. Naomi was greeted by some regular patrons on her way to the kitchen and she stopped for a minute to return their greetings.

"'Good morning Naomi…' 'Hey Naomi, won't you stop by my booth for a bit'… 'Can I get some refill here please…'"

"Good morning… Maybe later, Danny… Yes, be right there in a minute…"

There were more people coming in so Naomi did not have a chance to punch in her time card and put on her apron and just started to serve orders, refill drinks, and clean up tables nonstop for the first hour.

"So how is everything at home?" Nick asks Naomi right away when she was finally able to get in the kitchen to clock in.

"A bit weird but fine I suppose. So far, I mean."

"That Tony guy wasn't such a dick then?"

"I would not go as far as calling him a dick, but you know, I still don't trust him."

"Keep your eyes wide open Blondie, you'll never know when the enemy decides to attack."

Naomi chuckles. "I don't know which action movie did you get that from but Tony's not my enemy."

"I'm only saying Blondie, it doesn't hurt to be vigilant."

"You're right. Don't worry, I'm on full guard against any ploys he might device to intercept my rapport with the Fitch."

"Now you're talking nonsense."

Naomi grins and pats him at the back. "I'll never be too complacent while he's still around, that's for sure."

"That's what I'm trying to say. Now you're getting it."

"Thanks Nick, talk to you later."

"Yeah later, these Spams are not going to cook themselves."

* * *

"Thanks for bringing us here Tone but you didn't have to."

"I know." Tony slices a slab of his steak, picks it up with his fork, put it in his mouth and chews, then smiles at Emily. Emily returns his smile with a quick one before she sips on her wine. Tony noticed her not so jovial mood. "What's wrong honey, you don't like the food?"

Emily closed her eyes after hearing that word again. Tony's been like this the whole day, treating her too sweetly, calling her honey, taking her hand in at least two instances (but Emily was able to eventually free it and Tony didn't show any sign that he noticed), it's as if they are still a couple. And now he brought them to an outdoor restaurant by the beach to have dinner; a local guy is performing on a platform that serves as the stage, making renditions of songs with his ukulele, and is now currently serenading the diners (who are mostly couples) with Stand by Me.

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Micah, who after finishing his eighteen-dollar burger, runs back to the car where they left his new Labrador retriever puppy in a cage.

"Tony, don't call me that."

"Fine," Tony replies carelessly and continuous eating.

"I mean it Tone."

"I said fine, okay?" Tony looks at her with mild annoyance when Emily did not change the expression on her face. "Come on Em, don't ruin the moment."

"Alright."

"Anyway I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"To apologize for cancelling my previous plans to visit. I disappointed Micah. And you. I'm sorry."

"We talked about that already, and it's fine. I mean you have your own life to deal with. I never compelled you to take responsibility when it comes to Micah because it was my decision to keep him but I'm thankful for everything that you're doing for him Tony. Really, I do."

"He's my son, I want to be a part of his life."

"Of course, I know that."

"And I want to be a part of yours too. Again."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," he replies cryptically before taking a healthy swig of the 30-year-old wine he ordered.

The frown on Emily's face deepens, but as she learned to deal with Tony, she decided to let it go.

A couple of minutes later Micah comes running back to their table.

"I want to go home and show Naomi my new pet. He's getting sleepy mama, he keeps yawning and closing his eyes."

"In a minute baby, let your papa finish his dinner first."

"Micah, sit down."

Micah returns to his abandoned seat and rests his chin on the table.

Tony ushers one of the passing waitresses, a tall, brown- skinned woman who has her hair in a neat braid, and is wearing a bright Hawaiian print dress.

"Hi, I'm Iolani, can I get you anything else?" She smiles a sweetly as she addresses Tony.

"Micah, what do you want? Cake? Ice cream?"

"Ice cream!"

"Do you serve ice cream Iolani?"

"We do. Would you like to try our house specialty, Chocolate Caramel with macadamia nuts?"

"Perfect. Two of that and another glass of wine."

"Great choice, I'll be back with your order," she said and went back to the kitchen.

"It's getting late, we should go home soon," Emily said.

"I just ordered. Can't you sit here and enjoy this? Can you do that for me Em?"

Emily sighs before nodding.

"Yes, of course I can. I'm sorry."

They stayed for two more hours.

* * *

Naomi says goodbye to Sue and Nick before biking home. Today was so busy she did not even have time to have lunch until an hour before her shift ended.

As much as she prefers using a bike instead of a car because of the damage an automobile causes to the ozone layer by its carbon emissions, Naomi wished that she has a transportation that requires less exertion to get it to work because her muscles are wrought and aching and pedaling is not helping her to ease the pain.

When she gets there huffed and close to exhaustion, she was confused to see the house was dark and that Emily's car still isn't in the driveway.

She steps in the porch and for the third time that day, Effy was able to startle the bejesus out of her when Naomi sees her sitting by the dark, smoking, the burning end of her cigarette illuminating her face.

Effy smirks amusedly at the easily startled blonde, removes the cigarette off her lips, cranes her head up and puffs out the smoke.

"Thought you went to the city with them."

"Don't want to ruin a family's moment."

There's a twinge in Naomi's stomach at the mention of the f word. She pretends that the comment did not bother her but seeing Effy's smirk, she knew that her emotion was all over her face.

"What time they said they'll be back?"

"They didn't."

"Uhm, are you okay here on your own?"

"I'm fine and dandy."

"If you say so," Naomi shrugs. "I'm fucking tired so I'm going to lie down."

She leaves Effy on the porch, switches the lights on in the house, went upstairs to her room and collapsed in bed. She was asleep within two minutes.

* * *

She made a makeshift bed for Micah's dog in the living room consisting of a bunch of old blankets and one woven laundry basket (before that she had to convince Micah that the dog can't sleep with him in the bed). After that she showered Micah, made him brush his teeth, dressed him in his PJs and put him to bed. Then she taught Effy how the knobs in the shower works, made room for Tony's stuff in the medicine cabinet, feed Micah's dog with Kibbles 'n Bits, before she finally takes a shower. By that time, Tony and Effy has gone to bed and the house was finally quiet.

She retreats upstairs expecting to find Naomi woken up from her coma but was disappointed to see the blonde still heavily asleep.

Emily locks the bedroom door, switches off the light on the ceiling and switches the bedside lamp on, bathing the room with soft warm glow.

She sits on the bed, watches Naomi sleep, thinks for a while, before shaking Naomi's shoulder.

"Naomi, wake up. Naoms, Naoms. Wake up."

A disoriented Naomi woke up after a minute of prodding.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. What's wrong? Is someone hurt? Huh? Where's Micah?"

"Everything's fine," Emily soothes her, stroking her arm, the same time she restraints Naomi from jumping out of bed and go looking for Micah.

"Micah's not hurt then?"

"No."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt. No one's hurt, don't panic, everything's alright."

"Oh," Naomi says, sinking back to the bed and finally relaxing. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I want to make love."

Heat floods in every part of Naomi's body, zeroing in on one particular spot.

She tries to contain herself by not being too touchy with Emily when Micah's in the room (and now Tony… and Effy too) and even if Emily moved to sleep in her room, it's probably the last thing she'd expect Emily would ask from her since Tony arrived and all that but the redhead just keeps on surprising her, one way or another.

Her yearning for Emily starts pulsating in her veins, building up, until she could not think of anything else.

Emily watches Naomi's sleepy eyes change in dilation, their blue shade darkening in hue until Naomi's looking at her as if ready to ravish her in any second. She likes it best when Naomi looks at her this way.

"Okay," Naomi whispers so quietly Emily barely caught it, just saw Naomi's lips move.

She wet her lips with her tongue before Naomi finally leans over and kisses her, soft at first, then harder. Before she knew it, Naomi had her lying on the bed while the blonde removes her knickers.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Naomi says in a low voice that makes Emily clench. Naomi leans down and possessed her in another a kiss that makes the redhead slightly lightheaded.

She takes Naomi's hand that's cradling the side of her face and guides it down to where she wants it. She bit hard on her lip when Naomi finally touches her there. Naomi's fingers slide with ease as she strokes the length of her.

Naomi feels her own staggered breathing, the heat of Emily between her fingers is overcoming her senses.

A loud gasp escapes Emily's lips when Naomi enters her with two fingers and starts a pace, then builds it up fast in a short time. Within seconds she was writing with pleasure.

"Oh… uh… Naomi, fuck."

Naomi picks up her tempo and slides her thumb to massage Emily's clit, leans down to suck on Emily's neck.

Emily bites hard on the tendon of Naomi's shoulder as she comes in overlapping waves.

Naomi plants little kisses on the side of Emily's face, her strokes in and out of Emily slow down until Emily's breathes back to normal.

Emily's eyes widen when Naomi retrieves her hand back and starts a descent of kisses down her body.

"Naomi, stop… fuck... I can't do it anymore…" she protested weakly.

Naomi raises her head from kissing the scare on her stomach, grins mischievously at the redhead with a 'yes you can' look, before picking up where she left off.

Emily's stomach muscles ripple when Naomi spreads her legs and leans down and lightly kisses her.

"Oh god… Naomi…" Emily gasps when she felt Naomi's first swipe of her tongue on the already oversensitive spot. It took all her willpower not to scream out when Naomi starts lapping at her without restraint.

Naomi smiles to herself when Emily's hips start jerking erratically, small moans escaping her lips. Then Emily's body went rigid and came crashing down moments later and it's the most beautiful thing Naomi has ever witnessed.

She relishes on the moment and keeps on licking until Emily could not take it anymore.

"Fuck… Naomi, please…" Emily's worn-out voice calls for her.

She laps up Emily's juices, kisses her clit, and starts her ascent back to Emily's body, kisses Emily sweetly when she reached the redhead's lips. Emily moans into the kiss, tasting herself in Naomi's mouth.

Emily felt like her heart's going to implode when Naomi draws her head back and starts stroking her hair with such tender expression on her face. Her own hand reaches up and strokes the side of Naomi's face.

"I love you," she tells Naomi.

Naomi leans down and they share a kiss that takes her breathe away.

"I love you too, Emily."

* * *

**When I was writing Naomi's dream sequence, it strongly reminded me of Ron's Horcrux scene in Harry Potter, hahaha.**

******Thank you for all the subscriptions and favorites and reviews. ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter? Thanks! Talk to you guys soon, stay awesome.**


End file.
